


Tip and Trade

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, I'm awful at updating tags so this is the blanket warning, Sexual Content, Stripper AU, Sub!adrien, contractor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: When Adrien keeps crossing paths with Marinette, he decides to see if there's anything to it or if Fate just likes to play dirty tricks. Adrien and Marinette find they have a few things in common and want to explore how much further they can take it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely, one hundred and fifty percent blame [callmecirce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/) and [freedom-shamrock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/) for this ridiculousness. Go read their amazing contributions to this fantastic AU. <3

Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off her as the dancer swayed her hips in front of him, light glinting off her exposed skin. She was beautiful, she was perfect, she was gorgeous, she was—

“Dude, you’re drooling,” Nino laughed, punching his shoulder. A scantily clad redhead dipped low in front of Nino’s chair and shimmied her way back up.

“Isn’t Alya going to be mad about this?” Adrien croaked, throat dry. He was unable to look away as his dancer turned and winked at him through a dark red mask, her adorable button nose scrunching up as she backed towards his lap, hips moving in a mesmerizing manner. The red bow settled just above her ass was almost too tempting. He wanted to reach out and undo it just to see what would happen.

“Are you kidding? Alya’s getting two bachelorette parties and both are at clubs. She’s the one who suggested we check this place out for the party actually.” Nino leaned back once his lap dance was over and grabbed his drink. “Isn’t that right, Mari?” he smirked.

Adrien paled when the woman who had just been grinding against him leaned over and kissed Nino’s cheek. “Tell Al I’ll call her in the morning, yeah? We’re supposed to go to the gym before a job I’ve got scheduled.”

“You know she’s going to back out,” Nino warned. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to come drag her out of bed myself,” Marinette grinned. “She’s the one who has been whining about wanting a hot wedding body for months now.” She looked at Adrien. “Hope you enjoyed the dance, Handsome. Come back and see me sometime.”

“You’re…amazing,” Adrien mumbled as he watched her walk away, eyes wide. 

“I can give you her number,” Nino laughed. 

“What? No. I mean…no…don’t be ridiculous,” Adrien flushed, upending his bottle of beer quickly.  
_______________________________________

“Coming,” Adrien called, padding down the hall barefoot and in a pair of pajama pants. He swung open the door and lost his breath.

“Hey, I’m here to see about some faulty electrical outlets,” Marinette said, looking down at a clipboard. She glanced up at him, no recognition in her eyes. “This is apartment 523, right? Adrien Agreste?”

Adrien cleared his throat and nodded rapidly. “Me…that is who I am…Adrien.”

“Uh…huh.” Marinette raised her eyebrows. “Want to show me where you’re having problems, Adrien?”

He blinked. “Right…yeah, uh, come on in.” He moved aside and she entered his apartment, barely looking around. “They’re…well, they’re in the bedroom.”

“Okay,” she shrugged. “Lead the way.”

‘Get it together, Agreste,’ he scolded himself. ‘So the hot dancer from last night is coming into your bedroom and will be on her hands and knees and she’s the most beautiful—‘

“Sir? Adrien?”

Adrien blinked and shook his head. “Sorry…zoned out for a minute.”

Marinette frowned. “The outlets?”

“Right! It’s, uh, the ones on the other side of the bed are the problem. They were fine and then suddenly not. I tried resetting the breaker but…” he trailed off with a shrug.

“Tarin was supposed to cut the power on my way up here. Let’s hope he didn’t dilly-dally.” She unlocked her cell phone and then nodded at something on the screen. “We’re good to go.”

She dropped her toolbox to the floor and got down beside the outlets. Adrien shifted his weight awkwardly, watching from the doorway. “How long have you been living here?” she asked without looking back at him.

“A little over a year. I like it overall.”

“I have a friend who just moved out of this complex actually. I always thought these were pretty decent for the rent,” she said conversationally as she unscrewed the panel. “I’m trying to talk the landlord into letting me trade rent for crap like this. There’s a worn down unit downstairs I think I could fix up.”

“It would be great if you lived here,” Adrien blurted, his cheeks turning pink. Marinette turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “I mean…uh…you know, when stuff like this happens.” He gestured weakly to the outlets. 

“Sure.” 

An awkward silence filled the room, only broken by the quiet clicks and taps of her work. “I think this should do it,” she finally said and Adrien released a breath of relief. “Only one way to know for sure. Do you have something to plug in?”

Adrien looked around wildly and grabbed the first thing close to him, shoving a lamp towards her. Marinette grappled with it for a minute before righting it and plugging it in.  
She grabbed her cell phone again and did a few quick taps, brining it up to her ear. “Ready to give it a test, Tarin,” she said and then dropped the phone back to the floor. After a few moments, the lamp flickered on and Marinette grinned. “Let there be light.”

“You’re amazing,” Adrien sighed. 

Marinette blinked a few times and then stood, wiping her hands on her coveralls. “Well, if that’s all…”

Adrien wracked his brain for something else he needed done but came up empty. “Uh, yeah, that…that should do it.”

She nodded and picked up her toolbox. “Cool.”

He moved aside so she could pass through the doorway and then he followed her down the hall. 

“Let Tarin know if anything else breaks or if that outlet gives you any more trouble, and he’ll send me right over,” she smiled. “Have a good day, Adrien.” She turned and walked down the hall. 

“Good day…you have…too…” he said dreamily, leaning in the doorway.  
_______________________________________

“Tell me I’m the greatest,” Nino demanded.

“Are you going to tell me why I should believe that nonsense or is it just opposite day?” Adrien asked with a grin as he put the top slice of bread on his sandwich.

“Shut up. I’m the greatest because I made sure that you and Marinette will be partnered up at the wedding,” Nino said, grabbing for the chips. “You remember? The girl you couldn’t stop staring at while she danced all up on your junk?”

“Nino!”

He laughed. “Relax. Mari isn’t going to care that she gave you a lap dance. The only thing she doesn’t really like is running into guys who’ve been to the club and then getting stuck fixing their shitty apartments. They usually try to talk her into sex. She gave a guy a black eye and broke his arm once. Hey! Actually you may see her around. She said she was at your complex yesterday.”

Adrien paled and pushed the sandwich plate towards Nino, suddenly losing his appetite. “You don’t say.”  
_______________________________________

“My options are either to intentionally break something in my apartment or go to the club to see her,” Adrien told his cat. Plagg watched him with bored eyes. “I know what you’re probably thinking. Either option seems a little crazy.”

He looked back at his reflection. “On one hand, it’s probably creepy to go to the club by myself just to see one dancer, but if I ask Nino to go with me, he’s going to know I want to see Marinette and I’d never hear the end of it. You know how he can be. He already has us pushed together at the wedding. I don’t know why he thinks he needs to be Mr. Matchmaker. That’s Alya’s doing, I’d bet.” He frowned at his third shirt choice of the night and began to unbutton it. “Of course, purposefully breaking something on the hope that she will be the one to fix it is probably a little worse, right? That’s like suspense movie type creepy.” He slid the shirt off his shoulders and moved back to his closet. 

“Meeeerow,” Plagg said.

“That’s just it. I feel like I need to talk to her again either as Broken Apartment Adrien or Lap Dance Adrien before she sees me as Best Man Adrien. She’s going to think I’m stalking her or something. This has to be a sign though, right? Like, we keep having these connections. Maybe it means something.”

Plagg lifted his leg and began to clean himself.

“You’re literally no help.”  
_______________________________________

Adrien took a seat at the bar and glanced around. There was a decent crowd in the club already for a Tuesday night. 

“What’ll it be, man?” 

He looked at the bartender and was surprised to see a short woman with shockingly pink hair. “Oh, uh, whatever’s on tap is fine.”

She nodded and moved down the bar, filling a pint glass. “Who’re you lookin’ for?”

“I…” Adrien looked back out.

“If you’re a boyfriend or husband, Tikki’s got a strict rule about that,” she warned.

He flushed. “I’m neither, promise.”

“A fan then,” she nodded, handing him his glass. “Let’s see, Queenie is on next and then Ladybug should be up after that.”

“Those aren’t typical names.”

“Nah, Tikki likes to keep it fresh. You won’t find any Lola’s or Angel’s around here.” She gestured to his glass. “Wanna open a tab or what?”

“Sure, a tab is fine.” Adrien looked back out to the stage but didn’t recognize the current dancer. “Is Marinette here tonight?”

The bartender paused and gave him a steady look. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On why you want to know.”

“I was here the other night with my friend, Nino, and—“

“Nino Lahiffe?”

Adrien hesitated and then nodded. “Yeah.”

The bartender smiled. “Shit, man, you should’ve led with that.” She held out her hand. “I’m Alix. We love Nino around here. He’s the one who keeps our piece of junk sound system functioning.”

He shook her hand with a relieved grin. “Adrien.”

“Adrien.” Her eyes brightened in recognition. “Are you Awkward Adrien from Apartment 523?”

He grimaced. “Please tell me that’s not what I’m being called.”

“Don’t sweat it, man. It was mostly good stuff, honest. Marinette wouldn’t have sugar coated it if you were a total creep.”

“Small mercies, I guess. Wait, she was talking about me?”

“Something like that.” Alix nodded toward the stage. “Queenie’s about to go on, and Marinette will be up after that. She goes by Ladybug around here.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Awkward Adrien,” she winked, moving down the bar. 

Adrien turned back out towards the rest of the club, watching a stagehand clear the shed clothes and props from the previous act. He took a sip of beer and wondered if he should have ordered something a bit stronger to keep his courage up.

“Are you Awkward Adrien?”

He winced before turning towards the speaker. “I guess that’s me.” He looked up at the burly man standing in front of him.

“Ladybug wants to know if you would be willing to be her audience participant tonight,” he said gruffly. “It’s a bondage act. No harm should come to you but you’d be put in restraints for most of the act. You’d have to sign a waiver.”

“She…she wants me?”

“That’s what she said. Felix is usually her partner but I guess he’s not here tonight. I can find someone else if you’re not up for it.”

“No! No, uh, I’m up for it. What do I need to do?”

“Follow me,” he grunted, and Adrien grabbed his drink and followed the bouncer to a table to the side of the stage. “Sit here. She’ll get you when she’s ready.” He pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket and produced a pen. “Read this and sign. It releases us from any possible harm you may receive while choosing to participate in the act.”

Adrien blanched. “You said I wouldn’t be harmed.”

The bouncer looked around, disinterested. Adrien grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled his signature, handing the waiver and pen back. The bouncer looked it over, grunted again, and disappeared back through the tables.

Adrien wiped his sweaty palms down his jeans. Giving into his nerves, he slipped his phone out of his pocket.

**Adrien: I’m at the club and Marinette asked me to be a part of a bondage act??? How much trouble am I in?**

**Nino: DUDE.**

**Nino: Did she ask you or did someone ask for her?**

**Adrien: A big scary guy made me sign a waiver.**

**Nino: Damn, dude. She’s going to eat you alive.**

Adrien flushed and looked around nervously. Queenie, a thin blonde with a high ponytail and a gold ensemble, was twisting herself around the pole on stage. 

**Adrien: Should I have said no?!**

**Nino: Just enjoy the ride.**

**Adrien: What does that mean?**

**Nino: Adrien, this is Alya. Marinette usually does this act with one of the other dancers so she totally has the hots for you if she is bringing you into it. Actually I know she does so just let her tie you up like the little pervert we all know you really are and have some fun.**

He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed thickly. “Shit,” he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien had almost convinced himself he had made a horrible mistake in choosing to come to the club instead of accidently on purpose taking a sledgehammer to his sink pipes when Queenie finished up her act to a roar of applause. He took a deep breath and slid his chair back, only to meet resistance.

“You looked like you may rabbit so I brought you some more courage,” Alix said, setting another pint of beer on the table. “You okay?”

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“But in a good way, right?” she grinned. “You really got nothin’ to worry about. Ladybug is seriously our best. You’re in good hands.”

“That’s the part that makes me nervous,” Adrien admitted.

“Drink up and enjoy. She’ll be on as soon as set up is done.” The bartender gave his shoulder a pat and disappeared back through the crowd.

Adrien sipped on his beer nervously. He looked down at the black button-up shirt he had finally settled on, wondering if it had really been his best choice. Did his hair look okay? Maybe he should go check it really quick.

“Tonight feels like my night. Ladybug is definitely coming home with me.”

Adrien’s ears perked up at the mention of Ladybug and he tilted his head towards the table next to him so he could listen in.

“Sure, keep dreaming, John. If she’s going home with anyone tonight, it’s going to be me.”

“Please. She’s had her eye on me the last few times I’ve been in. She’ll probably take me straight back to one of the rooms here. Won’t even be able to wait to get back to my place.”

Adrien clenched his jaw and looked over at the man, tempted to speak up when the lights began to dim.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the devastatingly tempting, the delightfully alluring, the domineering seductress herself Ladybug to the stage.”

The crowd went wild and Adrien glanced around in surprise. He had known there was a good crowd but never expected this kind of reception before the act. A single spotlight lit up the middle of the stage to reveal a large vertical beam with a horizontal beam going across the top to make an uppercase T. Twin straps hung down from the horizontal beam, and Adrien gulped already imagining his arms being held up by the straps.

“I torture you-ooooo…take my hand through the flames…”

Suddenly Ladybug was there in front of the beam as soon as the music began. She swayed to the opening lines, her eyes closed behind a red and black spotted mask, different from the one she had donned two nights before. She wore thigh high black boots with tight red booty shorts covered in large black spots. Thick black leather straps crossed her bare abdomen and connected to a red top that matched the shorts. Her hair fell in gentle waves past her shoulders as she moved to the music.

“I torture you-ooooo…I’m a slave to your games…”

Her eyes opened behind the mask and immediately found Adrien.

“I’m just a sucker for pain.”

She stalked across the stage. 

“I wanna chain you up…”

She reached him and Adrien looked up at her with wide eyes.

“I wanna tie you down…”

In one swift motion, she was down on his level and pushing his chair away from the table. He blanched at the show of strength.

“I’m just a sucker for pain.”

Ladybug did a body roll and then straddled his lap, grabbing onto the back of his chair and letting herself fall backwards as she did a half-circle rotation. She pulled herself up and rolled her hips against him as she brought her lips to his ear. “You still up for this, Handsome?”

Adrien nodded, throat too dry to speak. Was there still music playing? He couldn’t tell. All he could hear was the soft echo of her words in his ear. Ladybug lifted herself off of him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, coaxing him to stand up. She held onto his collar as she led him up on stage and to the standing beam.

She pressed him until his back touched the beam and then she dropped down in front of him, running her hands slowly up his body as she rose again. She leaned in close, warm breath tickling his ear. “I’ll buy you a new shirt.”

“What?” Adrien blinked and then Ladybug was ripping open his carefully selected black shirt, buttons popping and rolling across the stage. He felt all the breath leave his body when she turned around and shimmied against him as she folded herself down to the stage floor. She rose quickly, arms reaching behind her and dragging gloved hands along his abs. His skin felt hot everywhere she touched him and he could feel his erection already straining against his pants. She left him standing there awkward and aching and panting as she danced back towards the front of the stage to the cheering of the crowd.

He watched her dance away from him and everything in him wanted to follow close behind her. The back of her ensemble was laced up and tied with a bow at the top and bottom and Adrien had the sudden vivid image of using his teeth to loosen both pieces until they fell away from her body. He shivered, pressing his back against the beam for support.

Ladybug did a graceful spin and was coming back to him now, blue eyes intense behind her bright mask. She grabbed his left wrist and forced it up, her hips swaying in time with the music. She wrapped a thick cuff around it and Adrien was surprised to feel something soft against his skin as she secured the leather. She made quick work of the other one and then ran a hand down each arm all the way to his ankles. She pushed one shoulder in between his legs and then worked the other one in, making him spread them wide enough to accommodate her. She smiled up at him and winked, her chin tilted and only a hair’s breadth away from his groin. He let out a shuddering breath and tried to smile back. 

Thick shackles were snapped around his ankles so fast Adrien hadn’t realized it had happened and then Ladybug was working her way up his body again, her back pressing against his front. She dipped down and ground her ass against his crotch and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. She proceeded to use him for all intents and purposes as her pole, working her way up his bound body until she had her knees hooked over his shoulders and her thighs framing his face. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so he had to look up at her. 

“Having fun?” she asked, a little breathless.

“Ye…yes,” he panted.

“Ready for the big finish?”

“Don’t know— fuck,” he moaned as she lightly tightened her legs around his neck, “if…if I’ll survive it.”

“Don’t go dying on me now, Handsome,” she grinned and then kicked one leg up over his head, doing a spin and landing back on the stage. She did a quick bend, touching her toes and rubbing her backside against him once more as the song wound down. She spun again and jumped, arms sliding over his shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist. She squeezed him between her thighs as she bent backwards, pressing her crotch as close to him as she could as her gloved fingertips skimmed the stage.

The whole room erupted in applause and whistling catcalls as Ladybug disentangled herself and dropped down to the stage. She kissed Adrien’s cheek. “Someone will get you down soon,” she assured him and then made her way to the front of the stage where patrons were showering money down for her. The spotlight followed her and Adrien was left in a darkened spot. How long was he going to be hanging up here and why the hell did the fact that he didn’t know excite him a little?

A stagehand appeared and quickly released him from his bonds. “Come with me,” she said, slipping off the side of the stage. Adrien looked back at Ladybug longingly but the young woman was grabbing his arm and pulling him with her. She led him down a bright hallway and opened a door. “She’ll be in as soon as she’s done. Just take a seat.”

“But I…” Adrien trailed off as she closed the door. He looked around the small room. An old red couch was pushed against the wall so he sat down on it to wait, pulling the buttonless sides of his shirt together in some show of modesty. He pulled out his phone but didn’t want to text Nino quite yet, at least not until he had some idea as to why he was waiting back her for Marinette…Ladybug…Maribug.

Ten minutes had passed by the time the door opened again and Marinette was stepping through, the red mask pushed up on top of her head. She closed the door behind her but stayed by it, looking at him thoughtfully. “I didn’t break you, did I?”

Adrien felt his cheeks warm and he chuckled nervously. “I…uh…no, uh, no breaking.”

She smiled then and it wasn’t the smile of the woman who had just used him as a pole. It was a sweet smile, a little shy even. “Good,” she nodded. “Thanks for doing that. My usual partner called in sick and when I heard you were here tonight…” she trailed off and moved to sit down at a small vanity across from him.

“It…it was my pleasure,” he blushed.

Marinette looked at him in the reflection of the mirror. “Was it?” she smirked.

“No! I mean, yes! I mean… I didn’t…uh…” Adrien squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry about your shirt,” she apologized instead of allowing him to stammer further. “I’ll give you money for a new one. I don’t…usually I don’t do that, but…” She turned around to look at him. “Well, you’re sexy as hell and I wanted to see you like that if I’m being totally honest.” She laughed airily. “Also, I figured you weren’t going to mind since this is the third day in a row you’ve seen me now.”

Adrien blinked in surprise and Marinette returned to her position facing the mirror. She slid the mask off her head and pulled a wipe from a box and began to clean her face. Adrien watched her back muscles move under her skin and his palms began to itch with the need to touch her. He subtly shifted his weight, moving his hands under his legs to keep them from doing anything they shouldn’t.

“Why did you come here tonight?”

Adrien shook himself and looked at Marinette’s face in the mirror.

“You can here to see me again, didn’t you?” she asked.

Adrien swallowed thickly and nodded.

Marinette tilted her head, studying her own reflection for a moment before her eyes found his again. “Why? Outlets still working okay?”

Adrien laughed in surprise. “Yeah, yeah, they’re fine, uh…I thought…I think you’re beautiful and I wanted to see you again.”

“You’re very honest, aren’t you, Awkward Adrien?”

“I try to be,” he said, voice uncertain. “Am I really that awkward?”

“Don’t worry. It’s cute.” She stood and moved in front of the couch, looking down at him. “I want you to tell me something, Awkward Adrien.”

“Anything,” he breathed, eyes locked on hers.

She leaned down, bracing her hands against the back of the couch and let her lips touch his ear as she spoke in a low voice. “How did my little dance make you feel?”

He took a deep, shuddering breath. “Scared.”

Marinette pulled back. “Scared,” she frowned. “That’s definitely not what I was going for. Why were you scared?”

“Because I liked it so much,” he whispered.

Her lips spread into a wide smile. “Oh, Handsome, that was just the tip of the iceberg.”  
_________________________________

Adrien laid flat on his back in his bed, dancing Ladybug’s chasing blushing Marinette’s around his mind. He had masturbated and come twice which was a feat in and of itself these days, but he still didn’t feel satisfied. The more he thought about Marinette, the harder he was all over again. He was going to be worthless at work in the morning but it was absolutely worth it.

She had invited him back tomorrow night. He was so utterly screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

“So?”

“We’re supposed to be running, not talking,” Marinette huffed.

Alya pointedly took her treadmill down to a ridiculously slow level and barely picked up her feet.

“You don’t actually want to lose weight at all, do you?”

“Oh, please, Nino thinks I’m hot as hell anyway.”

Marinette laughed, slowing her own treadmill to a brisk walking pace. “Well, he’s not wrong. I know I’d do you.”

“We can still make that happen, Mari. Nino totally wouldn’t mind. In fact, he’d probably want to join in,” Alya winked.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” she replied, rolling her eyes. 

“I hope you don’t think all this made me forget we were talking about Adrien.”

“You were talking about Adrien. I’m trying to keep my heart rate up,” Marinette pointed out.

“Don’t even try to act like that man doesn’t get your heart rate up, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You ripped open his shirt on stage, for crying out loud.”

“I’m going to kill Alix.”

“You had to know she was going to video it. She’s my eyes and ears,” Alya grinned. “He’s Nino’s best man, you know.”

Marinette groaned. “I knew this was a mistake. I never should’ve used him in my act.”

“What convoluted reason have you come up with this time?”

“You know I don’t mix business and other business and pleasure and Adrien’s trying to be all three plus some!”

“Oh, please! Is this about fixing his toilet the other day?”

“It was an electrical outlet. Toilet guy was the creep that asked if I wanted to stay for sex after I was done unclogging his shitter.”

Alya chuckled. “You sure do attract the good ones.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Obviously, Adrien isn’t like toilet guy though.”

Marinette sighed. “Well…no, he doesn’t seem like it anyway.”

“Believe me, he’s not. He and Nino have been friends forever. The guy’s a huge dork but he’s really nice.”

“And hot.”

“If you’re into the whole white bread thing, sure,” Alya chuckled. “Seriously, M, you should give him a chance.”

“I don’t know. It’s just weird when I see a guy in his apartment and then he watches me dance—“

“And then you dance all up on him,” Alya interrupted. “By the way, that thing where you were squeezing his head between your thighs, can you teach me that because the thought of doing that to Nino?” Alya gave a little shiver and waggled her eyebrows.

“Sure, I can teach you, but you’re going to have to raise the level on that treadmill.”

“Bitch.”

Marinette stuck out her tongue and laughed.  
____________________________________

“I think I’m in love with her.”

“Of course you do,” Nino grinned. “She tied you up and dry humped you in front of a room full of people. That’s the most action you’ve gotten in years.”

Adrien flushed. “I still can’t believe that actually happened.”

“Believe it. I’ve seen the video.”

“Video?!” 

“Alix recorded the whole thing. That’s usually a pretty big no-no at the club, but apparently everyone was too blown away by the performance to care. Also, Alix does whatever the hell she wants.”

“So…uh…do you have the video on your phone or…”  
____________________________________

“I heard I’ve been replaced,” Felix drawled, walking into the dressing room. 

“You were sick and the act was already scheduled. I made do.” Marinette turned away from the mirror and smiled. “Feeling better?”

“I was until Alix gleefully showed me your new beau.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm and quickly busied herself with straightening the makeup on her vanity. “He’s a friend of a friend.”

“You ripped open his shirt.”

“It was a button up. Seemed like a good opportunity to try to add a little spice.”

“I watched the video. Spice was definitely not lacking.” He moved to stand behind her, studying their reflection. “You like him.”

“I…he’s cute,” she shrugged, picking up the eyeliner. Her cheeks tinged a soft pink.

Felix grinned. “Oh, so you really, really like him then.”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. “I fixed his electrical outlet.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“Felix! I mean, literally. I went to his apartment and fixed his electrical outlet the day after I gave him a lap dance and the day before I used him in the act.”

“Ah, so we’ve got the handygal-slash-naughty dancer conflict you avoid at all costs.”

“Add in that he’s the best friend of my best friend’s fiancé and will be the best man to my maid of honor at the wedding,” she sighed.

“What a sticky little situation you’ve gotten yourself into, Ladybug,” Felix teased. 

“Tell me about it.”

“Do you like the guy?” Felix held up a hand. “And before you answer with the reasons you shouldn’t or can’t, just think about him. Do you like him as a person?”

“I don’t really know him that well. He seems nice enough, maybe a little lonely. Alya said he doesn’t have many friends.”

“And you’re attracted to him?”

“Hell yes,” she nodded. “But—“

“Nope.”

Marinette laughed. “What?”

“You were about to reason your way out of it. I was simply stopping that train of thought.”

“I’m not exactly girlfriend material,” she said, gesturing to her strategically cut leotard.

“How would you know? You’ve never been one before,” Felix reasoned.

“You know what I mean. Other people…people that don’t do what we do don’t understand.”

“I think you should at least give him the chance.”

Marinette finally turned to look at him. “Why are you pushing this so hard?”

“Because you’re sweet and wonderful and beautiful and deserve all the best things,” he answered, looking down at her. “I mean it. When are you going to see him again?”

“I asked him to come back tonight.”

“You don’t have an act tonight.”

“No, I’m on floor duty, but…”

Felix gave her a knowing smile. “So you thought you may be able to give him a little private dance?”

“No! No…I just thought…well, if he wasn’t busy, he could come by…and…and I really should thank him for helping me last night.”

“Sure.”

There was a soft knock on the door. “Um, Marinette? Table Thirteen is requesting a dance.”

She turned. “Can’t Queenie do it, Bridgette? I don’t actually go on for another fifteen minutes. Or maybe they’d do with Felix.” She grinned up at the man but he was pointedly looking down and wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

The young woman at the door flushed. “They asked for you specifically and requested it now, but I, uh, I can ask if they’re okay waiting or…”

Marinette sighed and swept the mascara wand up her lashes. “No, it’s fine. I can go ahead. Let them know I’ll be right out, please.”

“Um, okay, and…well, they went ahead and reserved you for the rest of the night. I blocked you for Room Three.”

She frowned. “Are they regulars?”

“Maybe? I’m still learning faces,” Bridgette answered with a wince.

“All right. Thanks.”

Bridgette nodded and stepped back. “Hi, Felix,” she said quickly before disappearing down the hall.

“Hi,” he answered quietly, looking at the empty doorway.

Marinette settled her mask over her eyes and stood, shoving his shoulder lightly. “Oh my word, you have a crush on her!”

“Don’t be absurd.”

“She’s totally into you.”

“I’m not talking about this,” he growled.

“Felix and Bridgette sitting in a tree—“

Felix placed a hand over Marinette’s giggling mouth, scowling.  
____________________________________

“It’s about time,” Alya smirked. “I ordered a lap dance ages ago.”

“You’re the pushy customer who couldn’t wait fifteen minutes until I actually started my shift?” 

“Ladybug’s in high demand these days. I didn’t want to miss my turn.” Alya patted her lap. “Dance!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and grinned, beginning to sway in front of Alya. “I hope you realize I expect big tips for this. Wednesdays bring in surprisingly good tippers and you’ve just taken me off floor rotation. Are you here alone or—“

“Well, this is absolutely going to add fuel to that threesome fantasy,” Nino interjected, slipping into the seat beside Alya as Ladybug dipped down in front of her. “What do you think, Adrien?”

Ladybug stood and spun, staring at Adrien with wide eyes. He stared back at her, lips slightly parted. 

“Hi,” he said nervously.

“Hi,” she smiled shyly.

Alya cleared her throat. “Um, paying customer here? Adrien, sit down and stop distracting my dancer.”

Adrien’s cheeks burned as he quickly took his seat and downed a large gulp of rum and Coke. Ladybug clenched her jaw as she turned back to glare at Alya, and Alya blew her a kiss and then reached for her hips.

“No touching,” Ladybug berated, leaning forward. “I’m going to kill you,” she hissed.

“You love me.” She looked over at her fiancé. “Nino, which one is the dancer you said reminded you of me? I think I’d like to see her give you a dance. See if I can pick up any pointers.” She glanced up at her best friend. “This one is a little too aggressive for my tastes. Adrien, you can have the rest of her time if you want. I paid for the deluxe package and they have a pesky no refunds policy around here.”

The man paled. “I…she doesn’t…it’s not…”

Ladybug straightened, shaking her head. “Come on, Awkward Adrien, no need to waste any more time. Alya is a meddler.” She held out a hand and he immediately took it, expression a mix of hopeful and terrified. 

“You’re welcome,” Alya mouthed when Ladybug looked back before leading Adrien towards the employee hallway.

“That was so mean,” Nino laughed, watching them go. “Adrien looks like he’s going to pass out.”

“Oh, please. She works too hard. She deserves to have a little fun. And this is her maid of honor gift so she better enjoy it. Homegirl isn’t cheap.” Alya leaned her head on his shoulder. “Besides, I think she really likes him and if they’re forced to spend a couple of hours together maybe she’ll be ready to admit it.”

“Were you serious about that dancer because I do see her…”

“Bring it on, Lahiffe. You can decide who you like better.”

Nino leaned over and kissed her. “You, Al, it’s always going to be you.”

“Then let’s get a dance and go home. Maybe I can practice some moves on you.”

“Yes ma’am.”  
____________________________________

“I’m beginning to think this was all planned,” Adrien said, expression apologetic.

“When it comes to Alya, that’s usually a pretty safe bet.”

“Look, you don’t have to…I mean, just because we’re in here doesn’t mean you need to dance or…or whatever.” Adrien looked around the dim room, wiping his palms on his jeans.

“Would you maybe want to talk?” 

Adrien looked relieved. “That sounds really nice actually.”

She smiled at him and pushed the mask up to the top of her head. “Get comfortable on the couch.”

He sat down on the edge and then slowly sank back. Marinette perched beside him, curling her legs under her. “This is a really nice couch.”

She nodded happily. “Tikki let me go with her to pick them out when she was doing a remodel. This one is my favorite.”

“How long have you been working here?”

“Three years…well, a little over that now. My family runs a bakery and we started struggling for a few months. I was already doing the odd fix-it jobs here and there but couldn’t get anything steady enough to really help. Tikki took me on and taught me everything I needed to know,” she smiled fondly, running a hand along the back of the couch. “I was able to help my parents get things back on track and realized I actually enjoyed doing this so I’m still here.”

“That’s really cool,” he said sincerely. “I wish I could find something I enjoy doing that much.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a catalogue model,” he answered, cheeks darkening. “You know, smiling guy in slacks and a polo hanging out by a lake in a not-at-all staged way to sell you only the best polyester khakis? That’s me.”

Marinette giggled and Adrien was pleasantly surprised to see her nose and eyes scrunch up as she did. It was too endearingly cute. “I wonder if I’ve seen any of your work.”

“If you’ve seen a generic blonde guy trying to sell you the latest in middle of the road fashion, you most likely have.”

She tilted her head. “I don’t think anyone would call you generic, Adrien.”

He felt a little shiver at hearing her say his name in such a soft way. 

“I want to thank you again for helping me last night. You really were a wonderful partner.”

“I should be thanking you. That was…like nothing I’ve ever experienced.” He ducked his head sheepishly. “Honestly, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you— it! The dance, I mean…”

“You really enjoyed yourself?”

“I think you know the answer is yes,” he said, voice a little lower. “I couldn’t exactly hide it.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip. “Would you…is that something you would be interested in trying again?”

“Yes,” he replied immediately. “With you, yes. I, uh, I don’t think I’d go looking for it somewhere else though.”

“What was it that you liked exactly?” she asked, leaning closer.

“No one’s ever…I wouldn’t have thought I would like being restrained but…”

“You did?”

He nodded, throat dry.

Marinette glanced at the clock on the wall behind him and then gave him her full attention. “We have plenty of time. If you want, I could…I could show you some of the other types of bondage I’ve used in acts before. Do you want—“

“Please.”


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette came back into the room with a duffel bag. She closed the door behind her and turned to Adrien. “Sorry that took a few minutes. Bridgette had moved some things around and I couldn’t find everything.”

“Uh, that’s…that’s okay.”

“You look nervous.”

“I am.”

She smiled softly. “We don’t have to do anything. You know that, right? You don’t even have to stay if you—“

“I want to stay. I’m nervous, but…in a good way?”

“Okay,” Marinette nodded, coming further into the room. She set the duffel bag on the floor by the couch. “I’ve never done this outside of an act, so…I’ve practiced with Felix, but…” She trailed off, sat down, and unzipped the bag. “I can just show you how I’ve bound him, maybe?”

“S-sure.” Adrien licked his lips, his cheeks a light pink.

“Uh, why don’t you take off your shoes? I think you’ll be more comfortable.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to turn on some music.” She hit the play button on an iPod docked on a small table by the couch. The song from the night before began to play.

“I downloaded this one today,” he said, setting his shoes to the side.

“It’s one of my favorites.”

“Mine too…now.”

Keeping her eyes on him, Marinette slid the mask down her face. “I’m trusting you to communicate with me, okay, Handsome? If you don’t like something or want to stop, tell me.”

“Okay,” Adrien gulped. 

“We’re going to start with something simple. Stand up and turn your back to me.”

He obeyed and Ladybug pressed herself to his back, sliding her hands down from his shoulders to his wrists. She stepped back and pulled his hands behind his back quickly and Adrien inhaled sharply. He felt the same softness wrap around his wrist as the night before. The other one received similar treatment and then fingers danced their way up his arms. He tried to move his arms and found his wrists were secured together behind his back.

“How does that feel?” she whispered in his ear.

“Good,” he breathed.

“On your knees.”

Adrien immediately dropped to the floor, his knees hitting with a thud. 

“Holy…I didn’t mean…” she shook her head. “Are you okay?”

He blinked up at her, green eyes wide and chest heaving. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, her own eyes widening. She circled and knelt down behind him. “I’m going to secure your wrists to your ankles now.”

Adrien’s breathing picked up, transitioning into shallow puffs.

“Hey.” She scooted around to the front of him. “Look at me,” she instructed, cupping his cheek. He obeyed, his eyes desperate and vulnerable. “I need you to regulate your breathing for me, Handsome. In and out, in and out. Can’t have you passing out on me now, can I?”

“I…I’m sorry. I can’t…I’m not…”

“Do you want me to uncuff you?”

“No! Please don’t.”

“Okay,” she said softly. “Tell me what you’re feeling right now.”

Adrien took a deep, shuddering breath. “Is it weird to say safe?”

Ladybug smiled at him fondly. “If it’s how you feel, it’s not weird.” She brushed a lock of stray hair away from his forehead. “This is a whole new world for you, isn’t it?”

“Do you think I’m a creep?”

“No. I think you’re cute.”

He looked relieved. “I’m okay with cute.”

“Are your knees okay?”

“They’re starting to ache a little.”

“Do you want to sit on the couch?”

“N-no.” His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. “Could you…are you going to finish?”

Ladybug tilted her head, studying him. “You want me to?”

“Yes, please.”

She stood and moved behind him again, gently wrapping the soft leather around one ankle. A visible tremor ran down his back. Ladybug secured the other ankle and gave his wrists a tug, hooking them to the ankle cuffs. “Still with me?”

Adrien nodded and let his head hang forward, taking in slow breaths. Ladybug speared her fingers into his hair and gently tugged his head backwards so he was looking up at her as she stood behind him. His lips were parted as he watched her through heavily lidded eyes. “Are…are you going to kiss me?”

Startled, she released her hold on his head and he let it fall forward again as heat flashed along her skin and a desperate pang of desire went straight to her clit. There was a soft knock on the door a moment before it opened. Felix poked his head in and raised an eyebrow. “Just letting you know your time is up unless…”

Ladybug cleared her throat, nodding. “Thanks, we’ll be out in a few minutes.”

He gave her a pointed look, but she glanced down at the bound man in front of her. Felix shut the door.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said quietly. “I…I shouldn’t have asked about the kiss. That wasn’t—“

“Let’s just get these off of you,” she said stiffly, kneeling down and quickly unhooking the cuffs from each other and then his wrists and ankles. She stood and offered him a hand. Adrien took it, standing a little shakily, and she dropped her hand away as soon as he was completely upright.

“I feel like I did something wrong.”

“You didn’t. I just have this thing…Adrien, I’m sorry. Whatever this is,” she gestured between them, “can’t be whatever you’re looking for. I can’t be that.”

“I’m not looking for anything, honest. I…I like you, and—“

“You don’t know me.”

“I want to.”

“Felix should still be outside so he can show you the way back into the main part of the club. If Alya and Nino left, there are always taxi services parked outside.”

“Marinette—“

“Ladybug,” she corrected, tapping her mask. “I’m Ladybug here.”

“Right, sorry.” He looked around the dim room. “I’ll, uh…I’ll just go. Thanks.” His shoulders slumped as he eased out of the door.

Marinette pushed up her mask and dropped down to the couch.   
____________________________________

“You realize he lives in this building.”

“Alya,” Marinette warned, shifting the boxes in her arms as they climbed the stairs.

“I’m just saying, you’re going to run into him at some point. Not to mention, but actually to totally mention, you’ll have to be with him an entire weekend a month or so from now at the wedding,” Alya said, carrying a single lamp.

“Maybe I just won’t go to the wedding.”

“Like hell. I’ll drag you down the aisle with me, kicking and screaming if I have to.”

“You know I wouldn’t miss it,” Marinette sighed, shouldering open her new apartment door. “It will be fine. I just need some time.”

“You’ve had over a week. Nino said the poor guy’s been losing his mind. Has he shown up at the club?”

“No, I think he may have called once to see if I was working, but I can’t be sure. Alix said she thought it was him.” She dropped the box and rolled her shoulder.

Alya looked around the room. “This place is a shit hole.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied dryly. “It’s free though. Tarin said I could stay here if I fix it up and am available to take on other odd jobs that may come up, which they will since this whole building is falling apart.”

“Listen, I know you make good money since I wasted a buttload of it trying to hook you and Pretty Boy up—“

“I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“Shush. Anyway, I don’t get why you don’t just rent a nicer place.”

“I’m trying to get my design business started and it takes a lot of materials to make samples. All my money is going towards that.”

“I guess.”

“Thank you for worrying about me though, Mom,” Marinette teased, hugging her best friend.

“You really should go see Adrien. I think he’d be good for you.”

“Alya.”

“Marinette.”

“Fine, I’ll think about it, okay?”

Alya held up two hands. “That’s all I ask.”

“A little help please?!” Nino gasped, teetering to the side with a huge box as he made it into the apartment. The women rushed over to assist him. “I ran into…Adrien…downstairs,” he panted. “Wants…to help.”

“Breathe, babe,” Alya instructed.

Marinette shifted uneasily. “I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.”

“For crying out loud, Mari, let the poor man help move your crap in here. He’s not proposing.”

She bit her lip. “You’re right. I’m being ridiculous. He’s a perfectly nice guy who of course is going to offer to help because he’s perfect.”

“I think you meant to say nice at the end.”

“Shit.”  
____________________________________

“Well, I’m tired and full of cheap pizza and beer, so I believe it’s time to call it a night,” Nino said, patting his stomach. He stood and rubbed his back. “I’m getting too old to help friends move into second level apartments. You’re hiring a moving company the next time, Mari.”

Marinette stood and hugged him, kissing his cheek. “Thank you for suffering for me, Ninny.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“We on for cardio in the morning, Al?”

Alya groaned.

“See you then,” Marinette smiled, walking them to the door. “Night.”

Adrien stood to the side awkwardly. “Uh, thanks for dinner. Let me know if you need any more help settling in.”

“Right, thanks, Adrien.”

“You’re welcome, Marinette.” He stepped out the door and turned slightly, shook his head, and started down the hall. 

“Adrien, wait.”

He spun so quickly he almost lost his footing, tilting against the wall to balance himself. Marinette covered her mouth as a giggle slipped out. Adrien’s cheeks turned a deep pink.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled, straightening up. “Sorry I’m a spaz.”

“I…this is weird, but would you mind if I came up and used your shower? Mine isn’t functional yet and I should be able to work on it tomorrow but—“

“Of course you can!”

Marinette blinked. “Thanks.”

“I’ll just go ahead up and get some things straightened. Come up when you’re ready.”

“Sure,” she nodded, watching him hurry to the stairwell.

Marinette went back into her apartment and gathered the things she would need for a shower, dumping them in a tote. Taking a deep breath, she locked her door and headed up to the fifth floor.  
____________________________________

Adrien opened the door immediately after the first knock. Marinette smiled shyly, moving past him. 

“Feel free to use anything in there, and I laid out some fresh towels, just in case. I lit a candle so it should smell nice…holy cats, that’s super weird, isn’t it? Why did I even do that?” He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m making this awkward and now you’re going to want to avoid me again and I—“

“No, I’m sorry,” Marinette said, placing two fingers over his mouth. “It was really crappy of me to cut you off like that.” She laughed then, pulling her hand away. “And cutting you off just now, I suppose. I’m sorry I got weird. I don’t…relationships aren’t something I do so…”

“What do you do?”

“What?”

“If you don’t do relationships?” Adrien asked, eyes earnest.

Marinette frowned. “I don’t guess I do anything.”

“Oh.” His eyebrows knitted together. “Are you opposed to dates?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“I think so,” he blushed.

“How about you let me go get naked in your shower and think about it?”

Adrien inhaled sharply and nodded. Marinette smiled and walked to the bathroom, closing the door just enough but not quite all the way. Adrien stared at the not completely closed door, palms itching and heart rate skyrocketing.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mmroooww,” Plagg said, staring at the door.

“Believe me, I know,” Adrien whispered. “I can’t just go in there though, right? That would be…wrong.”

The cat blinked up at him. 

“On the other hand, it seems like she left the door cracked on purpose. Is that an invitation? Or maybe it’s a test! But is it a test to see if I’ll come in or stay out here?” Adrien frowned. “And what would I do once I’m in there? Shower with her? We haven’t even kissed. Although she has touched me in a way…no, that was a dance. It was…it was…”

Plagg twitched his tail, stood, and sauntered away.

“You’re right,” Adrien nodded. “I should stay out here. That would be crazy to go in.” He moved to the couch and sat down, picking up the book he had been thumbing through earlier. After a few moments, his eyes drifted back to the cracked door. He could still hear the shower running so she hadn’t gotten out yet. He looked down at his book and groaned. Finally he gave up on pretending to read and tossed the paperback to the coffee table and pulled out his phone.

**Adrien: HELP. Marinette is taking a shower in my apartment.**

**Nino: Then why the hell are you texting me?**

**Adrien: I’m not with her!**

**Nino: Ah. Did she ask you to join her?**

**Adrien: No! But she did leave the door cracked. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**

**Nino: Hang on, I’ll consult the master.**

Adrien scrolled through Tumblr, hoping something would keep his attention while he waited on Nino’s reply. Surely Marinette was running out of hot water. How long was she going to stay in there? She was going to get chilly and then she would need warming up and he had an awfully warm bed and—

**Nino: Good call on staying put, dude. Al says Mari is testing you.**

**Adrien: Damn it. I knew it. I did the right thing?**

Suddenly Adrien’s phone rang, Nino’s picture flashing on the screen. “Hello?”

“Don’t talk, just listen,” Alya said quickly. “Marinette is a wonderful person but she’s a self-sabotager and she’s going to try to get you to do something so she has a reason to say it wouldn’t work out. Don’t let her do it. Be the perfect gentleman you are and don’t give in to her little games, got it?”

“I…maybe?”

Alya sighed. “If it seems too good to be true, it probably is, okay?”

Adrien glanced over at the cracked bathroom door. “Got it.” 

“She really is worth it, Adrien. She deserves someone like you.”

“Thanks, Alya.”

“Talk to you soon, Sunshine.” The line went dead and Adrien dropped his phone on the couch. He could hear Marinette moving around the bathroom so she must have finally finished her shower. He picked up his book and made himself concentrate on the words. 

The bathroom door creaked open and Marinette stepped out, damp hair leaving wet marks on her shirt. “Thanks,” she smiled, cheeks tinting pink. “It feels good to be clean.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Uh, any time, you know, in case you don’t get your shower fixed as soon as you’re hoping.”

“Thanks,” she said again, ducking her head.

There was something different now from the woman who had flirted with him before going into the bathroom. Marinette almost seemed shy as she stood in a t-shirt and shorts, bare toes digging into the carpet.

“So, um, I think maybe you asked me on a date?”

Adrien dropped his book and stood. “Yeah. Did you have a chance to think about it?”

“I took a very long shower,” she nodded.

“I noticed,” he replied, feeling his cheeks warm.

Marinette tilted her head, studying him. “If the offer still stands, I’d like to go on a date with you, Awkward Adrien,” she smiled, giving him a wink.

“It definitely still stands. When would be a good time? I don’t know if you get any nights off or…”

“I usually take one or two nights off a week. Most of the time, it’s Mondays and Thursdays. I know those aren’t great date nights, but—“

“They’re perfect! Can I take you out tomorrow night?”

“I still need to move some stuff in so I don’t know if that’ll really work,” she frowned.

“What about Thursday?”

Marinette blushed. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” he beamed at her.

“Yeah.”  
____________________________________

“You need to realize how much I like you because I’m doing this,” Felix complained, pushing a box across the floor. “I must because I don’t know how the hell you talked me into helping you move on my day off.”

Marinette laughed. “It was, like, ten boxes. Alya and Nino helped with all the big stuff yesterday.”

“And where’s Mr. Catalogue Model, hmmm? Why isn’t he here helping?”

“He’s probably upstairs in his apartment. Besides, he helped yesterday. I wasn’t going to ask him to help again.”

Felix spun dramatically, eyebrows raised. “He lives here?”

“It’s just a coincidence.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Fe.”

“M.”

“He asked me on a date,” she said, scrunching her nose. “We’re going out Thursday.”

“As I live and breathe,” Felix said dryly.

“What?”

“You’re not going out with him.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Twenty euros says you end up working Thursday night, not because you have to, but because you need the excuse.”

“I want to go on a date with him,” Marinette insisted. 

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do,” she growled, throwing a wad of packing paper at him. “What’s wrong with you anyway?”

“I saw you had him all trussed up the other night.”

“So?”

“Do you really think he can tell the difference between Ladybug and Marinette?” Felix strode across the room. “Even when you’re pretty Marinette in your special pink date dress,” he ran a hand down her cheek, “don’t you think he’ll be imagining sexy Ladybug in red, tying him down and dancing up on him?”

Marinette’s brows knitted together. 

“Why do this to yourself, love?”

“I thought you said I should give him a chance,” she said quietly.

“I was wrong.” He gazed down at her, one hand sliding to her hip. “You and I could be good together.”

Marinette stepped back. “It’s never been that way between us.”

“It could be.”

“I wouldn’t let you tie me up and you know it. What’s this really about?”

Felix’s face shut down. “I should go.”

Marinette reached out, touching his arm. “Hey, talk to me.”

“I don’t want to like her.”

“Bridgette?”

“She’s shy and quiet and there’s no way in hell she could give me what I need,” he said stiffly. “I doubt she’d even be into… It just wouldn’t work.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “But?”

He glared at her.

“We can’t help how we feel, Felix. Maybe you should give her a chance if you like her. She might surprise you.”

“I doubt that,” he grumbled. “I guess I should get going.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“We doing the beam or you have something else in mind?”

“I’ll think about it and let you know tomorrow. Mylene doesn’t update the act list ‘til one or so anyway.”

“Yes ma’am,” he smirked.

“Get out of here,” she grinned.

Felix opened the door and Adrien blinked at him, fist raised in a knocking gesture. “Oh, um, hi.”

Felix looked Adrien up and down and turned back to Marinette. “Forget what I said, love.”

“You’re giving me whiplash. Go. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

He grinned and slipped past the other man. Adrien watched him walk down the hall for a moment before returning his attention to Marinette. “Sorry to just stop by. I didn’t realize you had company.”

“Felix was just helping me bring over the last few boxes. Do you want to come in?”

“Uh, actually, I ordered way too much Chinese food and I wanted to see if you would like to come upstairs and help me eat it,” he said, shoulders rising slightly as he bit his bottom lip.

“Uh-huh,” she smiled. “And why did you order so much?”

“In the hopes that you would be hungry?”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “That was a risky move.”

“Did it work?” he asked hopefully.

“We’re going out Thursday.”

Adrien’s face fell a little as he scratched the back of his neck. “Right, sure. I, uh…sorry, this probably was too much, right? I was excited and…” He smiled. “I’m looking forward to Thursday. I’ll see you then.”

“Have a good night, Adrien.”

He stepped back into the hall. “You too, Marinette.”

She closed the door and looked at the stacks of boxes filling her living room. “Chinese actually sounds really nice,” she said to no one.  
____________________________________

Adrien frowned at the coffee table full of food. It looked like he would be eating leftovers all week. He was torn between being embarrassed and being proud that he made a move, a failed move, but a move, nonetheless. And Marinette hadn’t seemed angry. If anything, he thought maybe he amused her. That wasn’t the worst thing. 

Plagg wound around his legs, pushing his head against Adrien’s shin.

“Thanks, Buddy, but you’re still not getting any of the crab puffs. I’m not cleaning up the aftermath again.”

A knock had Adrien’s heart jumping up into his throat. Plagg looked up at him. “Do you think it’s her?” he whispered to the cat. Plagg twitched his tail and jumped up on the couch. 

There was another tentative knock, much softer than the first one. Adrien hurried to the door and pulled it open to an empty hallway. He stuck his head out to see Marinette’s retreating back. “Wait!”

She turned with a small smile. “I changed my mind if that’s okay.”

“Come in,” he grinned, making a sweeping gesture.

“Thanks.” She entered his apartment and made her way to the couch. “Oh, hello.”

“Marinette, Plagg. Plagg, this is Marinette, the one I was telling you about,” Adrien introduced, winking at Marinette. She giggled.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Plagg.” She reached out to pet the cat.

“I wouldn’t do that! He doesn’t usually…” Adrien trailed off, mouth dropping open. A steady purr rumbled through Plagg’s body as he nuzzled Marinette’s hand.

“He’s sweet,” she said, bringing her fingers to scratch under the cat’s chin.

“Uh, yeah…not usually, but…” He looked at her in wonder. 

“So when you said you ordered too much, you weren’t kidding,” Marinette teased, turning towards the coffee table. “Did you just get one of everything?”

“That would be crazy.”

She turned to him. “You seem like you could be a little crazy.”

Adrien frowned. “I do?”

“Not in a scary way, more in an adorable ‘how does he survive in the wild’ kind of way.”

“I really don’t know how to take that.”

“What have you got to drink?” she asked, taking a seat on the couch. 

“Oh, uh, beer and water.”

She smiled over her shoulder. “The necessities then.”

“I may have a bottle of wine in the cabinet.”

“Water will be fine.”

Adrien nodded and went on a quest for drinks.

“Have the outlets in your bedroom given you any more trouble?” Marinette called, spooning chicken fried rice onto a plate.

“They’ve been perfect,” he smiled, returning with two bottled waters.

“Good.” She took in a spoonful of rice, chewing thoughtfully. “I think we need to talk.”

“Okay.”

“I need to know what you’re wanting from me. Do you want to go out on dates or do you want to explore more of the bondage stuff? Either way is fine, I just…it would be helpful if I knew where you’re coming from.”

Adrien swallowed. “Is it bad to want both?” When Marinette didn’t immediately reply, he continued. “If I need to pick one, then dates. I want to go on dates with you.”

“And if I said I didn’t do any of the bondage outside the club?”

“That’s fine,” he nodded. “I mean, you’re the only experience I’ve had with it and that was only…two times. I’d like…it would be nice to try more, but I’d rather get to know you if it’s one or the other.”

“And if I said I wanted to take you in your room right now and tie you to the bed posts?”

A pork dumpling rolled off Adrien’s fork, landing with a splat on the coffee table. “O-obviously I’d be okay with that,” he said, voice tight.

“Why?”

“Why?” he echoed. “Because the last two times have made me feel better than any other sexual encounter I’ve ever had.” His cheeks reddened. “Not that we had sex! It was sexual but it wasn’t…I didn’t…you don’t have to…” He dropped his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I just said that out loud.”

“You really enjoyed it that much?”

“I really, really did.” He shot her a self-deprecating smile. 

“I might be a shitty person to date,” she warned.

“I might be too. I’ve never actually dated anyone before. Well, I’ve dated but nothing serious.” He glanced at her. “Not that I’m saying this has to be serious! It can be…I’m happy with whatever you want.”

Marinette nodded and continued to eat. After a few silent minutes, she spoke again. “I want to explore this…with you. Everything I’ve ever done has been part of an act. I want to see how it feels off the stage. The other night was…different for me. I’d like to feel that again.”

Adrien’s breathing picked up. “I want that too.”

“Last week with you,” Marinette closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, “it’s never felt like that before. I’ve never wanted to…”

“I’ve got handcuffs,” he said quietly. “I…I ordered them as soon as I got home.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Marinette nodded. “Let’s put this food up so it doesn’t spoil.” She stood and began closing up containers. Adrien watched her for moment, heart racing, and then he started to gather the containers and truck them to the fridge. Once all the food was put away, Marinette looked at him. “Go get the handcuffs and bring them back in here.”

“N-now?”

“Oh. No, we don’t have to now,” Marinette frowned. “I’m sorry. I think I totally misread everything. I don’t…” 

Adrien swallowed hard and stood, turning to disappear down his small hallway. When he returned to the living room, all the lights had been turned off except for a dim lamp on the side table. “Stand with your back to me,” Marinette instructed, taking the handcuffs from him.

Adrien turned around and let her take his left wrist. She snapped the cuff around it and he sighed in relief. “Have you tried putting them on yourself?” she asked quietly, pulling back his other wrist.

“It wasn’t the same.”

Marinette closed the other cuff and stepped back. “I want you to turn around and face me.” She smiled when he did. “Good. Now, I want you to gently go to your knees.”

He lowered himself slowly, his knees making a soft sound as they hit the carpet. Marinette leaned towards him and cupped his chin, making him look up at her. “Tell me what you want, Adrien.” 

His eyes widened a little and his breathing picked up.

“How about I tell you what I want first?”

He nodded emphatically, never taking his eyes off of her.

“I want to see how this feels with you, but…I’m not ready to…we’re not going to have sex, okay? This is just me testing how I feel about doing this offstage and you seeing if you like it. This is kind of new for both of us. Is that all right with you?”

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“Good,” she smiled in relief. “Now, Adrien, tell me what you want.”

“I want…I want…”

Marinette waited patiently, eyes expectant.

“I want you to kiss me,” he finally said, a fierce blush working its way to the tips of his ears. “While I’m like this.”

“I can do that,” she said softly, leaning in.


	6. Chapter 6

Soft was the first thing Adrien thought as Marinette’s lips touched his. Soft and warm. He moved to touch her face, forgetting his hands were locked behind his back. It frustrated and excited him. His mouth tried to follow hers as she slowly pulled away.

“How was that?” she asked, voice soft, leaning just far enough away that he couldn’t reach her.

Adrien blinked up at her. “Can we do it again?”

Marinette smiled and knelt down. “You know you’re ridiculously cute, right?”

“Is that a good thing?”

She nodded, a hand sliding behind his neck as she pressed her lips to his once more, Adrien sighing against her mouth. Marinette ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and he admitted her, tentatively touching his tongue to hers. One hand slid up into his hair, grabbing a thick tuft between her fingers. Her other hand moved around his side and then between his arm and back. She pressed him closer to her, their lips never parting. Adrien let out a soft whimper when she pushed against his bound arms, forcing them away from his body.

“I want to hear you make that sound again,” Marinette breathed, resting her forehead against his. 

“If we keep doing this, I’m pretty sure you will,” Adrien flushed. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

He swallowed and nodded. 

“Maybe that’s all we should do tonight.” She sat back on her heels.

“O-okay.”

She kissed his cheek before moving behind him and releasing him from the handcuffs. She caught one of his wrists as he brought it around. “Does it hurt?” she asked, running her thumb along the agitated red line where the metal had rubbed against his skin.

“No,” he whispered, watching her intently.

“We should get wrist cuffs like I used on you at the club. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?”

Marinette glanced up in surprise. “What?”

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t mean…not for sex. It’s just…it would be nice to…” He let out a big whoosh of air. “I don’t want you to leave yet,” he admitted.

“I probably should though,” she said gently.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Marinette offered the handcuffs to him. “I don’t know if you would be interested— I know we’re in this weird feeling things out stage— but I’ll be doing a bondage act with Felix tomorrow night. We’ll probably do something different than the beam if you want to see it.”

“I would be watching you and Felix?”

Marinette furrowed her brows. “That’s weird, right? Forget I said anything.”

“I’ll come,” he said quickly. “I mean, I have a photo shoot most of the day, but I should be able to make it in time.”

“Someone needs to sell some khakis?” she teased.

“Come on, there’ll be loafers too,” he winked back.

She fingered the collar of his polo. “I have to confess, I’m curious as to what you would look like in leather.” She danced her fingers down his chest. “Something black and tight.”

Adrien chuckled nervously. “I don’t know that I could pull off something like that.”

Her eyes twinkled with amusement. “I think you’re underestimating yourself, Handsome.” Marinette stood then and stretched. “I need to get back downstairs. I wanted to get a few more boxes unpacked before I call it a night.”

“Right.” He stood with her and fought off the impulse to ask her if he could come help.

They walked to the door and Marinette turned, giving him a gentle kiss. “I had fun tonight.”

“Me too.” Adrien pressed forward and kissed her again.

“I’m never going to go back to my place if we keep doing this,” she murmured against his lips.

“That would just be awful,” he smiled, kissing her once more.

“Okay, okay,” she pulled away, cheeks pink. “I’m going home. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“One way or another,” he nodded.  
__________________________________________

“Babe, don’t answer it,” Nino panted, gripping Alya’s hips tight. 

“It’s Mari,” she replied, leaning forward to grab her phone. Nino groaned as she shifted above him, pressing her breasts against his face as she reached. Alya sat straight up, bringing the phone to her ear as she began to bounce on top of Nino once again. “Hello?”

“I handcuffed Adrien in his living room and made out with him,” Marinette said in greeting.

“Well, fuck me.”

“I’m trying,” Nino growled. Alya blew him a kiss and tilted her hips, making him grunt.

“And what happened after you made out?”

“I took the cuffs off of him and came back to my place.”

Alya frowned. “Is he there right now?”

“No! He’s upstairs in his apartment.” Marinette paused. “Did I just hear Nino grunt?”

“You’re the one who called while we were having sex,” Alya smirked, scraping her fingernails down Nino’s chest.

“Gross! Call me back later!” The line went dead and Alya tossed her phone on the bed. 

“Now, where were we?” she smiled down at her fiancé.   
__________________________________________

Marinette paced her apartment, avoiding the tall stacks of boxes she was putting off unpacking. The afterglow of their first kisses had worn off and she was beginning to panic. What in the world had she been thinking? This was going to be too messy. She should just back out now. Maybe she could ask Ivan not to let Adrien in if he actually showed up at the club tomorrow night.

Her phone rang and she jumped. “Hello?!”

“I figured you’d be in full meltdown mode by now,” Alya drawled.

“I’m not melting down. I’m…logically working my way through things.”

“You should be upstairs humping the brains out of Blondie.”

“Alya, it’s just too complicated. What if it doesn’t work out? We live in the same building now! And he’ll be in the wedding. I don’t want to ruin your special day.” Marinette sighed into the phone. “How was the rest of your sex?”

“Delightful. Nino has a magnificent cock.”

“Instant regret.”

Alya laughed. “I think you’re being a tad ridiculous. You can’t break up with him before you’ve even gone out. Was he a good kisser?”

“So good.”

“And did you like doing your freaky deaky bondage stuff on him?”

“Alya,” Marinette whined.

“Well?”

“Yes, okay. With Felix, it’s always been about giving the audience a show. With Adrien, it made me…want things.”

“Ooo, that sounds promising.”

“But nothing can happen.”

“You can’t keep denying yourself happiness, M,” Alya said gently. “You deserve it just as much as anyone else.”

“I don’t know how to be with someone else. What if I change or something?”

“Sometimes change isn’t a bad thing as long as you still stay you.”

“What if…what if I’m not enough?” she whispered.

“We’re all afraid of that, but when you find that person…I know I’m enough for Nino, I just know, but I had to give him a chance. Do you understand?”

“I’m scared.”

“I know you are.”

“But Adrien is really sweet.”

“He is,” Alya agreed.

Marinette yawned. “I need to go to sleep or I’m going to be worthless at rehearsal tomorrow. Talk to you later, Al.”

“Sweet dreams, M.”  
__________________________________________

Adrien cursed traffic as he was finally admitted into the club. 

“You were almost late, Awkward Adrien” Alix smirked, sliding a rum and Coke across the bar. “Ladybug’s been finding the most random reasons to do floor checks tonight. Figured you might grace us with your presence.”

He took a sip of the drink and relaxed. “Work ran late and then traffic was a bear.”

“You guys aren’t dating, right?” the bartender asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, we’re…to be honest, I don’t know what we are,” he said.

“Hmmm.” She nodded towards the stage. “There’s a reserved table up front. I’m guessing your name is on it, but I’ll double check.” She flagged down a dancer. “Yo, Kim, who is that table for?”

The man paused to wink at a woman as she passed him. Her cheeks flushed and she giggled, pushing her way into the restroom. 

“Flirt,” Alix said with a roll of her eyes. “Can you go check for me?”

He looked towards the stage. “It’s a bit far.” He glanced at Adrien. “Don’t tell me this is who I think it is.”

“Just walk him to his damn table, Kim.”

“Right this way, Awkward Adrien.”

“How does everyone know about that?” Adrien grumbled.

“Queenie is a huge gossip and Ladybug made the mistake of mentioning you in her presence.”

“Ah.”

Kim picked up a placard on the table and chuckled. “Awkward Adrien.” He held it out to show the looping script showcasing the moniker. A tiny ladybug was drawn over the ‘n’. “Man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ladybug hold a table for anyone other than Alya and Nino.” He gave Adrien a once over. “Interesting.”

The lights dimmed and the man bowed. “Enjoy the show.”

Adrien sat down, the familiar nervous feeling settling into his stomach. Ladybug and Felix appeared from behind a screen and Ladybug led him down to his knees on a stack of pillows at center stage. She picked up a coil of rope and her eyes met Adrien’s with an intensity that took his breath away.

His chest felt tight as he watched her weave a delicate cage around Felix’s upper body with the soft rope. The man’s face was a portrait of desperate longing as she moved around him. The music playing was a living, breathing thing Adrien was sure would be on repeat in his dreams tonight. Ladybug made Felix struggle to his feet and then began to secure his forearms to long lengths of rope that hung from the ceiling. She held Adrien’s gaze when she lifted one of Felix’s legs back and up, securing it with another hanging length of rope. He shifted uneasily in his seat, the pressure against the zipper of his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

By the time the demonstration was over and the stage had been showered with tips and praise, Adrien almost felt dizzy with lust. He watched Ladybug disappear behind the screen as a stagehand cut Felix down. What was he supposed to do now? His heart was racing. He wanted that. He wanted her to string him up like that so bad. Shit. What had he gotten himself into? 

“Um, sir?” A soft voice asked.

Adrien turned to the young woman standing behind him.

“Are you Adrien Agreste?”

He nodded, not sure he could speak yet.

“Ladybug has requested you come to her dressing room. I can take you there now.”

He stood awkwardly and followed the woman to the bright hall from his second time in the club. She knocked on the door. “Marinette, I have Adrien for you.”

“Thanks, Bridgette. He can come in.”

Bridgette tilted her head towards the door with a small smile and retreated back down the hall.

Adrien turned the knob and slipped inside. Marinette stood just inside the room and as soon as he was through the door, she pushed him up against it, slamming it shut with their weight, her lips crashing onto his.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette’s hands were everywhere as she kissed life into him. Adrien anchored himself with his own hands on her hips as every other sense of reality melted away and Marinette was his entire existence.

“I want you,” she breathed into his ear and a tremor ran up his spine.

“I want you too,” he sighed as her tongue flicked against his earlobe. She pulled at his belt buckle and Adrien felt his knees go weak. “Wait.”

Breathing hard, Marinette pulled back, hands still holding onto his belt.

“Wait,” Adrien repeated, leaning his head back against the door to catch his breath. “We need…we need to talk for a minute.”

“I don’t want to talk. I want to tie you down and fuck your brains out.”

“Shit,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Tell me that’s what you want.” Marinette pressed herself against him. “Tell me, Adrien, please.”

“Date,” he whispered. 

“What?” 

“I want to take you on a date.” His chest heaved as he flattened his back to the door to make as much room between them as he could.

Marinette stepped back with a confused expression. “You want sex. You want me to tie you up. I’ll do that. Right now.”

Adrien swallowed and nodded. “I…I do want those things, but I…”

“Maybe you should just go.” She turned her back to him and crossed the room, taking a seat at the vanity.

Adrien felt his heart plummet to his feet. “Marinette.”

“Go. I don’t want you here.” She wrapped her arms around herself, keeping her back to him. 

He nodded and put his hand on the knob, pausing. “Was this another test?” Her sharp inhale was enough of a reaction. “I thought so. The messed up thing is I don’t even know if I did the right thing.” He turned the knob and walked out into the bright hallway.  
_______________________________

Marinette scrubbed at the blackened grout with a ferocity that she only reached when she was really upset. The skin of her knuckles mottled under the pressure of her grip as she pressed the old toothbrush in between the tiles. She could almost feel him moving around three floors above her. “Damn it,” she growled as the plastic snapped and the toothbrush split in two. 

Tears began to sting her eyes and she widened them. If she started crying now, she may not stop until she had swollen eyes and a sniffling nose and that would be unacceptable on floor duty. It was Wednesday after all. And tomorrow would be Thursday, the day she was supposed to go on a date with…

“Nope,” Marinette said, getting to her feet. “We’re not doing that. Recalibrate, dumbass.”

She tossed the broken halves of the toothbrush in the trash and walked into the living room in time to hear her phone.

“Hello?”

“Are you serious right now?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could wash her hands. “Hello to you too.”

“Don’t you get an attitude with me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Alya snapped. “I should come over there right now and knock some sense into you.”

“Apparently Adrien and Nino gossip more than the average female.”

“You are not allowed to be quippy and cute right now. What the hell is going on with you?”

“I told you it wouldn’t work out and it didn’t work out.” Marinette dried her hands and moved into the kitchen. When was the last time she had eaten? Not today. Yesterday maybe?

“You know what? I give up. I love you, M, but I can’t do this with you. Adrien is a good guy, but I guess you aren’t ready to let yourself have that yet,” Alya sighed. “I’ll try to arrange things so it isn’t too awkward at the wedding.”

“You don’t need to worry about any of that. You know I wouldn’t do anything to take away from your day.”

“Yeah, sure. Sorry I tried to push you into this.”

“Al, you didn’t make me do anything. Adrien’s cute and sweet but…” Marinette trailed off, leaving a half-made sandwich on the counter and dropping to her couch. “I would only bring him down. Maybe I should just take Felix up on his offer—“

“So help me, if you start dating that asshole, I will unfriend you.”

“Felix is not an asshole.”

“Maybe not to you,” Alya conceded. “Lila recently moved back. Maybe I’ll get Nino to introduce her to Adrien.”

“Are you seriously trying to make me jealous? You just said you were giving up on me.”

“You should know better.”

Marinette chuckled. “That I should.”

“Are you really not going to see him again?”

“I was such a bitch to him.”

“What if he’d said yes to you tying him and going to town on him?”

“I really didn’t think guys talked this much to each other.”

“I’m pretty sure Nino and Adrien are in a relationship and they haven’t gotten around to telling me yet,” Alya drawled. “Stop avoiding the question.”

“I would’ve fucked him and moved on.”

“Liar.”

Marinette didn’t respond. 

“I know you think you’re some kind of slut because you dance around half naked and grind up on paying customers but don’t forget who you’re talking to. I know your score,” Alya said. “M, just because you met him at the club and he gets turned on by seeing you do your thing doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to know you. It doesn’t mean he’s only hanging around for sex or bondage or whatever the hell you two have talked about. The guy’s pretty good looking. He could get that anywhere.”

“I know that.”

“Do you?” Alya challenged. “You’re so amazing but it’s like you’re terrified for anyone new to see that. I don’t want you to miss out.”

“I messed up bad.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Marinette wiped at the tears that were tracking down her cheeks. “I need to make lunch so I can get cleaned up in time for work.”

“Go talk to him,” Alya advised. “Stop hiding.”

“Thanks.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”  
_______________________________

Adrien looked at the stack of bills, his stomach uneasy. He needed to book more shoots. At this rate, he was going to be looking for somewhere cheaper to live in six months and this place was as low income as he could have imagined going when he first moved in.

“Merooow.” Plagg leapt onto the table and sat on top of the bills, curling his tail over his front paws. 

“I can’t call him. You know what’ll happen if I call him.”

Plagg lifted his back leg and began to clean himself.

“We may just have to cut back on a few things.” Adrien looked over at the television. “We can go without cable and internet for a couple of months. I should catch up on some reading anyway.” He ran a hand through his hair. “If I call him, he’ll convince me to move back, and if I move back, I’ll never leave again.”

He glanced around the sparse apartment. “I don’t suppose that would be the worst fate. There are certain things I miss about living across town. It would probably still be like us living on our own. I doubt we would see much of him; I never did before. And…and there isn’t really much here for me, is there?”

A knock on the door grabbed his attention and he stood, crossing the room and answering it. He blinked in surprise to find a timid Marinette standing in the hallway.

“I need to apologize,” Marinette said quickly. “I was a bitch to you and I’m sorry and you don’t have to forgive me but I needed you to know.” She let out a whoosh of air and glanced up at him, worrying her bottom lip.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Do you want to come in?”

“Okay,” she nodded, hesitantly stepping inside. “I can’t stay long. I have work soon.”

“Right,” Adrien said. “You work the floors tonight.”

“I do.”

He rubbed his palms down his sweatpants. “You know what? You call me Awkward Adrien and I’m just going to go with it, so I need you to listen while I ramble for a minute.” He gestured to the couch and Marinette took a seat, watching him curiously.

“I like you. In fact, I like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone and to be honest, it scares the crap out of me. I think about you all the time. I probably shouldn’t admit that, but there it is. Literally all the time, Marinette. I’ve known you for all of three weeks and one of those was you avoiding me and I still can’t…” He shook his head in frustration. “Alya warned me that you would try to sabotage a relationship. I’ve tried to be so careful and you’ve made it really hard.” He grinned to himself. “And now I want to make an erection joke which is so not needed.”

Marinette giggled softly. 

“I want this to work…and I think you want this too, right? It’s not one-sided.”

“It’s not,” she agreed, her voice quiet. 

“So can we maybe try to just be honest with each other? No games or tests or whatever the hell last night was.”

Marinette flushed. “I’m sorry about that. I kept watching you and your face while I was working on Felix was…” She closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders back. “I’ve never been so turned on while I was on stage. All I wanted to do was drag you up there with me. I guess I didn’t really know what to do with those feelings.”

“Can I still take you out tomorrow night?”

She looked up. “You still want to?”

“Did you not hear my little speech just now?” 

Marinette smiled. “I would love that.” She glanced down at her phone and stood. “But for now, duty calls.”

“I, uh…I usually stay up pretty late so if you get off and want some company…”

“I don’t get home until around one-thirty most nights, but if you’re still awake—“

“I will be,” he said quickly.

“Then you should come down.” She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’d really like the company.”  
_______________________________

Marinette had given up on Adrien by ten after two. She showered and ate a bowl of cereal and settled down on the couch to finish her winding down ritual. 

As soon as she had gotten comfortable, there was a soft knock on her door and a whispered “Marinette?”

She tried to stop the smile as she crossed the room and eased the door open. Adrien blinked at her sleepily, hair sticking up on one side and a large red mark across his cheek. “I fell asleep,” he apologized, voice scratchy with exhaustion.

“I can see that,” she giggled. “You should go back to bed.”

“Am I too late? If you’re going to sleep now—“

Marinette shook her head. “I was going to watch an episode of something before that. You can join me.”

He gave her an adorably tired smile and followed her to the couch. They both stood by it awkwardly for a moment. “Would you mind if we laid down together?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t mind as long as you’re the big spoon.”

“I can do that.” He stretched out on the couch and Marinette sank down in front of him. Adrien gently settled his arm across her waist. “You smell nice,” he murmured.

“I just took a shower.”

He hummed appreciatively and buried his nose in her hair. Marinette tried to regulate her heartbeat and concentrate on the sitcom she had chosen. Part of her wanted to push back against him to see if their proximity was having the same effect on him as it was on her. The other part of her wanted to float into unconsciousness with his warmth all around her.


	8. Chapter 8

“Marinette,” Adrien whispered. She made a little humming sound and pressed closer to him. Adrien smiled fondly and brought his fingers up to run through her hair. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, but it still felt like early morning, no later than seven if he was guessing.

“Marinette,” he tried again. “I really need to use the bathroom.”

She exhaled and her eyes fluttered open. “We fell asleep,” she murmured, voice scratchy.

“We did,” he smiled.

“Sorry,” she yawned.

“I’m not.” He kissed her cheek. “I do have to go the bathroom though.”

“Ah, sorry,” she apologized again, sitting up and stretching. Adrien scooted from behind her and padded across the room. He looked confused for a split second and then ducked behind a door.

Marinette cupped her hand in front of her mouth and breathed out, scrunching her nose. She stood and made her way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It was much too early for her to be awake. She wasn’t usually upright until nine at the earliest. Maybe after Adrien left she could curl up in bed for a nap.

“Do you usually do breakfast?” he asked, coming into the kitchen. 

Marinette gestured to the percolating coffee pot.

Adrien laughed. “I meant actual breakfast, you know, with food.”

“Not usually,” she admitted. “I’m a little lazy in the mornings.”

“I can understand that with your hours. Would you mind if I made you breakfast?”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “I don’t think I actually have anything that you could use.”

He grinned. “I can go grab some stuff upstairs. I need to check in on Plagg anyway. Give me about fifteen minutes?”

“Okay,” she nodded. Adrien beamed at her and kissed her cheek before letting himself out.

Marinette stared at the closed door for a few moments before panic set in. She grabbed her phone and rushed into the bathroom. She hit call on Alya’s number and grabbed her toothbrush. 

“This must be an emergency because I didn’t realize you could function this early,” Alya said in greeting.

“Adrimmm spntttt the nighhh.”

“You’re going to need to run that by me one more time, marble mouth.”

Marinette spit into the sink and glared at the phone. “Adrien spent the night. We fell asleep on the couch after I got home from work.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It was.”

“And now you’re freaking out?” Alya asked.

“I don’t think I’m necessarily freaking out…”

“Did you kick him out already?”

“He’s upstairs getting stuff to make me breakfast.”

“You have that man smitten as a kitten,” Alya drawled. “You have today off, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“I suggest you keep him in your apartment all day then, preferably in your bed.”

“Alya!” Marinette dragged a brush through her hair, frowning.

Alya laughed. “Look, I have to go or I’m going to be late. Just take a deep breath. Adrien likes you and you like him. All the other stuff will fall into place.”

“Right. Thanks, Al.” Marinette ended the call and looked in the mirror. She was tempted to put on makeup but that would probably seem odd since Adrien had just seen her without it. She felt naked in only her baggy t-shirt and sleep shorts, her hair loose and face clean. No one saw her like this anymore. She had to admit although it felt odd, there was something nice about being able to show him this side of her.

“Marinette?”

She shook herself and left the bathroom. Adrien was spreading things out on the counter. 

“You know there are only two of us, right?” she asked, glancing at the food. 

“I wasn’t sure what you would like so I brought all the breakfast stuff I had.” He smiled up at her and Marinette noticed his hair was neater than it had been and she caught the faintest whiff of cologne. At least she wasn’t the only one feeling a little insecure. 

“I’m going to like anything you make.”

“You’re much too confident in my cooking abilities then,” he chuckled.

“And here you had me convinced that you know what you’re doing!” 

“I’m a good actor.”

“Obviously. I’ll take whatever you’re willing to do.” She rounded the counter and stood behind him, hooking her chin around his bicep and sneaking her arms around his middle. He relaxed into her touch, his hands stilling on the different containers. “What are you going to give me, Awkward Adrien?”

“Anything you want,” he said, voice soft.

Marinette felt her heartbeat speed up. She could sense the subtle change that had fallen over them. Somewhere between teasing him about his cooking and touching him, things had shifted. 

“Marinette,” he whispered. His breathing had transitioned into the shallow rhythm he seemed to take on when things became intimate between them. 

“Put away the food that needs to go in the fridge.” She eased away from him and he quickly obeyed, gathering up the few items and depositing them in her fridge. He turned to her, eyes a little wide. “Come on,” she said, holding out her hand.

Adrien took it and Marinette led him to her bedroom. She stopped at the edge of her bed, biting her bottom lip. “Is this something you want?” she asked.

“What exactly are you asking?”

Marinette huffed, cheeks going pink. “Do you want to have sex or did I read this completely wrong?”

One moment Adrien was standing across from her, hand still in hers, and the next he was crashing his lips against hers, framing her face with his hands. Marinette slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt, flattening them against the bare skin of this chest. She tore her lips from his and began to kiss along his jaw, going up on her tippy toes to reach him. 

Adrien grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around him as his hands slid to her bottom for support. 

“Strong,” she breathed.

He walked them backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back on it, taking her with him. Marinette giggled, pushing herself up to look down at him. 

“Good grief, you’re cute.”

“And you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he said, touching her cheek. She nuzzled against his hand. “I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything else.”

Marinette inhaled sharply, eyes going a little wide.

He blinked up at her. “I’m sorry. That’s not something I should’ve said, is it?”

She shook her head. “No…no, I want you to tell me what you’re feeling. I’m just…it might take me a little bit to feel comfortable enough to say things like that.” She studied his face. “I want this, Adrien. I want you.” 

Marinette reached down and lifted her shirt over her head, letting it fall to the bed. She moved to cover her chest with her arms but Adrien placed a hand on her forearm. 

“Wait.” He placed gentle hands on her breasts, an awed expression on his face. “You’re so pretty. Please don’t hide from me.”

Marinette’s cheeks reddened. “I need to ask you something but I’m a little embarrassed.”

“Anything,” he answered immediately and Marinette’s face softened. 

“Are you going to be gentle with me?” Her brows furrowed. “I don’t mean…not like this. My heart, can you be gentle with my heart? I’m afraid I’m not going to be very good at this, but I want to try.”

Adrien watched her, eyes thoughtful. “It will be my most treasured possession,” he finally said. 

Marinette nodded, swallowing hard. She moved off of him and pulled on his shirt. Adrien sat up and let her lift the shirt over his head. She stood in between his legs and he reached for her shorts, watching her for any sign of hesitation, and then slid the sleep shorts down her shapely legs. She put her hand on his shoulder and stepped out of them. His eyes fell to the pink hiphuggers she wore. Marinette let out a shuddering breath and reached for his hand, leading it to the top of the panties. He looked up at her and she nodded her permission. He reverently slid the underwear down her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh as he went. Adrien stood then and slid his own pants and briefs down.

Marinette glanced down at his erection and Adrien’s cheeks warmed. 

“I’m so sorry,” she giggled. “I promised myself I wasn’t going to look right away and then…we’re so awkward together.”

“I think maybe you meant adorable,” he grinned. “Shall we?” He offered her his hand and she took it as they went down to the mattress.

Adrien cradled her against him, brushing her hair away from her face. They kissed softly, his hands gliding up and down her body reverently. Marinette moved on top of him, working herself against his erection. He groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. 

“When was the last time you…uh, got tested? We should probably should have had this talk before I started grinding against you, huh?” Marinette blushed, slowing her movements.

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Uh, I got tested a few months ago. I haven’t been with anyone in…shit, over a year?”

“We have to do the whole testing thing pretty regularly. Tikki demands it. I mean, I haven’t been with anyone in…three years and that was just a one-night mistake so…”

Adrien smiled at her, bringing his hand to her cheek. “So we’re good.”

“We’re good.” Marinette’s eyes widened. “Not good,” she groaned. “I don’t have a condom because, you know, three years.”

“I have one, uh, in my sweatpants pocket.”

She pulled back to look down at him. “And when did it make its way into your sweatpants pocket?”

“When I went to get the breakfast food,” he flushed.

“Good boy,” she grinned, capturing his lips once again.  
______________________________________

Marinette found herself waking up for the second time that day, pressed up against Adrien. His heartbeat was a steady rhythm under her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She pushed herself up enough to look at him. He was still asleep, lips slightly parted and hair mussed. She lifted a hand to brush the hair out of his face and danced her fingers down his cheek.

Adrien inhaled deeply. “You’re staring,” he smiled, opening his eyes.

“I can’t help it,” she sighed. “You’re too nice to look at.”

“You’re one to talk.”

She laid her head back down on his chest. “That was pretty great.”

“It was amazing.” His arms wrapped around her and he began to draw patterns on her bare back with his fingertip. “You’re amazing.”

“You don’t need to keep saying things like that.”

He frowned. “Why?”

Marinette shrunk in on herself even as she curled against him. “I mean, we slept together, you know? The sucking up part is over.”

He chuckled. “My mind immediately went to a dirty place and I was going to say that part hadn’t come yet, but…”

Marinette laughed quietly.

“Hey, you know I only say those things because I mean them, right? They aren’t flattery for flattery’s sake. You are amazing.”

“I guess I am,” she smirked against his skin.

“Well, that didn’t take too much convincing,” he laughed again. “Holy cats, this feels good. Right, you know?” He ran his knuckles up her arms. “Does it feel like that for you?”

She propped her chin up on his chest. “I know exactly what you mean.”  
_____________________________________

“Babe, hey,” Nino grinned, setting the stack of vinyl on the counter. “What are you doing here?”

“I took an early lunch,” Alya replied. “I was hoping maybe we could talk in your office?”

Nino’s brows furrowed but he nodded. “Enber, you got this?”

“No problem, chief,” the young woman smiled, pushing a cart laden with records behind the counter to take his place.

Nino led Alya to the back of the music store to his little office and closed the door once they were inside. “Is everything okay?”

“Take off your pants,” Alya smirked.

He laughed. “What?”

“Marinette just called me to gush about the fact that she and Adrien finally had sex and how wonderful it was and how great he is and all I could think is I want to fuck my fiancé in his office during business hours.”

“Quite the mental jump there, Al.”

She shrugged. “It is what it is, I suppose.”

“Uh-huh. And how long do you have on your lunch break?”

Alya pulled out her phone. “About forty-one more minutes. We should definitely get started.”

Nino drew her closer and put both hands on her butt, giving it a squeeze. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“You better believe it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette bopped herself in the forehead as she frowned at the door. “I’m an idiot,” she murmured, standing to answer the second knock.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked, rising with her.

“It’s Felix.” Marinette opened the door and the man in question strode in.

“It’s me,” he smirked. He eyed Adrien, who was standing in only a pair of low-slung lounge pants. “Well, I suppose I can guess what you’ve been up to. Forget about me, love?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and shut the door. “Yes, actually. Sorry about that.”

“I suppose I can forgive you. He is rather distracting.”

Adrien frowned and hugged himself with one arm.

“Did you still want to work or should I leave you to your afternoon delight?”

Marinette moved to Adrien, blinking up at him in the adorable way he had come to love. “I forgot Felix and I were going to try to come up with some new stuff for an act since we both had today off.”

“Oh, um, yeah, that’s fine. I can just go upstairs and see you tonight, I guess?”

“Sure,” she nodded. “Or…I mean, you’re welcome to stay here with us if you want. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything, but—“

“I’d love to stay,” he smiled.

“I bet he’s just the sweetest sub,” Felix murmured. “So you two are really doing this, huh? Good for you. Please tell me your safe word. I freaking love hearing safe words. It’s one of my kinks.”

“That’s not a kink,” Marinette frowned, turning to him, “and we haven’t gotten that far yet.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “I know you’ve tied him up at least twice and you didn’t think you needed a safe word?”

“Well…um…” Marinette trailed off, cheeks darkening.

“Is it dumb to ask what a safe word is?”

Felix’s eyes widened comically as he looked at Adrien and then back at Marinette. “Love, what in the world have you gotten yourself into?”

“We’re figuring it out.”

“Figuring it out,” he echoed, shaking his head. “You, tall, blonde, and chiseled, sit.” He pointed his finger to the couch. Adrien stared back at him, lips thinning into a frown. “Oh, for crying out loud, Marinette, ask your boy to sit. We need to have a little discussion.”

“Let’s at least hear what he has to say.” Marinette took Adrien’s hand and they sat down on the couch. 

“Okay, first things first, if you are going to be restraining him in any way, you,” he looked at Adrien, “have to have a fucking safe word.”

“We don’t use a safe word,” Marinette interjected.

“It’s not real,” Felix sighed. “M, what you and I do is all for show. Believe it or not, I don’t actually get my rocks off when you tie me up and dance all over me.”

“You get them off a little.”

He grinned. “Maybe a few pebbles.”

“I’m so lost right now,” Adrien said.

Felix turned to him. “When I’m on stage with Ladybug, that’s all illusion, okay? We’re acting for the crowd. When it comes down to it, I’d rather be the one tying someone down but the sweet femme domme sells right now so that’s what we go with.”

Adrien pursed his lips. “Okay, I think I can understand that.”

“Good.” Felix turned his attention to Marinette. “The reason we don’t use a safe word is because my head is never too foggy with lust to tell you if something isn’t working. Also everything we do is practiced. Does that make sense?”

“I think so.”

“Look at it this way. Think about how you would feel tying Adrien into the ropes act we do and then think about how you feel doing it to me. There should be a difference there.”

Marinette nodded. “There definitely is.”

“You would probably feel a little empowered with him, wouldn’t you? Maybe you would even try some things you and I don’t do simply because it isn’t part of the act. Now, Adrien, how did you feel watching Marinette tie me up the other night?” Felix asked.

Adrien flushed. “I…it…”

Felix held up a hand. “That answers it well enough. Personally, I was a little bored but I’m a rather good actor if I do say so myself. So if Marinette was tying you up like that, you’re probably not going to stop her, are you?”

“No,” he said softly.

“But maybe you need to for some reason. Maybe one of the ropes slipped and it’s hurting more than feeling good and you need her to know the difference but you can’t quite get it out. Or maybe something is progressing into an area you’re not comfortable with. That’s where the safe word comes in. Sometimes things hurt in a good way and we want to keep going and sometimes we need to just stop.”

Marinette grasped Adrien’s hand. “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“Of course not.”

“But just in case it comes up in the future, your safe word will be…” Felix prodded.

“I don’t…is it supposed to be a certain kind of word?”

“Usually something that you wouldn’t under any circumstances say while you’re getting all hot and bothered, something that Marinette could hear and immediately know to ease off.” Felix sighed at Adrien’s troubled face. “Right now, what is the least sexy word you can think of?”

His green eyes lit up. “Camembert.”

Marinette giggled. “Camembert?”

“Plagg loves the stuff and he gets really bad gas any time he gets to eat it.”

“Camembert it is then,” Felix grinned. “Now, M, you need to make him say it before you guys get started, every single time, okay? Drill it into both of your brains. This is Safety 101 stuff.”

“I guess I should’ve maybe done a little more research,” Marinette said.

“Thank goodness you’re pretty,” Felix teased. “But yeah, you guys may want to take a step back and look into things a bit more before you do any more of the bondage stuff. Okay, enough lecturing. Are we going to work or not?”

Marinette glanced at Adrien, squeezing his hand. “Are you going to stay and watch?”

“If it won’t bother you.”

She kissed his cheek and stood. “What did you want to try first, Fe?”  
______________________________________

Two hours. It had been two hours and Adrien was sure he was going to combust if he didn’t get some relief soon. In what universe did he think it would be a good idea to watch his girlfriend?…his lover?…his Marinette cuff another man in her living room and practice a sexy dance with him?

Marinette hooked her leg over Felix’s shoulder as he knelt before her, hands secured behind his back to his ankles, and pressed her heel against his spine, forcing his face to her crotch. Felix gave a muffled chuckle and Marinette’s face split into a grin as she eased her leg back to the floor.

“Okay, I don’t think I’m going to be able to do that seriously,” she giggled.

“It was a bit much.” Felix leaned back and glanced over at Adrien. “Well, I was about to ask what you thought but I don’t think I need to.”

Marinette’s eyes shot to the couch and a needy expression flashed across her face at the sight of Adrien’s blatant arousal. Felix cleared his throat. “Well, if you’ll just get me out of these cuffs, I can leave you two to it.”

Marinette worked on autopilot, her gaze wandering over to Adrien every few seconds. He watched her movements with a hungry expression on his face.

“Good grief, wait until I get out of the apartment before you start eye-fucking,” Felix grumbled. He moved to pick up the restraints to pack them up when Marinette’s hand shot out, wrapping firmly around his wrist. 

“I’m going to want to borrow those,” she said, eyes never leaving Adrien’s.

Felix chuckled. “Yes ma’am.” He stood and shouldered his duffel bag. “Safe word?” 

“Camembert,” they both murmured, still staring at each other.

“My work here is done,” he sighed, letting himself out of the apartment.

Adrien’s chest had begun to heave and his fingers were digging into the couch cushions on either side of him.

“Come here,” Marinette said softly and he was on his feet before she had completely finished speaking. He stood before here, a slight tremor running over his body. “Do you want me to cuff you?”

“Please,” he begged, voice low and soft. 

Marinette circled him. Adrien quickly brought his hands behind his back but she only grazed her finger along the soft skin of the inside of one of his wrists before completing her circuit to face him again. “Hands in front,” she instructed.

Adrien brought his hands back around and offered them to her. She wrapped the leather cuffs around each wrist and than secured them together so his palms touched. 

“How’s that feel?”

“Good,” he whispered. 

Marinette nodded and circled him again but stopped at his back. She snaked her arms around his sides and slid her palms under his shirt and up his bare chest, pulling him back against her. Adrien melted into the embrace. 

“I think I want to tie you to my bed by your ankles and wrists and watch you writhe,” she said against his back. Adrien’s breathing became a shallow pant. “I want to hear you moan my name and beg me for just to touch you.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, I definitely want that too,” she smirked, feeling a little more confident. She found his nipples and rolled them between her forefingers and thumbs. “But I’m torn because I also want to use my rope to tie you up in pretty knots.” Adrien made a choked sound. “It wouldn’t even take long to set up. I could anchor a few hooks in the ceiling and have you suspended in no time.” She slipped her hands away and stepped back and he whimpered from the loss of contact.

“Please, Mari…”

“Gently get on your knees.”

Adrien lowered himself and she knelt down in front of him, brushing his hair away from his face. “I feel like I should be embarrassed I want to do that to you.”

“I know the feeling,” he sighed into her palm as she slid her hand down his face. He pressed his lips against her skin. “I never…this wasn’t ever something I thought I would want…or…or need.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have tied you up to the beam.”

He chuckled and looked up at her. “Wait, are you serious?”

She glanced down at his secured hands. “Maybe I corrupted you or something.”

Adrien laughed then and Marinette stared at him in surprise. “I hate to break it to you, but I wasn’t exactly an innocent bystander. I wanted you before you decided to use me in the act.”

“Yeah, but…”

He raised his cuffed hands to cup her chin. “I can’t explain why this feels good, just like you can’t explain why you like doing it to me, right? Do we really need an explanation? Can’t we just enjoy giving each other what we need?”

“Okay,” she whispered.

Adrien beamed at her then. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you in my life, Marinette. It doesn’t feel quite real yet.”

Her face softened. “I know the feeling.”

“So maybe we, um, explore some things this afternoon and then I can take you out to dinner tonight?” he asked, cheeks going pink.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against his. “That sounds like the perfect plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side note about the safe word scene: I had a friend mention earlier on that a safe word was really needed at this point. I had left it out on purpose to get to this particular scene. Marinette is so used to working with Felix that it never occurred to her that there was more to bondage than what they did on stage. We're going to see them stumble through the nuances of what it means to get into this kind of relationship. Safe words and consent are SUPER important, but I've read a lot of stories where one or both people knew all the rules up front, so I wanted to present a bit of a different spin on things with both people diving headfirst into something they didn't fully understand and what they go through.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette tried to steady her breathing as she gazed down at the bed. Adrien’s arms were cuffed to her iron framework headboard and his ankles to the baseboard. A soft pink scarf was tied around his head, rendering him blind. 

“How do you feel?” she asked, proud of how even her voice sounded.

“Vulnerable,” he said quietly, turning his head towards her blindly. “And, uh, really turned on.”

“I can see that,” she grinned.

“Are you going to touch me?”

As if his words were a magic spell, Marinette’s palms began to itch with the need to run them across his skin. “T-tell me your safe word.”

“Camembert,” he whispered.

“And you’ll say that if you don’t like something, right?”

“Please touch me, Mari. Please,” he begged, hips rising off the bed.

Marinette inhaled sharply, watching his erection bob back against his stomach. She put one knee on the edge of the mattress and a visible shiver ran across Adrien’s body. He was absolutely beautiful. She moved to straddle his hips, pressing herself down against him. He made a soft whimpering sound and raised his hips again.

“Stay on the bed,” she instructed. “If you come off the bed again, I’ll stop what I’m doing.”

He swallowed and nodded. Marinette reached her hands back to dance her fingers up his legs, lightly rubbing herself against him as she did. He whimpered again but stayed down.

“You’re gorgeous, Adrien. Absolutely beautiful.” She scraped her nails against the skin of his inner thigh and he jerked. “I bet there are men and women all over the city who have your catalogue photos hidden by their beds.” She rose up to readjust herself, using his cock to split her lower lips, and began to rock slowly. “They pull out the picture of your smiling face in your dress shirt and nice pants and touch themselves, wishing they could have you.”

His breathing was ramping up to the shallow level he got to all too often. They would have to work on that. Marinette leaned forward, her hair falling in a curtain around his face. “Breathe, love.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Love,” he echoed and his breathing began to even out.

Marinette blinked in surprise, sitting back against him. “Do you like it when I call you that?”

“Yes,” he sighed, hips rising just a bit.

She pursed her lips but didn’t reprimand him. There was something needy under the surface with Adrien. He held it in check well, but she had seen glimpses of it in his eagerness to stay with her just a little longer, his hopefulness that he would see her again sooner. 

“Adrien?”

He hummed in response, hips rising again to press against her a little firmer. She lifted herself completely off and hovered above him. 

“How would you feel about a collar?”

“A collar?” he asked, voice just on the side of a groan.

She leaned forward again and he did groan then as she pressed against him. Marinette ran her hands lightly across his throat. “A collar you could wear when we’re like this,” she explained. “A collar that means you’re mine.”

Adrien thrust up against her then in such a rush that Marinette was dislodged and tumbled beside him with a giggle.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

She curled up against his side and took him in her hand, beginning a slow pump. “Did you like that idea?”

He clenched his jaw for a moment. “Can you take the blindfold off? Is this where I’m supposed to say Camembert?”

She released her hold on his cock and reached over to slip the blindfold up to his forehead. “Do you want me to uncuff you too?”

He shook his head. “I just wanted to be able to see you for this.”

Marinette smiled fondly down at him, brushing some hair away from his eyes. “Talk to me.”

Adrien pursed his lips, cheeks flushing. “This is going to sound so fucking lame since I’m tied up to your bed with a massive boner, but…are you my girlfriend?”

“Oh, uh—“

“I guess I just need to know where the lines are drawn. Um, I haven’t always been able to tell them so well in other relationships.” His cheeks reddened even more and he pushed back against the pillow, causing the wrist cuffs to jingle against the framework.

Marinette leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I’d love to be your girlfriend.”  
__________________________________

“Okay, this place doesn’t look like much, but they have the best dumplings you’ll ever taste,” Adrien said excitedly, holding the restaurant door open for her. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Marinette smiled. Adrien had transformed since their afternoon together. Something about him was a little bit brighter, a little more animated. It made Marinette feel warm and cozy like when she used to curl up near the bakery oven to sketch.

“Ah, Adrien!” The host kissed both of Adrien’s cheeks and clapped his hands on his shoulders. He turned to Marinette with a surprised smile. “And company!” He took her hand in his, placing a delicate kiss to it. “Such beautiful company fit for our favorite customer. This way, this way, I have your usual place in the back.”

Marinette nudged Adrien’s side. “Well, well, Mr. Big Shot.”

He laughed. “I’ve been eating here for a while now. I’ve gotten to know everyone pretty well.”

Marinette thought about the look of surprise on the host’s face when he saw her. If she had to guess, she would think Adrien often came alone. No wonder he knew everyone. She imagined they seemed nice enough to make the effort to speak with him if he was here by himself often. She squeezed his hand and he looked back at her with an easy smile.

Once they were settled and the food was ordered, Marinette reached across the table and took one of Adrien’s hands. “Tell me about you,” she requested.

He furrowed his brows. “What do you want to know?”

“You haven’t said much about your family.”

“It’s not really a subject I’m very comfortable with.”

“Oh, uh, okay. What about close friends? I know you and Nino have been buds for years.”

He smiled. “Yeah, we have been.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “Anything else?”

“I feel like I’m missing something,” he confessed. “You’re wanting something from me, and I’m not getting it.”

She ran her thumb along the back of his hand. “I just want to know more about my boyfriend.”

His face went dreamy as he watched her thumb. “There’s really not much to know. I’m not all that interesting.”

“I don’t believe that. What’s your favorite color?”

“Green. Yours?”

“Pink. I think I’m going to paint the bedroom pink when I get rid of the rest of that awful wallpaper.”

“It’s pretty cool you know how to do all that fix-it stuff. I feel so dumb when it comes to things like that. I tried to pull wallpaper down one time and just ended up making my fingernails bleed,” he frowned.

“I could teach you some of the stuff I know. I mean, if you’re bored, I could definitely use the help fixing my place up.”

“I’d be happy to help.”

Marinette tilted her head to study him. “You seem happy…happier than before.”

His face split into a grin. “I am.”

“And I have something to do with that?”

“You do.”

Marinette blushed. “I’m glad.”  
__________________________________

“I couldn’t eat another bite,” Marinette claimed, pushing her plate away.

“Was I right about the dumplings?”

“So right,” she smiled.

The host came to the table with a forced smile. “Adrien, could I speak with you a moment?”

“Sure, Jean.” He stood and pushed his chair in. “I’ll be right back.”

Marinette watched them move to the other side of the room. Jean handed Adrien back his credit card with a small shake of his head and Adrien looked down at it, skin flushing. He glanced back at Marinette and she smiled. He smiled back but it didn’t meet his eyes. He said something to the host and the man looked over at her and nodded again, clapping a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Is everything all right?” she asked as soon as he was back at the table.

“Sure, just catching up on some stuff. Are you ready?”

Marinette nodded and grabbed her purse. “Here, I’ll take care of the tip.” She grabbed enough money to cover the entire bill plus tip and set it on the table quickly, offering Adrien her arm before he could notice the amount.  
__________________________________

“I guess this is good night.” Adrien leaned Marinette against her apartment door. “I hope you sleep well.”

“I hope so too. That bed is going to seem awfully lonely after today,” she replied, walking two fingers up his chest.

His face changed from pleasant to needy, but he quickly smiled to cover it up. “I better go check on Plagg. He’s not going to be happy I was gone all day. He probably panicked and ate through the bag of cat food again.”

“Well, if you and Plagg get lonely, you’re welcome to come visit any time.” She stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Adrien circled his arms around her waist, melting into the kiss. 

“I have work in the morning.”

“I have rehearsal after lunch.”

“Maybe I can come see you when you get off?” he asked hopefully.

She kissed him once more and turned the knob behind her, stepping back into her apartment as the door opened. “That sounds great. Sleep well, Adrien.”

“You too, Marinette.”  
__________________________________

“So what do you know about Adrien’s family?” Marinette asked, phone cradled between her shoulder and ear as she ran the razor up her leg. “He didn’t want to talk about it tonight, and…I don’t know, I guess I just got a weird feeling. Nino’s known him since they were kids, right?”

“Apparently things with his dad are so not good. I think his mom died or something when he was younger?” Alya said. “Nino says he comes from ridiculous money but he moved out with this tiny savings fund and has been struggling ever since.”

“Hmmm.”

“Please tell me that doesn’t make you like him less, M.”

“Way to make me seem like a gold digger, Al,” she replied dryly. “You know I don’t care about any of that. I guess it just threw me off with how closed up he was about it.”

“I’m sure it isn’t pleasant to talk about. Nino never likes to talk about his dad either.”

“His dad is a massive asshole.”

“Sounds like pretty much Adrien’s situation too.”

“I almost asked him to stay with me again tonight.”

“You should’ve.”

Marinette sighed, dropping the razor in the sink. “I was tempted, but…geez, things are going so fast between us, you know? And…I really like him and this all feels so nice but it also kind of scares me.”

“I think that’s pretty normal.”

“Maybe.”

“Look, just relax and enjoy being with him. Don’t worry about if things are going too fast right now. If it feels right, go with it,” Alya suggested.

“On that logic, I should go upstairs and drag him down here to my bed.”

“I bet he’d love that.”

“I’ll think about,” she laughed. “Have a good night, Al.”

“Sweet dreams, M.”

Marinette dried off her legs and pursed her lips, studying her reflection in the old bathroom mirror. “Is it clingy to want him to sleep here again?”

“He seems pretty clingy himself,” her reflection said. “I don’t think he’s going to mind.”

“But does it start a thing?”

“A thing?”

“You know, like a ‘he slept over two nights in a row so let’s make it three and then four and then at some point he and his cat moved in and I didn’t even realize it’ kind of thing?”

Marinette’s reflection quirked an eyebrow. “Dial back on the paranoia, will you?”

“I’m arguing with my reflection over whether or not to ask my adorable, new boyfriend to come spend the night with me.” She shook her head, adjusted her towel, and stomped out of the bathroom with her phone. 

She pulled up his number and waited. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, uh, are you already in bed?” She could hear the rustling of sheets. 

“I don’t have to be.”

She giggled. “No, stay comfy. I was just going to invite you back down if you weren’t—“

“I’m on my way.”


	11. Chapter 11

“But I’m scheduled today,” Adrien argued. “Come on, Logan, can’t you use me somewhere? I really need this paycheck.”

The photographer’s assistant shook his head. “I’m sorry, man. The client decided to go in a different direction. It was too late to call so I had to wait until you got here.”

Adrien ran an agitated hand through his hair. “Are there any other shoots coming up you think Michelle might want to use me for?”

Logan frowned, glancing down at his tablet. “I think she’s wanting to get away from the Average Joe type stuff.”

Adrien swore under his breath.

“Look, I’m really sorry, man. There are lots of other agencies around here though. You’re a good looking guy, surely someone will pick you up.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Adrien grumbled, grabbing his messenger bag and walking out of the studio.

He made it to the street, chest tightening with worry. He wasn’t going to be able to pay his rent again and he was already a month behind. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. Marinette was probably just getting to work so he shouldn’t bother her. He swallowed hard, heading in the direction of the record store.  
__________________________________

“How’s the kitten?” Felix asked with a smirk.

Marinette laughed, stretching to touch her toes. “Kitten?”

“Oh, please, what else could that poor man be?” he laughed. “Did he survive?”

“Don’t be mean.”

“I’m serious. How did things go?”

Kim flopped down between them. “Please tell me Mari finally banged that blonde guy.”

“How do you know about him?”

“Sweetheart, everybody knows about him. You almost fucked him on stage,” he drawled, stretching out his legs.

“I most certainly did not,” she said indignantly.

“All I know is you’ve never look like that when you doing an act with floppy hair over here.”

Felix glared at the other man. “My hair is not floppy.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Ignore him, love. Did you bring my cuffs back?”

Marinette blushed. “I was maybe hoping I could borrow them another day.”

He grinned. “So things did go well.”

“He’s my boyfriend now.”

“My, my, our girl has skills.”

“I, for one, am rather sad at this development,” Kim sighed. 

“Why?”

“I was hoping I could take a crack at his fine ass once you were done,” he lamented. 

“Something tells me you aren’t exactly his type,” Marinette laughed, standing up. “Okay, we’re done talking about Adrien. Let’s get started so we can grab salads from Marsden before the club opens. I’ve been craving that one with the orange slices.”  
__________________________________

“But they were your last contract,” Nino frowned, shuffling through a box on the counter. 

Adrien nodded solemnly. “Yeah, they were.”

“That’s the third one you’ve lost recently, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “I don’t know what’s going on. I mean, I haven’t really changed, right? Is it possible that everyone just doesn’t want a generic blonde guy for photos anymore?”

“Hell hasn’t frozen over so I don’t think that’s it. So you’re officially unemployed?”

“And at least a month behind on most of my bills.”

“Shit, man.”

Adrien scrubbed at his face. “I know. I don’t know how it got this bad.”

“Well, you do eat out a lot.”

“Only at Joy El.”

“Still.”

Adrien shrugged. “I get lonely, okay? Sometimes it’s nice to eat dinner around other people.”

Nino’s face softened. “Are you going to get kicked out of your place?”

“Probably.”

“Look, if you need a place to stay—“

Adrien held up a hand. “I appreciate it, but you and Alya are about to be married. I’m not going to move in with you guys.”

“You could talk to Marinette.”

“Since we’ve been officially dating about,” he glanced at his watch, “twenty-seven hours, I doubt that’s going to work.”

“You aren’t going back to your dad.”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

Nino rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Dude, you don’t think he could have something to do with all this, do you?”

“What? Losing the contracts?”

Nino nodded. “It’s not the craziest theory, especially given how close together they’ve been happening. You started off the year with a pretty full docket.”

“What would be the point?”

“Uh, to bring you back under his thumb?”

“He practically disowned me. I don’t think he’s going to be super happy to have me back.”

“I think it if means he’ll own you again because you’ll be completely dependent on him and his money, he’ll be ecstatic.”

“I wish I could say that wouldn’t be possible.”

Nino reached out and patted his shoulder. “Talk to Marinette, man. Maybe she can take you along on some of her Handy Mari jobs or something and teach you a new skill.”

“This is so embarrassing.”

“Come on,” Nino said, nodding at Enber to take over the counter. “We’re going to lunch.”

“Nino.”

“Shut up, man. I’m taking you on a date. Let’s go.”  
__________________________________

“Adrien?”

He stood up when he saw Marinette coming down the hall. “Hi.”

“Why were you waiting by my door?”

“I didn’t want to be late again.”

She laughed quietly, fishing her key out of her purse. “You look exhausted. How long have you been out here?”

“Doesn’t matter,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and setting his chin on her shoulder. “It’s all better now.”

She covered one of his hands with her own and squeezed. “Let’s go inside.” She opened the door. “Did you want to stay again tonight?”

“Do you mind?”

Marinette dropped her duffel bag by the couch and turned to him. “Of course not. I like having you here,” she smiled fondly. “How was your day?”

“Pretty lousy.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“You haven’t eaten dinner yet, have you?” 

She frowned at his dodge. “I’d like to take a shower first.” She moved in closer. “Join me?” She took his hand when he nodded, leading him to the small bathroom. Marinette took the hem of his t-shirt between her fingers. “I want us to be able to be completely honest with each other.” She licked her lips. “This won’t work if we aren’t.”

“I don’t want to tell you,” he sighed. 

She lifted the hem and he helped her get it over his head. “Why not?” Marinette asked, dipping her hands below the elastic band of his lounge pants.

“I’m embarrassed.”

“I’ll tell you something embarrassing about me,” she prodded, pinching his hips playfully. She pushed the pants down his legs. “Tell me, please. I want to be a part of your life.”

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “I lost my last modeling contract today. I’m now unemployed and super broke.” He looked down at her. “So if you want to call this off, now would be a good time.”

“Turn around,” Marinette demanded.

“What?” She raised an eyebrow and Adrien turned around. She pulled back her hand and smacked him hard on the ass. He jumped. “What the hell, Mari?!” he squeaked, cheeks going dark red as he turned around.

Marinette giggled. “I’m not going anywhere, you doofus.”

He scowled at her and rubbed his stinging backside, biting his bottom lip.

“Did you like that?”

“I’m not talking to you,” he muttered.

She danced fingers along his bare stomach. “Adrieeeeeeen, did you like it?”

He chuckled, grabbing her wrists to hold her off. “Yes, you foul temptress, okay? I liked it.”

“Take off your undies and get in the shower with me.”

He shook his head. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” She slid the straps of her sundress down and the fabric floated into a pool at her feet.

“Make it seem like everything is going to be all right?”

“I think I just feel like it is. Is that a bad thing?” She reached past him to start the water, putting her hand under the spray even though she knew it was going to be too cold.

“I guess I’m just…you were so hesitant at first and now you’re dancing around your bathroom and undressing me and…and giggling,” he said softly. “What changed?”

“I decided to let myself be happy, and you make me happy.” She stuck her hand back under the water and smiled. “Well, Alya decided and I let her boss me around.”

“I really make you happy?”

Marinette went up on her tippy toes to kiss him gently and then shed her bra and panties. She stepped into the shower. “Are you coming in, my beautiful boyfriend?”  
__________________________________

“I’m going to have to find somewhere else to live,” Adrien said quietly, almost hoping Marinette had fallen asleep. She was relaxed in his arms, her breathing even.

“Can you afford anywhere else right now?” she finally asked. 

He winced. “My only option is to go back to my father.”

Marinette turned in his arms, propping her chin on his chest. “You haven’t told me about him.”

“He’s…he’s a difficult man to describe.” He stared up into the darkness. “He’s powerful, a big name in the fashion industry.”

“Could he not help you get more modeling contracts?”

“He could if I sign back on with his label.”

“And that’s not something you want to do.”

“But it might be something I have to do,” Adrien sighed. “It was nice to get away for a while, but maybe I was never supposed to make it on my own.”

“Don’t be pitiful.”

“Excuse me?”

Marinette huffed and rolled away from him, turning on the bedside lamp. She sat up and looked down at him. “Do you want to go back to live with your dad?”

“No.”

“Then don’t, easy as that.”

He sat up too, anger beginning to stir deep inside. “That’s easy to say when you aren’t the one being evicted with no job prospects.”

“You can get another job, Adrien.”

“Just like that, huh?”

“If you want it bad enough and aren’t too proud, yeah.”

“So I should become a stripper too?” he snapped.

Marinette recoiled as if he had slapped her and Adrien’s eyes widened, an apology already forming on his lips. She held up a hand. “Not that it seems to matter, but I’m not a stripper anymore. I don’t actually take off my clothes for acts now, but you know what, fuck that. I was a stripper at one point and I did it because I made good money, money I needed for my family at the time. I’m not ashamed of that.” She shook her head angrily. “Are you embarrassed of what I do? Because I’ve got news for you, buddy—“

“Please, I’m so sorry. That didn’t come out the way I—“

“Stop, just stop.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I think you should go back to your place tonight.”

“Mari, please, just let me apologize.”

“I need some space, Adrien.” 

“I…” he trailed off, nodding and slid out of the bed, grabbing his pants and quickly pulling them up his legs. “Sorry,” he said softly as he vanished into the dark living area past the door.

Marinette pressed her lips together and blinked rapidly, trying to fight off the tears stinging her eyes. “I don’t know what I expected,” she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette tossed the cuffs at Felix. “Thanks,” she said gruffly.

He caught them and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She dropped her duffel bag to the floor and kept her back to him. “Do you have a preference of what act we do tonight?”

Felix moved up behind her, grabbing her arm to turn her around. She stiffened for a moment and then her shoulders began to shake. He pulled her into his chest. “Hey, talk to me, love.”

“He’s…I…stripper,” she cried softly, moving so she could bury her face in his shirt.

“Adrien?”

Marinette began to cry harder. 

“Do I need to kill him?”

She laughed miserably, sniffling and wiping her eyes. “No. It was probably a normal reaction.”

“I want to call bullshit, but I’ll hold judgment for the time being. What happened?”

Marinette pulled back from him and tried to wipe her face with her hands again but grimaced.

“Here.” They both looked over in surprise to see Bridgette holding out a tissue, a nervous but sympathetic look on her face. 

“Thank you,” Marinette said softly, wiping at her eyes. “He lost his job and I told him he could find another one if he wasn’t too picky or proud and then he made this remark about becoming a stripper and just…the way he said it like…like it was so below him.”

“Bullshit,” Felix growled.

Marinette shook her head. “He immediately tried to apologize, but it just really hurt, you know? I mean, hell, the first time he met me was here.”

“So you kicked his ass to the curb, I hope.”

“I did tell him to leave,” she nodded. “Ugh, I’m a mess. I cried through fixing a faulty lighting element earlier today. The lady thought I was a psycho until I told her I was having guy problems and then she gave me a piece of chocolate cake and a big tip,” she said with a small smile.

“Have you talked to him at all today?” Bridgette asked in her soft voice.

“No. I don’t think I can. It was stupid to try to make it work anyway.”

“You’re better than him, love. He’s the one below you. Don’t give him another thought,” Felix huffed.

Bridgette frowned. “Do you want to be done with Adrien?”

Marinette swallowed hard. “I should say yes, right?”

“Only if that’s how you feel.”

“Of course she’s done with him!” Felix turned on Bridgette. “You really expect her to be with someone who doesn’t respect her?!”

“It doesn’t quite sound like that’s the case,” Bridgette replied timidly, shrinking in on herself. “We all say things we don’t mean when we’re upset.”

Felix rolled his eyes and gave her his back, returning his attention to Marinette. “Listen to me. You take tonight off—“

“I can’t—“

“You can. I’ll talk to Tikki. She’ll understand. I’ll see if Queenie wants to polish up that thing we’ve been playing around with to fill the gap. Go home, take a bath, order in dinner, and just relax. I’ll check in on you when I get off.”

Marinette bit her lip. “Only if you’re sure…”

“I insist.”  
__________________________________

“Asshole!” Alya smacked Adrien with the rolled up catalogue again. He didn’t try to dodge this time and instead stayed perfectly still on the couch as she beat him. “You utter asshole! You’re supposed to be one of the good ones!”

Nino grabbed her arm when she raised it again. “All right, Al. That’s enough.”

“I told you to be careful with her. I told you!” Alya dropped her weapon and began to pace. “She called me this morning, sobbing. I really want to strangle you, Agreste.”

“I know,” he said quietly.

“I hope you’re happy because you ruined the best thing that has ever happened to you in your miserable existence.”

Nino ushered Alya to the door. “Babe, you need to go cool off.”

“But I—“

“Maybe it would be nice if you went downstairs and let yourself into Marinette’s apartment to straighten up or something. I bet she would appreciate it,” Nino suggested. “I’ll meet you down there when I’m ready to go grab lunch.”

Alya glared over her fiancé’s shoulder as Adrien sat numbly on the couch. “Fine,” she huffed. 

Nino closed the door behind her and locked it for good measure. 

“I don’t even know how this happened.” Adrien ran his hands into his hair. “One minute we were cuddling and happy and the next I’m opening my big mouth and saying…I didn’t even mean it, you know? I don’t care that she’s a stripper or used to be a stripper or whatever. It wasn’t even about that. I was feeling hopeless and down and it just came out.”

“I get it, dude.” Nino dropped down beside him. “If Alya would let herself see past Mari, she would get it too. She’s always been protective of her when it comes to this sort of thing.”

Adrien leaned forward, elbows on his knees and head hanging down. “What am I going to do? I feel sick, man. Like, I’ve seriously already thrown up today just thinking about how I made her feel.” He grimaced. “She said she needs space. Is that indefinitely? Was it just last night? I don’t know.”

“Maybe try calling her and going from there?”

“Alya’s right. I’m such an asshole. I should just leave her alone. Call my father and get it all over with so I can start back over.”

“Adrien—“

He shook his head. “Look, I don’t know that it’s a good idea for me to be in the wedding. I don’t want Alya mad and…and I want Mari to be able to enjoy herself. Maybe you could ask Chris to step up to best man.”

Nino frowned. “You can’t quit my wedding. You’re my best friend. Look, we’ve got a little over a week before the rehearsal dinner and all that mess. Let’s see how the next couple of days go. Maybe this will all just seem like a bad dream.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“It’s going to be okay, man.”

Adrien didn’t respond.  
__________________________________

“We can kill him,” Alya said in greeting as Marinette came through the door.

“Should I be concerned that you’re in my apartment plotting murder?” Marinette asked, voice exhausted. She dropped her bag and trudged over to the couch.

“Nino’s upstairs with him,” Alya sneered.

“I can’t do this right now.” 

Alya’s face softened. “Not at anger yet, huh? I can dial it back.”

Marinette whimpered. “Everything hurts.” She laid her head in her best friend’s lap and Alya’s fingers immediately went to her hair. “I really, really like him.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“I know I’m supposed to be mad but all I feel is miserable. If I had known that would be the last time…”

“Shhh,” Alya soothed. “It’s going to be okay.”  
__________________________________

Marinette got out of the bathtub and wrapped the old towel around her body. It was starting to fray and she really needed to get rid of it, but it was one of the first ones she had bought when she moved out on her own and she wasn’t quite ready to give it up yet. There was something comforting about having it around.

She told herself she wouldn’t check her phone. She would nuke some dinner and sit in front of the TV until she was tired enough to pass out. That was all she would be doing with the rest of her night…assuming it was still night. 

“I should probably check the time, just to be sure,” Marinette said to herself, picking up her phone. The screen lit up and her breath stuck in her chest as she looked through the notifications.

**Alya: I have a shovel and tarp in the garage. No one would miss him. (In case you’re at anger by now)**

**Felix: Everyone’s asking about you so I’ve told them you won a fabulous package at a spa because you’re better than them and you’ll grace us with your presence when you see fit.**

**Nino: I saw Alya’s text. Do not let her talk you into murder. I know how she can get. Love you.**

**Felix: I know you’re going through things but I just caught Bridgette trying on the wrist cuffs and about lost it in my shorts. Please text me the least sexy picture you can immediately.**

**Maman: Hey sweetheart. Want to come by for dinner on Thursday? Maybe you can bring the new boy you were telling us about?**

Marinette wasn’t sure how to feel as she moved into the kitchen. She reached into the fridge and opened a container of week-old Chinese, sending a quick picture to Felix with the text “cat vomit”. He sent a terse “thank you” within seconds. She tossed the container of old food and looked at the empty shelves. She really needed to go grocery shopping. She should do that. She would get dressed and go to the grocery store and not think about—

Her phone buzzed and she sighed. Felix was being exceptionally needy.

**Adrien: I know it probably doesn’t mean much but I’m sorry. I promise I didn’t mean anything by it. I was upset and frustrated and it came out without a thought. I understand if you don’t want to see me again. I don’t blame you. I hope only the best things for you, Marinette. You have no idea what our time together has meant to me. You were the best part of every day. Thank you for putting up with me. Sorry this is so long. Don’t know if I’ll get to talk to you again and I wanted to get everything out in case this is my last chance. I won’t text or call or show up or anything. I just wanted to let you know. Sorry again and thank you.**

Marinette swallowed hard and leaned against the counter, tears pricking at her eyes. “Damn it,” she muttered.  
__________________________________

Adrien exhaled as he watched the screen. There weren’t any blinking ellipses that showed Marinette replying but the delivered notification was below his text so it had made it to her. “Well, I did it.”

Plagg looked up from cleaning himself on the coffee table, hind leg still raised in the air.

“I don’t think I have it in me to contact Father tonight. Maybe tomorrow, huh?”

The cat licked his lips and straightened, wrapping his tail around his front paws.

“Look, we don’t have a lot of options here, man. I’m surprised Tarin hasn’t come knocking on the door to kick me out yet and the food we have in here is literally it. I’m tapped.”

Adrien froze at the light knock on the door. He didn’t know if he was up to Alya beating him with a rolled up catalogue again and she may have leveled up to something more serious by now.

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was soft and unsure through the door.

He blinked and stumbled to the door, slamming into it as his foot caught the edge of the couch. He groaned and reached for the knob, wrenching it over. “Hi,” he said breathlessly.

“Did you just fall into the door?”

“Little bit.”

She gave him half a smile. “Can I come in?”

He nodded, moving aside to let her in. Plagg hopped off the coffee table and wound himself around Marinette’s legs. She reached down and scratched behind his ears. “Hi, sweet kitty.”

“Do you want something to drink?”

“No thanks. I won’t be here long,” she replied, straightening back up.

Adrien felt his heart plummet. Marinette’s hair was damp and the scent of her mint shampoo lingered on the air. She took a seat on the couch and gave him an expectant look. He quickly sat down beside her. 

“I got your text,” she began and Adrien braced himself. Had she really needed to come break it off to his face? She could have simply ignored his text and he would have come to terms with that. This was…hard.

Marinette swallowed loudly. “You really didn’t mean it? You don’t care what I do?”

“I think you’re amazing. Your commitment and the work you put into your acts and…and I wish I was as passionate about something as you are about work. I’m such an idiot for making you think that I…you’re the best, Marinette. Please know that.”

“It really hurt me.”

“I know. Fuck, I’m scum. You don’t have to forgive me, just know I am so sorry.” Adrien’s hands were balled tightly in his lap as he spoke, fingernails digging into his palms. 

Marinette reached for his hands and Adrien watched her with wide eyes as she smoothed his hands out, frowning at the angry, red crescent-shaped marks in his skin. “You aren’t scum, Adrien. You said something careless that hurt. You made a mistake.”

He took a shuddering breath as she ran her fingers over the marks. “I never want to hurt you,” he whispered. “I promise I never will again.”

“That isn’t a logical promise,” she tutted and looked up at him. “How about you promise to treat me the best you can and to apologize when you fail and I’ll promise the same for you?”

“I promise,” he said quickly. “Are you…are we okay?” He looked at her with eyes so wide and vulnerable and hopeful that Marinette had to glance away. 

“I want this to work. I was upset but…by this afternoon I was more upset about the prospect of not having you around anymore. I knew you were sorry last night, I just needed the time to be hurt by it, I think.”

“Alya wants to kill me.”

“I’ll talk to her.”

“No, Mari, she literally wants to kill me.”

Marinette smiled. “I know. She told me where we would bury your body.”

Adrien swallowed hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Alya crossed her arms behind her head as she laid on the messy bed and looked up. “I don’t have the foggiest clue what you’re doing but the view is fantastic.”

Marinette laughed and wiggled her butt from the top of the ladder. “I’m putting hooks in my ceiling.”

“Well, I deduced that much, Watson.”

“Um, I think we both know I would be Sherlock.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “In what universe would you be Sherlock over me?”

“Fine,” Marinette huffed. “I’m Watson.”

“I still don’t know why you’re putting hooks in the ceiling.”

“I’m going to tie Adrien up and hang him from my ceiling.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

“You asked!”

Alya sat up and pursed her lips. “How are things?”

Marinette began to carefully climb down the ladder. “They’re…things are good. I think he’s still nervous though. It feels like he’s trying to watch every single thing he says to me.”

“Good. He needs to.”

“You aren’t helping things, by the way. You don’t have to threaten his life every day, you know.”

Alya smirked. “I was thinking of taking some time off during the honeymoon.”

Marinette shook her head. “I really like him, Al. I like him more than I’ve ever liked anyone.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I can tell. You’re all…glowy.”

“Glowy?”

“You seem really happy.”

“I think I am.”

“Which scares you,” Alya added.

Marinette nodded. “So much. But I’m trying to stay positive. Maman and Papa are going to meet him at the wedding on Saturday so it won’t be too much pressure since there will be so much going on.”

“What with me getting married and my life changing forever and all.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Ready, definitely ready.” Alya flopped back down on the bed. “I love that man so much. I mean, he’s perfect for me, you know? I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s one of the first rules of marriage or something.”

Alya threw a pillow at Marinette’s head. “He’s just…he’s my person.”

Marinette laid down next Alya, nudging her head with her own. “I’m so happy for you guys.” 

“Thanks. It’s just really nice to have found someone that I love so much,” Alya said happily. “And it doesn’t hurt that his cock is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“That should definitely be in your wedding toast.”

“I know you’re joking, but I think it just might have to be.”  
__________________________________

“Well, I’ll admit you lasted longer than I thought you would,” Gabriel said, steepling his fingers. “Are you ready to put this foolishness behind you?”

“I would like to stay in my apartment,” Adrien replied, proud of how even his voice was. “But if the offer is still stands, I’d like to begin modeling for your label again.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

“Which part?”

“Both of them. You’ve been replaced, Adrien. Surely you didn’t think I was going to wait for you to come back.” Gabriel sat back in his desk chair, watching his son with a curious expression. 

Adrien swallowed hard. “Then there are no openings for me? I, uh, I recently lost my last contract so I’d be available whenever needed.”

“Ah yes, the little catalogue shoots. I had to put a stop to those. It was shameful seeing an Agreste show up in cheap polyester.”

Adrien felt his chest tighten. “You…you’re the reason I got dropped from my contracts?”

Gabriel studied him over the frame of his glasses. “Your situation must be dire if you’re actually here. I imagine you’ve run through your savings at this point. So what is it you’re willing to do, Adrien?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it seems to me you have two options. You can move back home and I will have you sign a binding Gabriel contract for the rest of your career. You will be under supervision of a dietician and nutritionist, work with a personal life coach, and only participate in company-approved public events.”

Adrien’s lips thinned. “And the second option?”

“You hide away in your apartment until your landlord has the authorities boot you out, I suppose.”

“So give you complete control of my life or end up on the streets. Those are the options?”

“Adrien, you have put yourself in this position. You’re the one who chose to leave in the first place. You can’t be angry that this is the recourse.”

Adrien stood and pulled on his jacket. “It was unpleasant as always, Father. I’ll show myself out.”  
__________________________________

Marinette knocked on Adrien’s door with her elbow, holding up a tray of fresh brownies. She frowned when she heard him curse and then go silent. “Adrien?”

After a few moments, he opened the door a crack, peering out. Seeing her, he widened the door and ushered her in quickly. Marinette stepped into his apartment with a confused expression. “What’s going on?”

“Tarin threatened to have my stuff removed the next time I leave the apartment since I haven’t been able to pay my rent,” he sighed, dropping down on the couch. “So pretty much if I step into the hall, I’ll be homeless.”

“What?”

He winced, ducking his head. “Yeah, so I might not be here much longer. I’m looking into a few things.”

“What kind of things?” Marinette placed the tray of brownies on the counter, shooing Plagg away gently. 

“You weren’t supposed to ask that. I honestly have no things.”

“Adrien.”

He shook his head. “I know. I don’t even…are those brownies?”

“I made them fresh and thought you might like some.”

Adrien stood and crossed the room, putting his hands on her hips. “Have I told you lately how absolutely wonderful I think you are?” He leaned down for a kiss but Marinette pulled back.

“What are you going to do?”

“My plan of attack was a kiss and then a brownie—“

“About work.”

He sighed heavily. “I’ve been filling out applications on my phone all day. The internet got cut off but I still have data on my phone so…I don’t know. I’ll take anything at this point.”

Marinette looked around. “You’ve already started packing.”

“It seemed like the wise choice. At least all my stuff will be together when it gets dumped.”

Marinette nodded and picked up Plagg around the middle. He huffed but stayed limp in her arms as she grabbed the tray of brownies and balanced them in her other hand. 

Adrien frowned. “Are you taking the brownies away and stealing my cat? That seems extra mean.”

“Grab a box and come on.”  
__________________________________

“I can’t move in with you,” Adrien said for the tenth time as he stacked another box in her living room. “You’re going to get tired of me.”

“You’re not moving in with me; you’re just staying here until you get back on your feet,” Marinette replied simply. “And I’m not going to get tired of you.”

“Where will I sleep?”

“Where do you want to sleep?”

He pursed his lips. “I feel like that’s a trick question.”

She rolled her eyes. “You can sleep in my bed.”

“With you?”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to be sleeping on the couch indefinitely,” she smirked. “You can take your clothes in there if you want. The dresser by the window is empty because I never unpacked my winter clothes.”

Adrien picked up one of the boxes and walked into the bedroom. Marinette smiled to herself when she heard his sharp intake of breath and the box drop to the floor. He came back out of the bedroom. “There are ropes hanging from the ceiling.”

She gave him an innocent look. “There are?”

“What…uh, hmmm, what are those for exactly?”

Marinette moved towards him, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Hanging things.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “What kind of things?”

She leaned forward, walking her fingers up his chest. “You may not know this, but I have the next three days off for wedding stuff. The funny thing is there isn’t any wedding stuff tomorrow. I guess I just got my time switched all around and somehow I have this whole extra day and no idea what to do with it.”

He licked his lips and looked down at her. “So you’re saying that there’s nowhere you have to be for at least the next twenty-four hours, is that it?”

“We still have boxes to get upstairs,” she grinned, stepping away from him. “We should get back to work.”

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Of course not.” She moved back into his personal space and cupped his groin, standing up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. “I’m only trying to drive you crazy.” She giggled and skipped away before Adrien could get a grip on her.   
__________________________________

Thick, soft rope looped under Adrien’s armpits to come together in a complicated series of knots at the back of his neck that led up to one of the ropes hanging from the ceiling. His left leg was bent, knee lashed close to his elbow and connected to a rope that was wrapped thickly around his left wrist and also suspended from the ceiling. He could lift his right leg and hang, albeit a little lopsided, without his foot touching the ground. Marinette finished trapping his right hand to his hip and stood back to admire her handiwork, wiping her hand across her brow. “How does it feel?”

Adrien tried to move with little success. “Amazing.”

“You look gorgeous,” she smiled. “It’s definitely worth the hard work.” She moved closer to him, leaning up for a kiss but keeping her lips just out of reach. “What should I do to you now that you’ve got nowhere to go?” She trailed her hand up his bare stomach. “It’s tempting to just leave you hanging here forever like a pretty decoration for my bedroom.”

He shivered, biting into his bottom lip. Marinette traced her fingers along the band of his boxer briefs. “You’ve had a hard day. You were probably hoping to relax, huh?”

“This is relaxing,” he whispered.

Marinette licked along his throat as she made a happy humming sound. “Are you really enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Would you like to have a little more fun?”

“You could literally do anything to me right now and I would say thank you.”

She laughed and it made Adrien’s heart clench with joy. “What a proposition, Mr. Agreste.” Marinette went down to her knees. “We’re going to play around with some things to see if you like it, okay?”

He nodded as best he could with the angle the ropes were forcing his neck into. 

“Remember to use your safe word at any time if you don’t like something, okay?”

“Okay.”

She studied his face for a minute before smiling at him. She then nuzzled her cheek against the erection straining through the soft cotton of his underwear. “We’re going to play a game where you tell me when you feel like you’re close to coming, and I’m going to stop touching you.”

“Fuck.”

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t come until later,” she grinned.

“I have a feeling I’m going to somehow be both the winner and the loser in this game,” he murmured, watching her move her lips over his covered shaft. 

“That’s the plan,” she smirked before pulling him out through the open fly and taking his length in her mouth.

Adrien’s breath caught and his muscles tensed in his rope confines for a moment before he relaxed into the sensation. Marinette’s tongue swirled around the head as she came back up and smiled up at him before taking him fully into her mouth again. He groaned and attempted to move against her but the ropes held him still. She pressed her tongue along the underside of him and she moved back up, increasing her pace.

“Are you close?” she murmured, kissing along his length.

“G-getting there.”

Marinette smiled and stood and Adrien’s brows furrowed as she moved further away from him. She went to the nightstand and pulled out a condom. She returned to him and held up the little foil package. “Bite,” she commanded, sliding the edge between his lips. He obeyed and she ripped it open, patting his cheek fondly as she pulled the foil away. 

She went back down to her knees and engulfed his cock with her mouth once more. Adrien gasped and tried to buck forward unsuccessfully. Marinette giggled and pulled back again, moving to roll the condom down his length. She stood and pushed her panties down her legs and then moved against him, hooking one leg around his side as she used him to balance. His cock slid against her sex as she hummed in appreciation.

She reached between them and positioned the tip of him to tease against her entrance. “Remember,” she purred, “tell me when you get close.”

“And…and then what?” he panted as she slid a bit of him inside her.

“And then we start all over again,” she smiled, rocking his body back so she could take more of him in. 

“Yes,” he sighed, falling into the sensation of being helpless while she used him.   
__________________________________

“You’re worried about them,” Nino commented, trailing his fingers up and down Alya’s arm as they lay in bed.

She shifted to her side so she could look at him, tucking her hands under her chin. “I guess. I’m really glad they worked things out, but Adrien’s kind of more of a mess than I realized.” Her eyes sharpened. “A little warning would’ve been nice.”

“Come on, that’s not fair. It isn’t like Mari is perfect.”

Alya frowned. “I know, but…you’re right. I know I get a little protective of her.”

“It’s one of your most endearing qualities,” he smiled, reaching out to stroke her hair. “Can you believe we’re finally going to be married in two days?”

“You’ll finally be Nino Cesaire.”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he sighed.

Alya laughed and scooted closer to kiss him. “I’m so in love with you, Nino. Like ridiculously, sickening, over-the-top love.”

His face softened, eyes melting into warm gold. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known. I don’t know how I got lucky enough to convince you to stick with me.”

She smiled and curled into his side, closing her eyes.  
__________________________________

Marinette pressed her cheek against Adrien’s chest, rising and falling with his even breathing as he slept. His heartbeat was a steady rhythm echoing in her ear. There was a quiet jingle and suddenly Plagg was up on the bed by their feet, curling into a ball, tail swishing back and forth.

Marinette sighed in contentment. Her whole body felt warm and spent and right. Adrien murmured something and tightened his arms as he held her close. She closed her eyes and drifted easily into a dreamless, refreshing sleep for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious as to the position Adrien was in with the ropes, you can see it here (picture is of shibari but guy is wearing jeans so no super NSFW surprises): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/db/2c/0e/db2c0ea92d69498b54d02b0b9fc1e8b9--men-in-jeans-my-life.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little time away from this fic because I needed to clear my head of some of the comments I had gotten before I felt like I could continue with the story. I've gone back through and edited and rewritten some of the previous chapters since the rating moved from Mature to Explicit. Feel free to go back and reread, but if you don't want to, no major plot points changed. I fleshed out a few scenes and added a couple for more detail, but it won't hurt to pick up reading in this chapter as if nothing has changed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

“I didn’t get the job.” Adrien slumped onto the couch, tossing his phone on the coffee table.

Marinette climbed down from the ladder where she had been working on the living room molding. “Did they say why?”

“No,” he sighed. “That’s the fourth rejection this week.”

She wiped her hands on her coveralls before curling up on the couch beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. “You’ll find something soon.”

“Yeah.” He took her hand in his, examining the residue of plaster coating her fingers. “I promise I’ll pay you back as soon as I do, okay? Rent, groceries, all of it.”

“We don’t need to talk about that now.”

“I feel like a deadbeat.”

“You’re not a deadbeat, Adrien. You’re looking for a job,” she turned his face to look at her, “and you’ll find one, okay? Don’t worry about it. We’re fine.” She kissed him gently. “Hey, I got you a present.”

“That makes me feel worse.”

“Stop,” she reprimanded, “it’s more for me anyway.” She left him on the couch and disappeared into the bedroom.

“I wish you wouldn’t buy me things,” he called.

“But you’re going to look so nice in this,” Marinette smiled, reappearing. She held up a thick leather strap with a buckle at one end.

Adrien swallowed as she brought it nearer. “What, uh, what’s that?”

“You said you wouldn’t mind if I got you a collar,” she smirked, offering it to him. 

He ran his fingers along the soft leather. “This is for me?”

“Of course.”

He turned it over and frowned. “Kitty?”

Marinette blushed. “Okay, so if you don’t like it, I’ll totally take it back but the guy offered embossing for no extra charge because he’s a regular at the club and I didn’t want to have your name on it necessarily but I wanted something and Felix is always calling you a kitten and you like cats and it’s stupid and I’ll take it back.” She tried to grab the collar and Adrien tightened his grip on it.

“No, I like it.”

She bit her lip, relenting her hold on the collar. “Really?”

He ducked his head. “I’ll be your kitty if you want.”

“Do you want to try it on?”

“Please.”

Marinette smiled, straddling his lap and wrapping the collar around his neck, carefully buckling it. She turned it so the term of endearment shown at the front. “Maybe I should get you a little bell like Plagg,” she teased. “Might be nice to hear it ring every time I take you.”

“Whatever you want,” he sighed, leaning forward to kiss her.

“You really like it?”

“I like being yours.”

“You are mine,” she smiled, kissing him again.  
__________________________________

“Does this look all right?”

Nino glanced back at Adrien as he straightened his jacket. “You’re going to be the prettiest guy in the wedding, dude.”

“Shut up,” he grinned. “Are you ready?”

“To get this over with? Yeah.”

“That sounds awful!” Adrien laughed.

Nino chuckled. “I know, man. All this wedding mess didn’t seem so bad when we were talking about it but now it just seems so unnecessary, you know? I just want to be married to Alya. That’s it. I don’t need a crowd of people and flowers and uncomfortable tuxes. I just want her.”

“I think you’ll be glad to have these memories.”

“I know.” He narrowed his eyes. “And you never better repeat any of this to Alya. She’s worked really hard on this whole show.”

“Are you kidding me? I’ll spend the rest of my life bowing down at her feet as it is so she doesn’t kill me.”

“She’s really not upset with you.”

“I figured. Doesn’t hurt to stay wary though.”

Nino nodded and began to work on his tie. “How are things?”

“With Mari? Great. Perfect. Amazing,” he sighed dreamily. He reached into his pocket to finger the coil of leather tucked inside. He had wanted to wear the collar under his shirt and tie but Marinette had giggled when he suggested it and kissed his throat before buttoning up his shirt for him. He had snuck it into his pocket anyway when she was doing her makeup. It was a nice reminder. “I’m supposed to meet her parents today. I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t be. Tom and Sabine are great.” Nino took a beer out of the mini fridge and offered it to Adrien. He accepted it gratefully. “They’re the ones doing the cake for the reception so at least that’s something to look forward to.”

“Yeah, Marinette said they ran a bakery.”

“It’s so good, dude. And they never make me and Alya pay. Free food always tastes better.”

Adrien grimaced. “If you say so.”

“Still no luck on the job front?”

“I’ve applied to literally everything. Stuff I’m under qualified for, stuff I’m somehow over qualified for, stuff I can’t even pronounce. I just keep coming up empty. It won’t surprise me if dear old dad has somehow blacklisted me from every possible job in Paris. He definitely wasn’t thrilled I didn’t immediately roll over and accept his terms.”

“Something will turn up.”

“Yeah.” Adrien shook his head. “No more gloomy talk. You’re getting married in a few hours!”

Nino nodded, tipping up his beer. “It’s going to be awesome.”  
__________________________________

“You look so beautiful, Al.”

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Alya looked at her reflection anxiously, pulling at the full skirt of her wedding gown. “This all seemed like a good idea before.”

“It’s perfect,” Marinette assured her. 

“What if he doesn’t show up?”

“Nino?!”

Alya nodded, worrying her lip. “What if he decides this is a mistake?”

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

Alya huffed and cautiously sat down, spreading her skirt around her. “I’m serious. What if he gets cold feet and backs out or something and I have to tell everyone he left and the wedding’s off and…and…maybe he doesn’t actually love me and this was all some big mistake and I’ll never be happy again!”

Marinette knelt down in front of her awkwardly, the bridesmaid dress riding up. “This is Nino you’re talking about. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s already standing at the altar now. He likes to be punctual.”

Alya nodded with a shaky laugh. “He does.”

“He loves you and you love him and you’re going to live happily ever after, okay? Everything’s going to be perfect.”

“Nothing’s perfect.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Fine. Everything will be perfectly imperfect. Is that better?”

“Sorry, I’m okay now. That was just a minor freak out.”

“Those are allowed, I think.”

“Good thing the twins weren’t in here. I’d never hear the end of it.”

Marinette kissed her forehead as she straightened back up. “Your secret’s safe with me.”  
__________________________________

“You cried more than me.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Adrien smiled bashfully. “It was a really nice wedding.”

Marinette leaned into his chest, tilting her face up to him. “My softie.”

He kissed her gently. “Yours,” he whispered.

There was a loud throat clearing behind them and Marinette peeked over his shoulder, her eyes lighting up. “Papa! Maman! You made it!” She pulled away from Adrien’s grasp but took his hand in hers as she spun them around. “This is Adrien. Adrien, these are my parents, Tom and Sabine.”

Sabine immediately moved in for a hug. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Adrien. We’ve heard so much about you!”

He blinked in surprise as she hugged him. “You…you have?”

“Of course we have!” Sabine stepped back with a smile. “Marinette is very smitten with you.”

Marinette winked at him. “I am.”

Adrien flushed as Tom offered his hand. “Nice to meet you, son.”

He nodded. “Uh, nice to meet you too, sir.”

“Please, call me Tom.”

“Sure, uh, Tom.”

“Wasn’t the wedding beautiful?” Marinette asked, leaning back against Adrien’s chest and bringing one of his arms to wrap around her middle. He sighed in relief at the comfort of her against his chest and she patted his hand. 

“Oh, wonderful. I’m so happy for Alya and Nino. Where are they going on their honeymoon again?”

“Nino won’t tell anyone!” Marinette huffed. “I begged for a little hint so I could help him plan but he wouldn’t trust me. He’s going to regret that. Alya packed, like, four suitcases for every possible climate.”

Sabine laughed. “I’m sure he’s going something fun planned.”

“No doubt.”

“We would love to have you two over for dinner soon. We’d really like a chance to get to know you, Adrien,” Tom said, putting a large arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“That would be really nice. Thank you.” He ducked his head nervously.

“Let us know what days you have off next week, honey, and we’ll get something planned.”

“Will do, Maman,” Marinette nodded. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to steal away my boyfriend for a dance.”

They said their goodbyes and Marinette walked Adrien out to the small dance floor where a few other couples swayed back and forth. Nino and Alya were at the front towards the stage, and Alya kept raising her hands off Nino’s shoulders to gesture excitedly about something as he grinned back at her.

“They look really happy,” Adrien smiled.

“They are,” Marinette agreed. “Hey, you did good back there. Not as bad as you thought, huh?”

“I was nervous,” he admitted. “I’ve never done the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing.”

“Never?”

He shook his head. “My, uh, dating history isn’t the greatest.”

“Another piece of the puzzle.”

Adrien chuckled. “What’s that mean?”

“You play everything so close to the chest sometimes. I feel like I have to gather up these little tidbits when I have the chance.”

“I’m not that interesting.”

“I disagree.” Marinette rested her cheek against his chest as they swayed. “This is nice. We should dance more often.”

“You don’t get tired of dancing?”

“This is different,” she smiled up at him. “This is with you.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“I would love for you to tell me a secret.”

“I maybe brought my collar and it’s in my pocket.”

Marinette pulled back enough to look at him, her eyes darkening. “Naughty Kitty.”

He grinned, cheeks going pink. “I couldn’t help it. I like my new present.”

“And you’re wanting me to tell you to go put it on, aren’t you?”

“I never said that.”

She laughed and it was a good laugh full of joy. “You know, sometimes I wonder which one of us is actually in charge.”


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien’s head fell back against the headboard, the collar a dark swath cut across his throat. His thumb swept over the head of his cock as he brought his hand back up for a moment before sliding it back down his shaft.

“You can increase your speed, but you aren’t allowed to come yet,” Marinette purred, moving closer to him. She slid her hands up the tops of his legs, resting them on his kneecaps. “You’re so gorgeous, my sweet Kitty. I’m very lucky you’re mine.” 

Adrien’s breathing sped up as he whimpered, his hand working himself up and down. Marinette held his eyes as she leaned down and kissed the tops of his knees in turn. “Every part of you is so wonderful,” she sighed, moving her lips along his skin. “You’re beautiful and kind and funny and smart.” She sat up between his legs, gently easing his hands away. He swallowed hard, eyes desperate as he watched her, but let his hands go limp at her touch, his erection straining. “And so very obedient,” she smiled, taking a hold of him. “Keep your eyes on me, Kitty.”

Marinette picked up the speed he had been at, paying special attention to the head. It had been fascinating watching him touch himself, picking up what he liked and enjoyed. His bottom lip dropped open as he began to babble. She had come to love when he got like this, almost incoherent as he raced towards his climax. She leaned forward, nipping at his lip before kissing it and then moving to his ear. “Come for me, my sweet Kitty.”

Adrien gasped as he jerked up in her hand, warm cum splashing against his stomach and her chest. Marinette continued to pump him, milking him until he went still beneath her. “Good?” she smiled.

He nodded, trying to regain control of his breathing. “I lov…” His eyes widened as he trailed off. “Thank you,” he said quietly, looking down at the mess.

Marinette felt like all the air had left her lungs. “Say you love him,” her mind screamed. “You love him! You do!”

“We should get cleaned up,” she said instead, voice too light. “We don’t want to be late for dinner.”  
__________________________________

“Adrien, Mari tells us you’re between jobs right now,” Tom said, placing a roll on his plate.

Adrien glanced at Marinette nervously and she gave him an encouraging smile. “Yes, sir. I’ve been applying for a lot of things so hopefully something will open up soon.”

“Well, Sabby and I were talking and we could definitely use some help in the bakery. It’s our busy season and since Mari is so in demand at the club, it would be nice if we had an extra set of hands.”

“Oh, uh, I hope you find someone then,” Adrien said, furrowing his brow.

Marinette giggled, squeezing his hand under that table. “He’s talking about you, my adorable doofus.”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “Oh!” He looked at Tom who nodded with a grin. “Oh, uh, sorry,” he flushed. “I would love to help you guys out.”

“Wonderful,” Sabine smiled. “Would you like to start tomorrow or—“

“Tomorrow would be perfect. Really, anything is perfect. Thank you. This is…thank you.”

“We’ll be happy to have you, son,” Tom said, nodding at him. “Welcome to the family.”  
__________________________________

“It’s nice that you still come over and take care of these,” Adrien remarked, glancing at the flowers.

“I love them. I had hoped to find a place with a balcony so I could bring some of them with me, but that didn’t work out this time. Maman and Papa said they don’t mind them staying up here though.” Marinette leaned down to pluck a dead leaf from a stem. “Flowers make me really happy.”

“I like seeing you happy.”

She beamed back at him. They were silent for a few moments, only the sounds of the city flowing around them, before Adrien spoke again.

“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up.”

Marinette half turned with the watering can. “Why do you say that?”

“Because this can’t possibly be my life.” Adrien leaned against the balcony railing, watching her tend to the flowers all along the roof. “A month ago, I was sitting in my apartment with only Plagg to keep me company, somehow convincing myself that I was okay.”

“And now?”

“And now…now I actually feel okay. You make me feel okay.”

Marinette set down the watering can and went to him, winding her arms around his waist. “You make me feel okay too.”

“I can’t believe your parents offered me a job.”

“They like you. I think you’ll have fun in the bakery. And they’ll make sure you get to taste everything which I know you’ll just hate,” she winked.

“They really like me?”

Marinette rested her chin against his chest as she looked up at him. “What’s not to like?”

“It’s scary.”

She frowned, stepping back so she could look at him without straining. “Why?”

He took a deep breath. “You’re my whole world now.”

Marinette bit her lip.

“We live together, we eat together, my every thought revolves around you and now I’m going to be working with your parents. It’s just a lot.”

“Is it too much?” she asked. “They won’t be upset if you feel like it would be too much pressure. They needed someone and I mentioned you were looking and—“

Adrien placed a finger against her lips and she kissed it. “I’ll take every little bit of you you’ll let me have. I guess…I guess I can just see how dangerous it is for me.”

“I don’t know what to say to that. I don’t want you to feel like…like…” she frowned, “like I’m dangerous.”

He chuckled lightly and pulled her back to him. “I’m not saying it right. It isn’t anything you’re doing, Mari, I promise.” He rested his chin on top of her head. “I’ve never had anyone…care about me as much as you do. It’s the most amazing feeling in the world, but I guess there is this small part of me that is terrified it’s all going to come crashing down.”

“I get scared too,” she said softly.

“You do?”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” she laughed, looking up at him. “You may not realize this, but you’re kind of a big deal for me.”

Adrien’s cheeks darkened in the moonlight. “I am?”

“Silly Kitty.” She rubbed her nose against his shirt and he chuckled. “You’re the best part of every day.”

Adrien felt something inside himself relax at her words. “You’re the best part of every day for me too.”

Marinette reached up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. “Let’s go home.”  
__________________________________

“Shit, M, not so tight!” Felix yelled, trying to pull back on the rope.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Marinette loosened the knot around his leg and Felix stumbled forward. 

“You’re obviously not paying attention to me,” he grumbled, reaching down to rub his ankle.

“I’m so sorry, Fe. My mind just went somewhere else.”

“One guess as to where.”

“Did I really hurt you?”

He huffed, sitting down. “No, it surprised me more than anything. You don’t usually pull my leg back like that.”

She flushed and sat down on the end of the stage beside him. “Adrien and I were working on a new position. I guess it was still in my head.”

“I suppose I can forgive you this once,” he drawled.

“I’m forever in your debt.”

“And how is your sweet kitten?”

“Good. Really good, actually. He started working at my family’s bakery today.”

Felix pursed his lips but didn’t respond.

“Say what you’re going to say.”

“It’s just…I was all for you getting into a relationship. Adrien seems like a good guy for you, but, love, things are going really fast.”

Marinette shifted uneasily. “I mean, yeah, some circumstances have sped things up a bit, but…I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

Felix held up a hand. “I’m not saying it is. I just…be careful, yeah? That heart of yours is a precious thing.”

She nodded, worrying her lip. “I think I…I might be in love with him.”

He cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing over the soft skin. “I know you are.”

Marinette patted his hand and he let it drop. “What about you? Any progress with a certain shy stage assistant?” Felix’s eyes darted around in alarm and Marinette laughed quietly. “She’s not here yet. You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

He dropped his head forward. “I don’t know what’s going on, to be honest. She’s been making a point to speak to me more, which has been nice, but also confusing? And she’s been messing around with the bondage equipment. It’s almost like she’s teasing me, but I don’t think she realizes.”

“Hmmm.”

“Hmmm what?”

“I have a theory that Bridgette isn’t nearly as innocent and naïve as you believe.”

Felix frowned. “You think she is teasing me then?”

“I think she may know exactly what she’s doing.”

“Interesting theory.”

Marinette grinned. “I know.”

He studied her face for a moment before wiping his hands on his shorts. “Come on, Ladybug, we don’t have much longer before we need to get changed for tonight. Let’s see if we can get through this routine without you trying to cut off my circulation.”

“Ha ha.”  
__________________________________

“What’s all this?” Marinette asked, dropping her bag by the door and following her nose to the kitchen. She paused to scratch behind Plagg’s ears where he lounged on the back of the couch.

“Your mom and dad sent home a ton of food to celebrate my first day,” Adrien beamed, stirring the contents of a simmering pot. “Your dad taught me all kinds of cool stuff today.”

“So you had a good day then?” Marinette reached up and kissed his cheek.

“It was wonderful. How was the club?”

“Busy. Record numbers for a Tuesday surprisingly. There wasn’t a free seat in the house.”

“Wow, that’s really good.”

“It is,” she nodded. “I’m kind of thinking about asking Tikki for a percentage of the door.”

Adrien moved around her to take a baking sheet out of the oven. “Do you think that’s something she’s going to be cool with?”

“I’m not sure. I talked with Felix about it a bit. He thinks I deserve more than I’m getting for how many people we’re bringing in and it would be nice to be able to put a little back for my sewing projects.”

“I say go for it. The worst she can say is no, right?”

“I like positive Adrien,” she grinned.

“He’s growing on me too. Ready to eat?”

“Let me go shower real quick?”

“Sure. I’ll make our plates.”

Marinette retreated into the bathroom and went through her nightly motions. Had it really only been two weeks since Adrien had moved in and completely changed everything about her life? She thought back on all the nights she had stumbled into the apartment, exhausted and alone. She would get clean and maybe have enough energy to make a bowl of cereal. Now her handsome boyfriend was in their kitchen with a fresh dinner for her even though it was nearing two in the morning. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, spreading the conditioner along the strands. She loved him. She was sure of it. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Just thinking of him made her feel warm and happy. She needed to tell him, but it should be special. She finished rinsing and pulled on a robe to wear until they would be able to curl up in bed together. Of all the things Adrien had brought into her life, curling up together with nothing but the sheets around them may be one of her favorites. There was something so refreshing and special about sleeping beside someone, breathing in the same air, existing in the same space.

“Well, you look beautiful and relaxed,” Adrien grinned as she stepped into the living room. He had two plates prepared and waiting on the small coffee table and her favorite TV show was paused on the screen.

Marinette blinked at him. “I’m in love with you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who sent kind, encouraging comments hoping to see more of this story. You're the reason I keep coming back.

Adrien’s mouth dropped open and he snapped it shut, face going red. 

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes. “I…I…” Her throat went dry and she spun, fleeing into the bathroom. 

Plagg lifted his head to stare at the bathroom door after it slammed closed. He rose and stretched with a yawn and turned to look at Adrien. “Merowwww.”

“She…she loves me.”

The cat chuffed and began to clean his right front paw.

“Or…or maybe she doesn’t love me? Maybe she didn’t mean to say it and that’s why she freaked out.”

Plagg jumped down from the couch and sauntered across the room, flopping down in front of the bathroom door. He fished his paw under the doorjamb and Marinette squeaked from inside the bathroom. Adrien stood and followed him over. 

“Mari? It’s, uh, it’s okay if that was an accident. I promise I won’t take it the wrong way. You’ve had a long day and it’s late and I know you care about me. That’s enough.” Adrien held his breath as he watched the shadow at the bottom of the door shift.

“I do care about you,” Marinette said softly through the barrier.

“I know.”

“You’re really important to me.”

A tension he hadn’t realized was there eased away and he nodded to the closed door. “You’re really important to me too.”

The knob turned and she creaked the door open, wide blue eyes blinking up at him. She swallowed hard and worried her bottom lip for a moment. Adrien stared back at her, afraid to say anything that would cause her to hide away again. Plagg shouldered the door roughly and Marinette let it open wider in surprise with a laugh. She reached down and picked him up, cradling him in her arms and scratching behind his ears. 

“I do love you,” she said quietly, not looking up from the purring mass of black fur. “I wanted to tell you but I…” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I didn’t mean to tell you just then and I kinda freaked out.”

“I love you too,” Adrien said quickly. “So much.”

Marinette looked at him, a soft, tentative smile spreading across her face. “You do?”

“Are you kidding?”

She pulled Plagg close to her chest. “So we love each other.”

Adrien grinned and stepped forward, winding his arms around her waist. “Seems like.”

“That’s a pretty big deal.”

“It is,” he agreed. When Marinette continued to keep her attention on Plagg, Adrien cleared his throat. “Why don’t we go eat dinner before it gets too cold? You need to get in bed soon.”

“You do too!” she said suddenly, eyes widening. “You shouldn’t be up this late. You have work!”

He chuckled as he led her to the living room. “I’ll be fine.”

“But—“

“Hush. Eat.” They settled onto the couch and Marinette scooted closer so they were touching the whole time.

__________________________________

The bedroom was cool and dark and Marinette could feel Plagg curled up behind her knees like a warm comfort. “Adrien?”

“Hmmm?” he hummed sleepily, unconsciously turning towards her.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Marinette could just make out the smile that appeared on Adrien’s face in the moonlight as he murmured back, “Too.”  
__________________________________

“Go ahead. Tell me how wonderful I look,” Alya grinned, flipping her hair.

“You really do look amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so tan,” Marinette laughed.

“I know. It’s awesome.” She turned her arm over to examine it. “Soak it in because now that the honeymoon is over, I’ll never be this beautiful again.”

“Your view on marriage is so refreshing,” Marinette teased. “Did you guys have a good time?”

“We really did,” Alya nodded. “Nino gave me so many orgasms I had to rehydrate before we could keep going. That hotel suite saw so many things. If those walls could talk, they would say--”

“Wow, way too much information.”

“That man knows his way around a clit, Mari. That’s all there is to it.”

“Will never be able to look him in the eyes again.”

“He made me feel things,” Alya continued, “that I didn’t think were even possible. I’m pretty sure I touched the stars at some point.”

“I feel like you’re doing this on purpose now.”

Alya winked and leaned down to pull up a tote bag. “And I come bearing gifts!”

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“Hush and take this tacky jewelry I brought back for you.”

Marinette chuckled and ran the beads through her fingers. “I have to tell you something.”

Alya’s face went pale. “Please don’t tell me your pregnant.”

“Rude. What if I was?”

“Are you?!”

“Of course not, but still.” Marinette leaned forward. “I told Adrien I loved him.”

“Holy shit.”

Marinette nodded with wide eyes. “I know.”

“About damn time. And he obviously said he loves you back.”

“Why obviously?”

“One, that man has been in love with you since the moment he saw you, according to Nino and I absolutely concur, and two, Adrien Agreste knows I would personally end him if he ever hurt you again.”

“Love by coercion?”

Alya laughed. “Are you happy?”

“I really am.”

“And freaked out?”

Marinette picked up her coffee and settled back in her chair. “I’ve actually never felt more at ease.”

Alya studied her for a moment. “I can’t tell if you’re lying or not.”

“Vacation made you soft.”

“I miss it already,” she sighed.  
__________________________________

“The Newland order was just picked up and the raspberry macarons are almost out,” Adrien announced, ducking back into the kitchen. 

“Did you remember to ask if they want the same order for next Thursday?” Tom asked, spreading butter along a tray of fresh rolls.

Adrien’s face fell. “Tom, I’m so sorry. I can try to catch them or—“

The larger man laughed and waved a hand. “We have their information. I’ll have Sabby call them tomorrow and check.”

“I really am sorry.”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Tom assured him. “Half the time I wouldn’t remember what to make every day if I didn’t have a list to follow.” He moved closer and put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “You’re doing great.”

Adrien flushed and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“I’ll get some raspberries out there as soon as I can. They’ve been popular lately.”

“They’re the best ones in the city, by far. It doesn’t surprise me that you’ve been selling out.”

Tom gave him an appraising look. “Anything else you think I should make more of?”

Adrien pursed his lips in thought. “The croissants with the cream cheese seem to be doing especially well, but I don’t know if that’s a normal thing or there’s just something in the air today.”

The bell chimed and Adrien quickly moved back out towards the counter.

Sabine came in from the back door, grabbing her apron and kissing her husband. “How have things been?”

“Good. I’ll need you to call Simone and find out if she needs another order next week.”

“They already picked up today?”

Tom nodded. “Adrien forgot to ask. He was a bit flustered about it so I told him you could call.”

Sabine peeked out towards the counter to see Adrien handing a scone to a customer. “How’s he done?”

“Really well. He’s great with the customers and little Annabelle from down the street already asked me who the new cute guy was,” he chuckled. “He’s also been great at keeping me updated on what’s selling which is nice. I think he must be trying to stay on Marinette’s schedule though. He’s on his fourth cup of coffee that I’ve seen and I keep catching him yawning.” He shook his head with a grin. “He won’t be able to keep that up for long.” 

“He’s seems like such a nice young man. Marinette is very much taken with him.”

“I wouldn’t mind if he gave her a reason to stop performing at that club.”

“Tom,” Sabine warned.

He raised a hand. “I know, I know, but I just want more for her. She used to have so many dreams.”

Adrien poked his head in. “Just sold the last raspberries and we only have one cream cheese left.”

“Go ahead and pack the last one up to take home,” Tom winked.

“Oh, I couldn’t. You sent so much with me last night.”

“You better obey him,” Sabine tutted, moving up front. “He’ll force you to take two things home if you argue.”

Adrien grinned and nodded, scooping the last cream cheese croissant out of the display and dropping it in a bag.  
__________________________________

Nino smiled up at Alya as she leaned down to kiss him. “How was your day, oh husband of mine?” she asked, pulling his chair back so she could perch on his lap.

He chuckled as she settled herself, his arms going around her middle to steady her and hold her close. “Pretty good. Enber kept up with everything while I was gone so I didn’t have to catch up with too much, mostly just supply orders only I can sign off on. How was lunch with Mari?”

“She’s very openly in love.”

“About damn time.”

“That’s what I said,” she laughed, running a hand into her husband’s hair. “I think this is good for her.”

“So you don’t want to murder Adrien anymore?”

“It’s still a possibility, but I’ve lowered the ranking in the grand scheme of things.”

“Good to know I won’t have to audition new best friends any time soon,” he grinned. “Ready to go home, Mrs. Lahiffe?”

“After you, Mr. Cesaire,” she winked as he swatted at her behind.  
__________________________________

Marinette squared her shoulders. “So that’s why I wanted to look into adding a percentage of the door to my pay,” she finished.

Tikki reclined back in her desk chair with a smirk. “And how many times did you practice that in the mirror, doll?”

“Only four or five. A record, really,” Marinette smiled.

“How big a percentage are we talking?”

“Ten percent. Five for me and five for Felix.”

“I don’t see Felix here.”

“That’s because you like me better than him and he knows I’m his best card to play.”

The club owner laughed and it was deep and genuine. “He’s not a total dummy, is he?” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I’ll allow a trial period of a month with you getting seven percent and Blondie getting three and we’ll go from there.”

Marinette’s face lit up. “Tikki, jumping bugs, thank you so much!” She moved around the desk and hugged the older woman tightly.

Tikki hugged her back. “Now tell me what this new money will be for, sweet pea, and if you say a man—“

“I’m hoping to get back to taking sewing commissions but I need some capital,” Marinette quickly assured her. “Adrien got a job at the bakery so he’s literally bringing home the dough.”

“Puns do not become you, doll. I’m so happy for you though,” Tikki smiled, cupping Marinette’s cheek. “You’ve come so far and I know you’re going to create so many wonderful things.”

“Thank you for everything. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Tikki waved a hand, settling back in her chair. “I’ve just got money, honey. Any ole so-and-so can give you that.”

“Sure,” Marinette nodded with a fond smile.   
__________________________________

Marinette cried out, legs clamping around Adrien’s head as he brought her to climax with his mouth. He kissed the inside of her thigh. “I love you,” he murmured against her skin. He moved up to her stomach and kissed right below her belly button. “I love you.”

She watched him come closer with heavy eyes, trailing kisses and declarations along her skin. He was finally spread along her side, eyes bright as he dipped his face towards hers, capturing her lips. “I love you,” he whispered again.

“I love you too,” she sighed happily. “That was…wow.”

He grinned and began to idly play with her hair. “Are you up for more?”

She bit her lip and let her hand travel down until she could grasp his erection. “I know you are. Did you want me to tie you up or…” she trailed off as she caught the look on his face.

“Um, would you mind if we didn’t do any of that tonight? I think I’d really like to make love to you if you’ll let me.”

She felt herself melt against him. “That sounds perfect, Adrien.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are explicit sexy times towards the end of this chapter. Just a warning. ;)

“Help me,” Felix begged, pulling Marinette into the dressing room. He quickly closed the door behind them and leaned against it.

“Are you okay? You’re sweating. Should I call the medic or—“

Felix ran his palms up his face and into his hair, dragging the blonde locks out as he widened his eyes. “I had sex with Bridgette last night.”

“What?!” Marinette grinned. “That’s so great!”

“No! It’s awful,” he groaned, dropping to a crouch and covering his face.

Marinette winced and knelt down in front of him. “It wasn’t good?”

“Twsthbestsexveverhad.”

“English, please.”

He dropped his hands. “It was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Which is obvious by all the sweating and hiding.”

“You don’t understand, love. She’s nothing like I thought! Bridgette is quiet and meek and…and…gorgeous and strong and so fucking sneaky.”

Marinette blinked. “Sneaky?”

“You know I like to be the one in control.”

“Yeah, yeah, you want to be the dominant one, we should change our act soon, yada yada yada.” She rolled her eyes.

“No. I mean, Bridgette had me thinking I was in control, but I don’t think I was.” His eyes widened. “My whole life is a lie.”

“I think you need to dial it back about five notches, Fe. What in the world could she have done to you to have you so freaked out?”

He looked up at her. “Everything I asked. She did everything I hoped she would.”

“Which is bad?”

“What if I’m really the sub?” he whispered.

“Okay, stand up. You’re being ridiculous and we need to get ready for our act.”

“This is serious, Mari!”

She gently took his hands in hers. “Do you like her?”

“That’s not—“

Marinette raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, I like her,” he muttered.

“And she is obviously crazy about you.”

Felix’s cheeks darkened. “You think so?”

Marinette giggled, freeing one hand to cover her mouth. “Jumping bugs, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before! That is so cute!”

“Stop.”

She bit her lip to try to keep from smiling. “Just let yourself be happy. That’s what you told me, isn’t it?”

“I hate when you throw my advice back in my face,” he grumbled.

Marinette laughed and kissed his cheek. “Come on, we’re going to be running behind if I don’t start getting you strapped up soon.”  
__________________________________

“I’m going to run upstairs to help Sabby finish up dinner. Are you okay with the rest of the cleaning?” Tom asked, handing Adrien the broom.

“Yeah, I should have it done in no time,” he grinned.

“Are you coming up for dinner?”

“I don’t want to impose.”

Tom laughed, slapping a big hand on the younger man’s shoulders. “Nonsense. You’re family, and I know Mari’s working late tonight. We’ll set a place for you. Come up when you’re done.”

Adrien felt his cheeks warm and he nodded. “Thanks, Tom.” He watched him disappear through the back door and began sweeping the area in the front of the shop. Lights flashed by the window as a town car came to a stop right in front of the door. Adrien moved to the door to let the late customer know the bakery was closed when a tall shadowed figure appeared in front of the glass. 

Adrien looked up into the face of his father and felt his skin run cold. He squared his shoulders and stared back at the man. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to let me in?” he asked, voice muffled through the glass.

“We’re closed.”

“I’m aware of that.”

Adrien contemplated leaving his father outside but frowned as he saw the light snowfall behind him. He sighed, unlocking the door and stepping aside. Gabriel entered, chin high as he surveyed the small shop. “Quaint.”

“I assume you want something, Father? You rarely leave the house.”

“Nathalie informed me that you were working here. I wanted to see for myself.”

“Still keeping tabs on me then?”

“You are my son.”

“When it’s convenient,” Adrien muttered. “If you don’t mind, I really do need to get back to closing up the shop.”

“So this is where the little dancer grew up, hmm?” Gabriel pursed his lips and turned to his son. “I wonder what went wrong.”

Adrien’s grip on the broom handle tightened. “You need to leave.”

“Of all the ways to rebel, to take up with a common whore,” Gabriel tutted. “Your mother would be ashamed.”

“She would be happy for me,” he whispered.

“Then you didn’t know her as well as you think,” Gabriel replied. “Come home, Adrien.”

Adrien straightened his spine. “Right now, I’m going to finish doing my job, and then I’m going to go upstairs to have dinner with some of the nicest people I’ve ever met. And after that, I am going home, Father, to Marinette.”

“What will it take to bring you back?”

Adrien tried not to let the surprise show on his face. “Back?”

“I want you back at Gabriel. I’m ready to sign you again.”

“You said I’d been replaced.”

“That was…an unfortunate action on my part.”

“An unfortunate action,” Adrien echoed, shaking his head. “You told me I had the option of letting you control every aspect of my life or live on the streets.”

Gabriel glanced around. “And obviously you chose another option.”

“I’m not coming back to Gabriel, Father. I’m happy here. I’m happy with Marinette. We’re making a life together.”

“What kind of life can you possibly hope to have with a stripper, Adrien? Be reasonable. You’re above this.”

Adrien reached for the door and opened it, face blank. “You should go. The snow will be coming down harder soon.”

Gabriel nodded, accepting temporary defeat. “I’ll call you later this week so we can talk again.”

“My mind won’t change.”

“Have a good night, Adrien.”  
__________________________________

“I had the best night,” Marinette exclaimed, dropping her backpack by the door. “The club was packed out and Felix…” She trailed off. “What’s wrong?”

Adrien shook his head, pasting on a smile. “Nothing. You were saying it was the best night?”

Marinette shrugged her coat off and hung it on the hook. She crossed the room and sat down beside him on the couch. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“My father came by the bakery tonight. He wanted me to come back to work for him.”

“Oh, um, what’d you say?”

“I told him I had a job and a home and I wouldn’t be going anywhere.”

Marinette took his hand in hers, gently rubbing her thumb over the skin. “Are you okay?”

He shrugged. “Not really, but I will be. I think it was more the shock of seeing him than anything he really said. He rarely leaves the house anymore. I guess I never expected him to actually come to me.”

“So it must have been important if he did tonight?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why it would be. He said he was going to call me sometime this week to talk about it again.”

Marinette brushed the hair away from his forehead and pressed her lips to it. She felt him relax between her touch as if he had been stiff with tension before that moment. She pulled back. “What do you need tonight, Kitty?”

His face softened at the nickname. “Can you take care of me?” he asked quietly. “Can you tell me exactly what you want me to do so I can please you?”

“You always please me when we’re together,” she replied, voice gentle as her fingers moved into his hair to lightly scratch at his scalp. He tilted into her touch.

“Please. I need to feel like I’m doing the right thing tonight and I don’t know how else to get that feeling.”

Marinette kissed him. “Okay, Adrien, okay.”  
__________________________________

“I knew you would look good in pink lace, my sweet Kitty,” Marinette purred, nipping at his ear. Adrien shivered and she gave the leash wrapped around her hand a gentle tug as she pulled him over to the full-length mirror. “Sit down on the pillow, facing the mirror.”

Adrien obeyed and swallowed thickly as he took in his reflection. Marinette had bought him a pair of pink lace panties she claimed to be saving for a rainy day. The tip of his erection peeked over the top, the underwear never meant to hold a cock. Soft pink thigh highs ran up his legs. They felt smooth against his skin and he was surprised at how much of a turn-on it was to wear them. His collar was a black swath across his neck, the attached leash hanging down his back as Marinette got into place behind him. She kissed his neck. “Safe word, Kitty?”

“Camembert,” he whispered.

“Louder, please.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Camembert,” he repeated. 

“Good boy,” she praised, a hand going up into his hair. Adrien let her words wash over him, happiness bubbling up inside. Marinette settled herself behind him, spreading her legs so that she could have one on either side of him. She hooked her chin over his shoulder and gazed at their reflection. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You are,” he sighed as her nails scratched along his scalp.

“I want you to touch yourself through the panties. Don’t pull them down though. You can cum when I tell you.” She kissed the shell of his ear.

Adrien flushed, watching himself in the mirror as his hand went to his erection. He gripped it the best he could through the lace and began to work his hand up and down. 

“Don’t neglect the tip,” Marinette instructed gently. He obeyed, head dropping back on her shoulder. She popped it up. “I want you to watch yourself. Don’t look away.”

He groaned, bottom lip opening as he watched his hand move. Marinette smiled at the dark pink that was painting his cheeks and traveling down his chest. “Are you embarrassed, Kitty? You can be honest.”

“A little,” he said quietly.

“But do you like it? Me watching you pleasure yourself in your pretty pink things?” she asked as her teeth grazed the sensitive skin below his ear. 

“Fuck, yes, my Lady.”

“My Lady, huh? Where did that come from?” Adrien slowed his pace and Marinette’s hand clamped over his wrist, bringing him back up to speed. “Answer me.”

“L-Ladybug,” he breathed.

“You said ‘my Lady’. Does that mean Ladybug is yours?”

Adrien closed his eyes, expression going blank and Marinette walked her fingers up his hand, pulling it away so she could take over touching him. “I am, you know,” she said, breath warm on his ear. “In every single way.”

“I love you,” he sighed.

“Then be my good Kitty and open your eyes. I didn’t tell you to stop watching.”

Adrien’s eyes shot open, wide and bright. Marinette felt intoxicated with power as he began to squirm against her, trying to hold still as she worked her hand up and down his cock. The panties had begun to slip, more of him revealed than concealed. 

“Do you want to cum?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes, please, my Lady.”

“Not yet.” He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment before they shot back open. “Good Kitty,” she praised. “You remember so well.”

Adrien moaned, abs clenching and hips lifting off the pillow.

“Scoot forward until your knees touch the mirror,” she instructed. He moved forward and she followed him, keeping her front pressed to his back, the leash a constant weight between her breasts. “I’m going to put you in pink more often,” she smiled, kissing his shoulder. “And you’re definitely wearing thigh highs again. Do you like them?”

He inhaled sharply, the glass of the mirror cool against his knees through the thin fabric. “Yes, my Lady.”

“I do too,” she nodded. She could feel him trembling under her touch, holding back with all of his strength because she had told him to wait for her permission. She could sense how much he needed this, how much he craved it. He was panting and squirming but his eyes were wide and watching just like she had commanded. “Cum,” she said gently and he cried out, making a mess of the mirror and himself.  
__________________________________

“Did that help?” Marinette kept her voice low in the dark room, her fingers making lazy circles on Adrien’s stomach.

“It really did,” he sighed happily. “Thank you.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, the sheets rustling around them. “Did you have fun?”

“Way too much,” she giggled. “I never would’ve thought I could be like that, but with you, it just feels right.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I love you, Adrien.”

He yawned and snuggled against her. “I love you too, Marinette, so much.”


	18. Chapter 18

The heating unit was a steady hum in the otherwise silent apartment as Marinette sat on her bed with her knees up under her chin and her skin feeling too hot. She looked at the calendar app on her phone again and could taste bile at the back of her throat. This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t. She scrolled back to the previous month’s view and saw the red dot that marked when she should have had her last period. How had she not realized she never had a period last month? That couldn’t be right. She must be forgetting when it was or…or… Her eyes betrayed her, landing on the open page of the medical report at her side.

**Pregnancy: Positive**

She gasped as a sob suddenly tore through her, and she slapped a hand over her mouth as tears stung her eyes. Plagg sauntered into the bedroom, hopping on the bed and rubbing himself against her legs before curling up beside her, a deep purr rumbling through his body. Marinette vaguely registered his presence, scrolling through her contacts on her phone. She needed to talk to someone. She needed to be told that everything would be okay. 

Adrien.

Fresh tears tracked down her cheeks as she moved past his name. She couldn’t tell him. Not yet. Everything was going so well between them, but this…this was more than either of them could handle right now. She wasn’t even sure how he felt about having kids, and Marinette wasn’t sure she was ready for it. She wanted a family someday and she loved Adrien so much, but…but this was too soon.

Alya.

Alya would go with her to take care of it. She would hold her hand and tell her it would be okay, but she wouldn’t let Marinette forget it. She loved her best friend so much, but Alya could be like a dog with a bone. For months she would ask if Marinette had gotten her period and what kind of protection they were using. She would mean well but maybe that would be too much right now. Marinette wasn’t sure how stable her mental state was at the moment and the force of Alya might be enough to push her over the edge.

She needed someone level and calm. Nino would be ideal but he wouldn’t be able to keep something like this from his wife, which was a good quality for a husband but a lousy one for a confidant. There was the added complication of Nino being Adrien’s best friend as well. He would feel doubly responsible for spreading the news.

Tikki had taken some of the other dancers to get abortions before. Marinette remembered Queenie complaining about Stormy being out for over a week after hers and Tikki shutting her down quickly, saying the other women was allowed to take as much time as she needed. Tikki would be kind and comforting, but Marinette was afraid she would be disappointed. She wasn’t sure she could handle that right now either.

Her parents were definitely out. They would support her but she knew how much her father wanted her to do something else. He would push for her to keep the baby, to move back in with them.

Marinette wiped her eyes and called Felix before she could give anyone else any thought.

“Now’s not really the best time, love,” he said in greeting. There was a muffled voice in the background and he sighed. “That was being sweet," he replied to the voice. "Marinette, can I call you back?”

“Um, sure,” she replied, voice wavering.

She heard Felix inhale sharply. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t…not over the phone.”

“Are you at home?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“I’ll be right there.”

The call ended and Marinette dropped her phone to the bed and began to cry again.   
__________________________________

Adrien’s smile faltered as Nathalie stepped up to the bakery counter. “How can I help you?”

“Your father would like to schedule a time to talk,” she replied, peering at him over the frames of her glasses. She held her tablet ready and Adrien briefly wondered if she ever got tired of carrying it around.

“I’m working right now.”

Nathalie glanced around the otherwise empty bakery. “I’m sure you can spare a few moments to schedule an appointment.”

“I don’t know what he thinks we need to speak about.” Adrien busied himself with grabbing a cloth from a shelf below and wiping off the counter.

Nathalie took a deep breath. “Your father isn’t well, Adrien.”

He looked at her then, eyes sharpening. “What do you mean?”

“He wants to talk to you about it himself.”

“This feels like a trick.”

“He’s your father.”

“Then you know what I mean,” he shot back.

Nathalie tilted her head in acknowledgement. “I can’t be sure what else he wants to speak with you about, but I do know his health isn’t good. That part is true.”

He felt all the resistance drain out of him. “When does he want to see me?”

“As soon as possible. I could even work you in today whenever you finish here.”

“I’ll need to call my girlfriend. She’s supposed to have the day off and may have had something planned.”

“I can wait.” Nathalie moved to the small table to the side of the counter and sat down, scrolling through her tablet. 

Adrien sighed and slipped to the back. Tom looked up at him with a sympathetic expression. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. Do you mind if I call Mari really quick?”

Tom nodded. “I’ll watch the front. Take all the time you need.”

Adrien nodded his thanks and stepped out the back door. After a few minutes, Marinette’s prerecorded voice filled his ear as her voicemail clicked on. He frowned, ending the call before the message finished. 

“Did you get her?” Tom asked as Adrien reappeared, sliding his phone back in his pocket.

“No. She might still be at the doctor. Thanks.”

Tom put a comforting hand on Adrien’s shoulder before returning to the back. 

“Nathalie, tell my father I can speak to him tomorrow night if he’s free.”  
__________________________________

“Pregnant,” Felix repeated, pursing his lips. “Hmm.”

Marinette nodded miserably.

“And you don’t want to have a baby with Adrien?”

“It’s not that. Of course I would want a baby with him at a different time. I love him.”

“Then what is it?”

Her face screwed up in frustration. “I can’t exactly be tying you up on stage when I won’t be able to bend over and tie my own shoestrings. Sexy that is not.”

“I see. You know, some guys are into that.” Marinette glared at him and Felix held up both hands in surrender. “I was just pointing it out, not saying you should go that route.”

“I just can’t believe it happened, you know? Like this morning I went in for testing like Tikki requires us to and I planned to go shopping after and maybe grab some lunch with Alya and then…and then suddenly I’m pregnant and everything changed in an instant.” She pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. “And now I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ve got to be honest, M, I’m not sure how much help I’m going to be here.”

“I know. You’re just the only one I could think to call.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “Thanks.” His expression grew serious. “So are you set on getting rid of it?”

Her hand unconsciously went to her flat belly. “I think so.”

“That’s not entirely convincing, love,” he said gently.

Marinette’s eyes glistened when she looked back up at him. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered. 

“Talk me through it.”

“If I have this baby, my career is over.”

“Temporarily,” he nodded. “If you want to come back to it, I don’t see why you couldn’t. Others have. What else?”

“I would be a knocked up exotic dancer. People are going to think I’m a whore.”

“Fuck what other people think. What else?”

“What if Adrien doesn’t want a baby?” she asked quietly. “We haven’t been together that long. What if this is too much?”

Felix shifted, turning his body more towards hers on the couch. “Forget about Adrien for a few minutes. Do you want this baby?”

“I can’t forget about him. This is half of him.” Her hand rubbed against her belly again and Felix watched the action thoughtfully.

“I understand that, love, but for the sake of argument, let’s say that Adrien doesn’t want the baby and walks out and you never see him again.” He watched Marinette’s face crumple and he reached out to take her hand. “If it was just you left with this decision, do you want this baby?”

“I wouldn’t be a good mom.”

“That’s not answering the question.”

Marinette swallowed thickly. “If I say yes, that changes everything and that’s terrifying.”

“I’m not trying to push you either way. I want you to understand that, okay?”

Marinette nodded. “I know.”

“Frankly, the thought of having to work with someone else on stage makes me depressed. You’re the only one good enough to pull off what we do. If you leave, I probably would too.”

“You love dancing.”

“I also love ice cream,” he shrugged, “but that doesn’t mean I have to work in a grocer.”

“Great, so if I have this baby, I’m ruining both our careers,” she groaned.

Felix squeezed her hand. “I think you’ve already made your decision.”

“How can I do this? I’m just now trying to start up my sewing commissions again. If I stop dancing, how will I take care of a child? What if I have to move back in with my parents? What if Adrien…what if Adrien does leave me? I can’t be a sexy domme when I’m throwing up every morning and my ankles are swollen and what if I don’t lose the pregnancy weight and I—“

Felix pressed two fingers against Marinette’s lips, cutting her off. “One thing at a time. Your medical expenses should be covered when you report your pregnancy so at least there’s that. What do your savings look like?”

She shrugged, gently pushing his hand away. “Decent. I don’t pay rent right now, but I doubt I’ll be able to be the building handyman pregnant so that might change.”

“Okay, but if you do have to start paying rent, would you still be able to live here?”

“For a while, I guess, but if I don’t have money coming in, that would end soon.”

“You could talk to Tikki about taking a leave of absence. You never take time off. She may be willing to give you a retainer to keep you in contract with the club while you have the baby and decide your next move.”

Marinette worried her lip. “Maybe.”

“As for Adrien, if he doesn’t love the wonderful woman behind the sexy domme, he’s not worth your time. I know that’s scary to think about, but it’s true.” He reached up, smoothing her hair behind her ear. “Marinette, you are one of the most amazing people I’ve had the opportunity to know. You deserve the world.”

“This is not how I saw this going,” she admitted, voice soft. “I was sure you would be setting up my second doctor’s appointment for next week.”

“If that’s what you want, you know I’d do it.” He looked down at his lap. “I’ve been on the other side of this. She told me about it after. It was her choice, I know that,” he said quickly. “And we were both so young. We couldn’t have taken care of a baby, we weren’t even together long after that, but there is still a part of me that wonders if that was my only opportunity, you know?” He shook his head. “It’s probably silly to think like that, but every once in a while I look around my empty apartment and imagine what my life could’ve been like.”

“After the shock wore off and before the panic set in, there was a split second of excitement,” Marinette confessed. “It was like I got a flash of this little boy with blonde hair running around here. It made me really happy for a moment.”

Felix gave her a small smile. “This has to be your decision, M, but just know that I’m here for you no matter what.”

She leaned against him, closing her eyes. “I know.”  
__________________________________

Marinette paced the apartment anxiously. She had played with the idea of calling her parents or Alya next but she knew Adrien needed to be the one she spoke with about the pregnancy before anyone else. She had spent the rest of the afternoon after Felix left fluctuating between excitement and dread. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her head ached. Plagg had watched her most of the day, curling up in her lap whenever possible and purring comfortingly.

She dropped to the couch and grabbed her laptop. Her email revealed three new possible commission requests so she quickly replied to them, hoping for the best. Adrien would be home soon. She should get something ready for dinner, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She was terrified he was going to leave. No need to make a dinner that wouldn’t be eaten.

Marinette found herself browsing sewing patterns for infant onesies when the door opened and Adrien stepped inside. “Hi, sweetheart,” he grinned as he turned to take off his jacket but his face fell. “You’ve been crying.”

Marinette closed her laptop and wiped at her face self-consciously. “I didn’t realize you could still tell.”

Adrien crossed the room and sat down beside her. “What’s going on?”

She swallowed and blinked, feeling the sting of fresh tears. She wasn’t sure how any could be left at this point. “We need to talk.”

“Okay,” he breathed, shoulders hunching.

She watched him visibly fold in on himself as if warding himself from a blow. She doubted he even realized he had done it. Her courage wavered.

“Mari?” he asked when she hadn’t spoken for a few moments.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, the words feeling heavy on her tongue.

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “Are you sure? We’ve been careful.”

“What are you trying to say? It’s not like I’ve been with anyone else.” Her last word was almost inaudible and she put a hand over her mouth.

His eyes widened. “No! That’s not what I meant. I…sorry, I just…I’m a little shocked, I think.”

A feeling inside Marinette screamed out for him to touch her, to hold her, to tell her that it was going to be okay, but he sat across from her on the couch, an obvious space between them. Her skin itched with the need to touch him but she held herself in place, waiting and hoping. She watched his eyes go to her stomach. There was no visible sign of the pregnancy. There wouldn’t be for a couple of more weeks at least, according to the doctor. 

Adrien’s gaze finally met hers and the look was guarded. “What are you wanting to do?”

Marinette opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead, tears trailed down her cheeks and Adrien was suddenly there, closing the space between them and holding her close. “Shhhh,” he soothed, one hand cradling the back of her head as the other held her to him. “I’m here, Mari. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I want to keep it,” she whispered so quietly she almost hoped he wouldn’t hear her.

He didn’t respond but gently rocked her in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette woke slowly and reached out for Adrien but his side of the bed was empty. She blinked and rolled over, grabbing her phone. It was past eight. He would’ve been at the bakery for a few hours now. She wished he had woken her up before he left. Things between them felt unfinished. After she had cried until there were no more tears, he had walked her to bed and tucked her in before disappearing into the living room again.

She forced herself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. Her eyes were still puffy from all her crying the night before and her hair was a tangled mess. Plagg sauntered into the bathroom, winding himself around her legs as a steady purr began. She picked him up and scratched behind his ears.

“How do you feel about a baby, Plagg?”

The cat tilted into her touch, his purr intensifying.

“I know. It is scary, but I think it will be good too, don’t you?” 

He wiggled, finished with the petting he wanted, and Marinette loosened her grip so he could jump down. He hopped up on the toilet lid and curled up, watching her with half-closed eyes.

“Of course I don’t know the first thing about babies,” she continued, grabbing her toothbrush. “I guess I need to get a book or something. And I have to tell people.” She grimaced, spreading toothpaste along the bristles. “That part is going to suck.”

Plagg watched her without comment. Marinette brushed her teeth and spit into the sink.

“Nine months seems like a long time but it isn’t. I bet there is a lot I have to do. This apartment isn’t even finished.” She looked up at the broken fan on the ceiling. “And I don’t have an extra room for a nursery. Does the baby stay in the room with us? Jumping bugs, I’m going to have to take down the ropes.” She scrubbed at her face. “I think I’m starting to freak out again.”

Plagg jumped down and wrapped himself around her legs, purring once more. Marinette smiled at him and nodded. “You’re right. I need to take it a step at a time. First a shower and then we’ll see what I need to do next.”  
__________________________________

“Are you okay?” Tom asked, eyeing the spot of counter Adrien had been wiping for ten minutes.

The younger man looked up with a dazed expression and nodded.

“Well, I think that part of the counter is clean if you want to maybe move onto something else.”

Adrien looked down at the rag in his hand as if he hadn’t realized he was holding it. “Sorry,” he muttered, dropping it down into the bucket below the counter.

Tom glanced around the empty bakery. “Talk to me, son.”

“I can’t, uh, not about this. I’m sorry.” Adrien ducked his head. “Do you want me to clean out the back bins today like we talked about?”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Tom watched him move past him into the storage area, worry gnawing at his gut.  
__________________________________

Bridgette giggled as she glanced down at Felix. “You’re smiling.”

He gave her a goofy grin, his fingertip digging into her waist as he controlled her movements while thrusting up into her. “Am I?”

“Yes.” She scrunched up her nose in a way that Felix had grown much too fond of. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I can’t seem to help but enjoy myself with you, darling.” He released one of his hands so he could rub his thumb across her clit as she rode him.

She hummed happily, head falling back. Her hands were held tight behind her, secured with cuffs and she flexed her shoulders, enjoying the confinement.

“I have ideas for tonight after work,” he murmured, continuing his torturous circling of her clit. Bridgette clenched around him.

“What kind of ideas?” she asked, voice breathy.

“I think I’ll tie you to the bed,” he answered and was pleased to already see a fine tremble run through her body. “I have so many fun toys we can use. I think I’ll make you cum from each one of them before I finally fuck you.”

She moaned softly and dropped her head forward, her hair covering her face.

“Look at me,” he instructed.

She lifted her head enough to peek out from beneath her bangs and he smiled at her.

“You make the most beautiful sounds. Maybe I’ll record them when I play with you tonight. I would love to listen to them over and over. Would that be okay, darling?”

Bridgette whimpered and nodded, clenching around him. Felix felt intoxicated by the beautiful woman beginning to writhe above him. He kept up his slow rhythm, hoping to drive her as mad as her mere presence did him. 

He heard his phone buzzing and glanced towards his nightstand. “Should I make you wait while I take a call?” he teased.

“Please, no,” she begged, falling forward. Felix caught her and eased her down to his chest, Bridgette burying her face against his neck. 

He rolled them over with a chuckle. “I spoil you.”  
__________________________________

“Sorry I’m late. I had Bridgette cuffed and in my bed and it was hard to get away,” Felix said in greeting, dropping down into the booth.

Marinette laughed. “So going full speed ahead with her then? Last week you were afraid your whole life was a lie because she was apparently such a perfect sub.”

He winked and grabbed a menu. “I found a way to come to terms with it.”

“I’m sure you did.”

Felix frowned at her mug. “I hope that’s decaf.”

“Of course it’s not. You know I don’t function before noon without it.”

“You better start. You aren’t supposed to have a lot of caffeine during pregnancy.”

Marinette blanched and looked at her mug. “I didn’t know.”

Felix waved a hand. “The baby is fine. It’s just something to watch. I’m sure the doctor will give you a whole list of all the fun stuff you can’t have for a while.”

“I can hardly wait.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can already feel a stress headache coming on. I don’t even know where I’m supposed to start with all this stuff.”

“Who all have you told?” he asked, tone overly casual.

“Just you and Adrien.”

Felix pursed his lips and nodded, keeping his eyes on the menu.

“He took it well,” Marinette said quickly. “I got kind of upset and he hugged me and rubbed my back and said he wasn’t going anywhere.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“So he wasn’t freaked out about a baby?”

“We didn’t really talk much about it.” Marinette busied herself with looking at the menu even though she had chosen what she wanted to order ten minutes before. 

“I see.”

“It’s fine though.”

“Okay.”

She huffed and slapped the menu down. “Don’t do that!”

“What am I doing?”

“You’re making me think Adrien isn’t okay with this.”

Felix quirked an eyebrow. “I literally said nothing of the sort.”

She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. “He was gone to work before I woke up. I mean, that happens sometimes but after last night…I don’t know.”

He reached across the table and covered her hand with his. “Don’t go making stuff up in that pretty little head of yours, love. Wait until you talk to him. I feel protective as fuck when it comes to you, but I promise I’m not trying to imply anything.”

Marinette shrunk down in her seat. “I feel like I’ve constantly been on the edge of a major meltdown since my appointment yesterday.”

“It was surprising news. I think that’s a pretty logical reaction.”

“Felix, do you really think I can be a mom?”

He squeezed her hand. “You’re so full of love that it infects everyone who comes into contact with you. This kid is going to be the luckiest little germ in the whole world.”

“Somehow you made that sweet and weird.”

“I walk a fine line,” he nodded, glancing back at his menu. “It’s a cardio day. I’m thinking waffles.”  
__________________________________

Adrien stepped out the backdoor of the bakery and fished his phone out of his pocket. He was supposed to meet his father for dinner in a little over an hour. His head had been a foggy mess most of the day, Marinette’s words looping through his consciousness. He couldn’t be a dad. He was a wreck of a human being. If Marinette hadn’t taken him in, he would most likely be living with his own father again.

He pulled up a picture of her. He had taken it one morning a couple of weeks before. They hadn’t been awake long and her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head. She was wearing a hoodie that was a couple of sizes too big, a v cut in the neck of it so it hung off one of her shoulders. She was holding a pink cup of coffee and laughing and a section of her hair was blurry because of the movement and it was the most beautiful picture Adrien had ever seen. It was a perfect moment that he somehow caught.

He pulled up her number and hit send. She would be at the club by now. If he was lucky, he would catch her between rehearsal and opening. It rang twice when Marinette answered breathlessly as if she had been rushing to the phone.

“Hi!”

Adrien’s mouth went dry at the sound of her voice. “Hi,” he said softly. “How was your day?”

“Eh, I’ve been a little back and forth, to be honest.” She paused for a moment. “I missed you this morning.”

He leaned back against the building with a sigh. “I should’ve woken you up. I’m really sorry. I felt like I should and then I got scared and I just came to work and it’s bothered me all day.”

“I’m scared too, you know,” she replied, voice quiet. “It’s okay to be scared.”

They were silent for a few moments.

“Mari, I don’t know if I can do this. I would be a terrible dad.” He waited for her to respond, the cold nipping at his face. He could hear her breathing on the other end and then there was a hitch and a sniffle. “Are you crying?” he whispered, regret instantly flooding him.

“It’s okay,” she sniffed. “I can’t…we don’t…”

“I’m so sorry. Mari, please don’t cry!” Adrien looked down the street helplessly. “Can I come see you?”

“No, Tikki doesn’t allow that. It’s…everything’s fine, Adrien. I have to get ready for my act. I’ll see you tonight.” Her tone was dull now, almost robotic. The line went dead and Adrien slid down to sit on the cold concrete, tears stinging his eyes.

The door creaked open and Tom looked down at him. “Come on in, son. Let’s talk.”

Adrien got up numbly and followed the man inside. Tom pointed to a stool in the kitchen and Adrien sat. 

The big man crossed his arms. “Is Marinette pregnant?”

Adrien winced and shrunk in on himself. “Yes.”

Tom nodded. “I heard enough of your conversation to make me wonder. Between that and how you’ve been today, it made sense.” He leaned back against the counter. “For a minute, I’m going to try to forget the fact that this is my baby girl we’re talking about.” He held up a finger. “Just for a minute.”

“Okay,” Adrien whispered.

Tom gave him an assessing look. “Growing up, my father was a drunk bastard.”

Adrien blinked in surprise.

“He finally walked out on me and my mom when I was eleven and it was the best thing that could’ve happened to me, but at the time, it didn’t feel like that. You see, my father was the kind of man who only cared about himself. He beat on me and my mom, put us down, and we let him.” He shrugged. “He was my father.”

“When I met Sabby,” his face grew fond, eyes a little distant, “she was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. And boy, she was not a fan of me,” he laughed. “I had gotten a bit of a chip on my shoulder by that point. I know what people think when they see me. I’m not a small guy. I used that. I wasn’t going to let anyone else hurt me the way my father had.” He shook his head. “I was also incredibly lonely.”

“For someone who didn’t want to let anyone in, I sure wouldn’t leave Sabine alone. I pestered her until she finally gave in. She told me she would give me one date, one chance and then I had to promise to leave her alone forever.” He smiled at the memory. “I still don’t know how it happened. That night we ended up talking about everything. We missed the movie I was going to take her to. We picked up something cheap to eat because I was poor as could be. I remember that was all I had, what I spent on our date.”

“I had never met anyone like my Sabby. She made me want to be better. She made me believe I could be better. I was terrified when I found out she was pregnant. We hadn’t had the bakery long and money was tight. I was sure I would be just like my father.” He gave Adrien his full attention. “So I made the decision not to be. I decided I would love that baby with everything I had in me. I would make sure that she never was afraid she would be hit. I would never be mean to her. I would never walk out on her. I would be the father I wished I had. I would be the father my baby deserved.”

Adrien was crying now, silent tears running down his cheeks as Tom spoke. He swallowed thickly. “I love Marinette so much.”

“I can see that,” Tom nodded. “Son, you’re the only person who can decide what kind of man you’re going to be, what kind of father you could be. That baby is just as much your responsibility as hers.”

“I know that now.” Adrien stood, wiping his face. “I have to see her. I have to make this right. I don’t want her thinking she’s alone in this.” 

Tom nodded to the door. “Go. Be careful. We’ll talk about the other stuff later.”

Adrien rushed out the door and Tom took the stool. “I’m going to be a grandfather,” he whispered happily.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a while. I'm probably going to try to wrap this story up pretty soon. While I've enjoyed writing it, I've lost my spark for this universe. I don't want to leave it unfinished though so I'll make sure to keep it going just a bit longer until I can get to the conclusion. Thanks so much for everyone who has been reading! <3

Adrien was tossing money into the front seat of the taxi before it came to a complete stop in front of the club. He jumped out and slipped to the front of the line.

“You know I can’t, man,” Ivan frowned, holding up a hand to quiet the people in line irritated with Adrien’s sudden appearance at the front.

“Please,” Adrien begged. “I have to see her. This is so important.”

“Rules,” the bouncer shrugged. “If it’s an emergency, I can let Tikki know.”

Adrien shifted his weight, trying to decide if he should lie.

“It’s not an emergency then,” Ivan sighed. “Go home, man. She’ll be home when her shift is over.”

“Can I at least wait out here? Maybe you could send someone to let her know? Please. I have to tell her something really important.” 

Ivan frowned. “You don’t even have a coat.”

Adrien shrugged and Ivan groaned. 

“Fine. You can come stand right inside but I swear if you move from that spot, I’ll have to call the cops. I need this job and Tikki already busted me last week for not spotting a fake ID.”

Adrien held up his hands. “I promise.”  
__________________________________

“Your eyes are red.”

Marinette met Felix’s gaze in her vanity mirror. “Well, that’s a side effect from crying.” She blinked at the ceiling a few times, fake lashes fluttering. “They look a lot better than they did a few minutes ago so I should be good by the time we go on.”

“Do you need to talk?”

“Absolutely not right now.” She inhaled deeply and widened her eyes to keep them from tearing up again.

He nodded. “Later then.”

The dressing room door opened and Bridgette poked her head in, a brilliant smile lighting up her face when she saw Felix. “You guys are on in fifteen.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he said with a small smile.

She bit her lip, eyes twinkling, and nodded, pulling the door closed behind her.

“You better watch it. Tikki will let her go,” Marinette warned.

Felix quirked an eyebrow. “But not me?”

“With that ass? Absolutely not,” she teased. “Seriously though. I know I’m cool but you don’t know who to trust around here sometimes.”

“Unfortunate but true. I’ll talk to her.” He put his hands on her shoulders. “Remember to let me use my own weight on the levy. I don’t want you trying to lift me.”

“That might look dumb.”

“Then do something distracting while I get in position. You’re good at that.”

Marinette laughed and felt better than she had since Adrien’s phone call. “I think I can do that.”  
__________________________________

Adrien could just see the edge of the stage from his spot by Ivan’s stool. The line of people outside had finally gotten into the club and Ivan had moved inside and closed the door to catch the few stragglers that still came through. Ladybug and her Lucky Kitten were announced and applause went up from the crowd.

“She’s been pulling in record numbers,” Ivan murmured, leaning towards Adrien. “You should be proud of her.”

Adrien caught his eye and nodded. “I really am.”

Ivan gave him an assessing look and sat back, crossing his arms. “Good. She works hard.”

“I’m glad she has such a strong support system here. You guys all seem to really care about each other.”

The big man shrugged. “I think we’re all a bunch of outcasts in some way or another. So we found a family here.”

A racket of whistling and catcalls rose and Adrien tried to lean a little further to see more of the stage but felt Ivan’s large hand pull his shoulder back to the wall. “Sorry,” he flushed.

“You’re the one who gets to go home with her,” Ivan smiled gently.

Adrien took a deep breath. “Yeah, hopefully.”  
__________________________________

Tom wiped his hands on his apron and went to the front door of the bakery as Nathalie stepped out of the town car. “Adrien isn’t here.”

Nathalie frowned, brow furrowing even as she winced from a sharp gust of wind that sliced between them. “What do you mean he isn’t here? He confirmed his pickup by text two hours ago.”

“Something important came up and he went to talk to Marinette. I’m sure he’ll call to reschedule as soon as he can.”

She glanced back at the waiting car, pulling her coat tighter around her. “May I ask you a question?”

Tom blinked in surprise but nodded. 

Nathalie pursed her lips as if tasting the words before she spoke them. “Does Adrien seem happy?”

Tom’s expression softened. “Yes. He and Mari love each other very much.”

She gave him a swift nod. “Thank you.” She straightened her back. “I’ll reach out to Adrien tomorrow to reschedule.”

Tom watched her get back into that car before stepping back inside the bakery and flipping the closed sign to the window.  
__________________________________

The hour had grown late and the crowd in the club had thinned considerably by the time Felix rounded the corner and leaned against the wall opposite Adrien. “I heard you were here. You and I are going to have a conversation.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes, standing. “I need to see Marinette right now.”

“No. Let’s take a walk.”

“It’s freezing out there.”

Felix lifted one eyebrow in challenge.

Adrien glanced back towards the main room of the club but heaved himself away from the wall with a sigh. “Lead the way.”

Felix nodded to Ivan and the big man pushed the door open. “First of all,” Felix said as soon as the heavy door slammed behind them, “you’re an asshole and a complete waste of flesh.”

Adrien clenched his jaw. “And?”

“And you don’t deserve the fucking tears she’s cried over you.”

“I know that,” Adrien said quietly, his anger melting away. “I don’t deserve any part of her.”

Felix crossed his arms, trying to ignore the cold. “Why are you here?”

“Because I love her and I was a jerk and I have to make it right.” Adrien’s shoulders sagged. “I can’t lose her.”

“Them.”

“What?”

Felix glared at him. “You can’t lose them. It isn’t just Marinette anymore. If you aren’t willing to take responsibility for that baby, you need to just cut ties now. It’ll be easier that way.”

“Look, I know you love Marinette and you’re trying to protect her but I have to talk to her about this.” Adrien straightened. “Please tell her I’m here. Please.”

Felix tossed him a set of keys. “Go wait in her car. She’s talking to Tikki now.”

“Thanks.”

“But don’t screw this up, I’m serious. You’ll never find anyone better.”

“Believe me, I know.”

Felix studied him for a minute before turning to the door and knocking twice, slipping inside once Ivan opened it.   
__________________________________

Marinette could see the back of Adrien’s head on the driver’s side of the car. The motor was running so at least the car would be warm when she got in. That would be a nice change. She tightened her hold on the strap of her duffel bag and crossed the parking lot, easing into the passenger seat. She busied herself with setting her bag in the floorboard and curling her legs underneath her as best she could before she finally looked at Adrien. His eyes were red and puffy and as soon as they met hers, tears were leaking down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. Anything.”

Marinette expected to feel something but the only thing she felt was emotionally and physically exhausted. “Take us home,” she said, voice quiet. “Just take us home.” 

“Do you want me to stop at the twenty-four hour place near the apartment?” Adrien asked after a few silent minutes on the road. “Are you hungry?”

“No,” she sighed, “but I should probably eat.”

He nodded and silence fell on them again. Marinette closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat and letting the darkness and warmth inside the car cocoon around her. Too soon Adrien was lightly shaking her. “Come on, Mari. Let me help you up to the apartment.”

She frowned in confusion. “I thought we were getting food.” 

He lifted a bulging paper bag. “I did. You were knocked out.”

“Sorry. I think that might start happening a lot.”

“Please don’t apologize to me.” He took her duffel bag and reached in for their drinks once she had cleared the passenger seat. 

They walked up the steps quietly and Marinette unlocked their apartment and walked straight into the bedroom, leaving the door open. Adrien took their meal to the kitchen and began to unload the bag and spread everything out.

They ate in silence, Marinette on one end of the couch and Adrien in the armchair. Plagg was curled up on the opposite end of the couch from Marinette and watched them both through heavy eyes, a rumbling purr coming from his body. Marinette swallowed the last fry on her plate and set it on the coffee table. She pulled a throw blanket around her like a shield. “Okay, I’m ready to talk.”

Adrien blinked, the last bite of his burger suspended in midair between his mouth and the plate. He dropped it quickly. “I’m so sorry.”

Marinette nodded numbly. “But you don’t want to be a father.”

He swallowed hard and got out of his chair, going to his knees and scooting to the edge of the couch. “I’m terrified. Look at me, Mari. I’m a walking freak show. I have the emotional maturity of a teenager. No, that’s not fair to teenagers. A dung beetle. I have the emotional maturity of a dung beetle.” He looked down at the floor. “But I love you more than anything else in this world, and to know that a human being has been created through that love is…is…” 

“Amazing,” she whispered.

He looked up at her hopefully. “Yeah.”

“So what’s that mean because on the phone—“

Adrien held up a hand. “Past Adrien is an idiot, a scoundrel, the dirt beneath your toes.”

A small smile graced Marinette’s lips before flitting away again.

He risked scooting a little closer. “I freaked out and I’m sorry. I still don’t know how I’m going to be a dad but I want to try. I’m going to try,” he amended.

“What changed your mind?”

“The minute you hung up on me, I knew I had messed up. Your dad talked to me, told me what I should’ve already realized.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “You told my dad?!”

Adrien grimaced. “He heard the phone call. Does it help that he was very supportive?”

She pouted. “I guess he didn’t kill you on the spot so that’s something.” She let the blanket fall a little. “But you have to promise that you’re in this with me, okay? I can’t take the back and forth.”

Adrien got up on the couch and scooped her hands out from beneath the blanket, holding them delicately in his. “I, Adrien Emanuel Agreste, am promising from this moment forward to be the most supportive and helpful partner I can possibly be and to be the best person I can be for our child.”

Marinette’s lip quivered for a second before she was launching herself at him, arms going around his neck as she sobbed against his shoulder. Adrien held her close to him, his own tears falling as he whispered more promises into her hair.  
__________________________________

“We’re going to see how long I can go,” Marinette said quietly as they held each other in the darkness of their bedroom. “Some women don’t start showing really until four months or so.”

“And then what?”

“She’s offered to make up a contract retainer. I would get a small stipend every week I’m away. Not even a fraction of what I make nightly but at least it will be something coming in. After the baby is born, we’re going to talk about if I want to come back to the club and go from there.”

“So if we are really careful to save up over the next few months, we should be okay,” Adrien replied, running his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah. I’m going to try to get a few more samples up on my website this weekend to try to start bringing in more sewing commissions. Con season will be starting soon and I used to get decent cosplay orders.”

“In the morning I’ll start looking for a better job.” Adrien kissed the top of her head. “Maybe I can even go back to modeling for my father if we set a strict contract.”

Marinette frowned into his chest. “You love the bakery though.”

“I know. And I can’t even begin to express how much it means to me that your parents took me on like that but I need to be able to support you and the baby and I know your parents can’t pay me more than they already are.”

“My silly kitty.” She lifted her face so she could see him. “We’re a team. This isn’t all on you.”

He kissed her nose. “I know but—“

Marinette pressed a finger to his lips. “We’ll figure it out.”

He smiled and kissed her fingers before pulling them down. “I think Felix was ready to beat me up.”

“Oh, he definitely was. He tried to take one of the big paddles with him.”

“You knew he was coming to talk to me?”

“I did.”

“Oh.”

She laid her cheek back against his chest. “I would apologize but it wouldn’t be sincere. I was somewhere between pissed and devastated in that moment.”

Adrien chuckled. “That’s fair.” He paused. “Why did he have your car keys?”

“Because I didn’t want to find you as a icicle by the time I made it outside. I was hurt and mad, not heartless.” She curled against him tighter. “Thank you for coming to the club.”

“I’m sorry I messed up in the first place.”

Marinette grew quiet, listening to Adrien’s heartbeat through his chest.

“What are you thinking about?” he finally asked, voice low.

“Our sex life may go away for a while.”

“That’s okay.”

“Yeah, but—“

“You’re more than sex to me, Marinette. You’ve always been more than that. Please don’t sell me that short.”

“I know but what if you start seeing me differently?”

He thought about it for a moment. “I think that’s inevitable.” He moved his hand to her flat stomach. “Our baby is growing inside you right now and that’s only going to become more evident. We’re both going to be different because of it, I think.”

“That must’ve been some talk with Papa.”

Adrien laughed. “It really was.”

“I guess I need to officially tell them tomorrow.”

He held her tight. “We both will.”


	21. Chapter 21

_Seven Months Later_

“Do not let me eat another macaron, I swear,” Marinette huffed, pushing the plate away.

“I made more,” Tom called from the back of the bakery. “They’re almost ready.”

“So help me, Papa!”

Sabine laughed as she stood, smoothing her daughter’s hair back and kissing her forehead. “You know you can’t stop him from doting on you, dear.”

“He’s been doting on me so much that I’m surprised I made it through the door.”

“Hush, you’re growing a human,” her mother winked. “I’m worried Adrien isn’t here yet though. You might be cutting it close for your appointment if he doesn’t hurry.”

Marinette leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and rubbing her swollen belly. “He’ll be here soon. I told him I could go without him last night and he got those big puppy dog eyes about missing the ultrasound.”

Tom circled the counter and placed a plate of fresh macarons in front of his daughter with a proud smile.

“I’m not eating those.”

“Then you can take them home and eat them later. Adrien said you like having something sweet at night after you get up to go to the bathroom.”

“Adrien’s sleeping on the couch tonight,” Marinette grumbled, taking a cookie off the plate.

The bakery door swung open and Adrien rushed in. “Sorry I’m late,” he panted. “I was finishing up paperwork.” He scooped a macaron off the plate and bit into with a relieved hum. “Are you ready to go?”

Marinette eyed him. “Is that the first thing you’ve eaten today?”

Adrien swallowed the rest of it guiltily. “It’s been a busy day.”

She pushed herself up off the chair and grabbed his hand. “Come on. If we leave now, we can stop for something to eat before the doctor.”

Adrien waved helplessly to Tom and Sabine as his girlfriend pulled him out the door without a backwards look.

“She’s gotten scary,” Tom grinned.

“Just wait until next month,” Sabine laughed, picking up the plate. “We may as well box these up. If I know our daughter, she’ll be back for them later.”  
__________________________________

“Father sends his regards.” Adrien pulled out into the street. “He wants to have us over for dinner next week.”

“Fine.”

“Mari, please?”

She sighed heavily. “I said fine.”

“Yeah, but you said it like it was the opposite of fine. He’s really trying.”

“It only took recovering from a stroke,” she muttered.

“If I can forgive him for being a crappy dad, don’t you think maybe you can too?”

She rolled her head against the back of the seat to look at him. “Do I have to?”

“He’s still offering you a job once the baby is here if you want it,” Adrien smiled tentatively.

“I don’t.”

“Okay.”

Marinette scrubbed at her face. “I’m being a bitch.”

“A little,” he winced.

“Sorry. I feel like my uterus is going to fall out and my back is aching and my feet are swollen and nothing fits and I’m huge.”

“And beautiful.”

She scoffed softly and Adrien reached over to take her hand.

“Have I told you have amazing you are for doing this?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m going to tell you again,” he smiled. “You’ve made such a nice home for our baby in there. I’m sorry it hurts though.”

“Stop being sweet. It makes it hard to be grumpy.”

Adrien laughed as he directed the car towards a drive-thru. “Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

He ordered their food and they followed the line to the window. 

“How did he seem today?” Marinette finally asked. She watched Adrien’s smile drop.

“It wasn’t a great day for him. He was slurring his words pretty bad and that always makes him frustrated. He was having a hard time using his left arm too.”

“Strokes are terrible,” she said softly.

“Yeah. It doesn’t help that he’s too proud to admit when he’s hurting. Nathalie keeps a close eye on him though. I’m glad.”

“And you’ve been around more.”

He nodded. “Our relationship has always been…well, you know. It isn’t like this erases everything, but I guess it’s just put some things in perspective.” He eased the car up until they were one away from the window. “He could’ve died. He still could. Sometimes people seem to recover from strokes and still die from them only a little later. He’s the only parent I have left. I don’t want to waste that time being mad.”

“As long as he’s treating you right, I guess I’ll try to be more understanding.”

“I would really appreciate it.” They pulled up to the window and got their food and Adrien handed it over to Marinette. “The paperwork he had me sign today was for half of his company shares.”

Marinette blinked in surprise, a paper-wrapped cheeseburger suspended between them. “What?”

“He said he wanted me to know that the company was my legacy and he’s sorry he ever turned me away. I even talked to Nathalie before I left and she said she tried to talk him out of it and he wouldn’t hear of it.”

She finally handed him the cheeseburger. “Why would he do that?”

Adrien dropped the cheeseburger into his lap as he pulled back out into traffic. “Honestly, I think he’s scared. I think he realizes he wasted most of his life being an asshole and he almost died with nothing but his company. He said it didn’t feel like enough.” He glanced at her. “He’s been apologizing for all kinds of things lately. Some stuff I didn’t even remember until he said it. He really does want to make up for lost time.”

“Yeah, but, Adrien, that’s a huge deal.”

“Believe me, I know. I threw up in the bathroom before I signed. I feel like I need to take business classes or something now.”

“I thought you were just going to keep doing the management type thing.”

“Yeah, I did too. Apparently he’s been getting the paperwork together for a while now. He also wants to know what we need most from the registry.”

Marinette laughed at the absurdity of the situation. “I don’t even know what to say.”

He grinned. “Not too bad for an exotic dancer and a catalogue model, huh?”  
__________________________________

_One Month Later_

“Give me the belly,” Alya demanded, cupping Marinette’s stomach as soon as she stepped into their apartment.

“Welcome to our home, Mari. I hope you weren’t expecting personal space,” Nino replied dryly, moving in to kiss her cheek.

“Why would I want that here?” she laughed, waddling to the couch. “Besides, I haven’t had personal space since he put this thing in me.” She hooked a thumb behind her at Adrien.

“Thanks for doing this, guys. I’m a nervous wreck every time I leave home without her now that we’re officially in due date territory.” Adrien followed them to the living room, dropping a duffel bag near the couch. “I’ll be in meetings all day but I have my phone and the minute you need me, I’m out the door.”

“Look at our little guy, all grown up,” Nino grinned. “I remember when he was wearing khakis and drooling over a dancer at a club. Now he’s Mr. Fashion Business with his jacket that costs more than our couch.”

“Very funny.” Adrien leaned down to kiss Marinette. “Call me if you need anything at all. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go kick that stuffy Charles in the ass. He’s causing the company to hemorrhage money with that cheap fabric he’s importing. I think he’s skimming. I bet if you press him, he’ll confess. He seems like a pushover under pressure.”

“Yes, dear,” he smiled. “I’ll pick her up as soon as I can.”

“No worries.” Alya settled in beside Marinette, splaying her hand over her bulging stomach. “We’re both off today and we’ll make sure she’s so entertained, she goes into labor the minute you get off work.”

“That would be amazing,” Marinette sighed.

Adrien shot them a worried look and then Nino was pushing him out the door.

“Sure does sound like you know a few things about a company you claimed to not want anything to do with it,” Alya prodded, pressing her cheek against Marinette’s stomach. “Hello, my little bug, this is your Aunt Alya. Are you ready to come out to play yet?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and leaned back, propping her feet up on the coffee table. “Well, I’ve been bored at home and Adrien’s been leaving stuff around. I decided to do some reading.”

“Uh huh.”

“Don’t you judge me, you Judgey McJudgerson.”

Alya laughed and sat up. “I think it’s awesome. You love design stuff, even the complicated parts of it, and goodness knows, I’m sure Adrien appreciates the help.” She squeezed Marinette’s hand. “I’m really happy for you guys.”

“Things have been so great,” she sighed contently as Nino offered them both waters and then took over the armchair. “He’s been so great.”

“Remember when Al bought Adrien a lap dance from you and you ended up like tying him up and getting all hot for him?” Nino grinned. “I’m not sure you’ve ever said thank you.”

“I’m revoking your godfather status.”

“Please don’t,” he begged.

“He gets way too much joy out of telling people he’s the godfather,” Alya teased. “He uses the voice and everything.” 

Marinette shook her head. “So many thing I never plan to tell our child.”

“That’s what godparents are for when the babe is older and needs ammunition during a rebellious phase,” Alya said.

“We really should’ve done a background check on you guys before deciding on this whole godparent thing.”  
__________________________________

_Nine Days Later_

“It’s not fair that he’s even pretty when he sleeps,” Felix drawled, glancing at Adrien’s sprawled form in the hospital chair in the corner. “I see bags under his eyes though. There’s that, at least.”

“I know. Pretty people, right?” Marinette gave him a tired smile. “Do you want to hold her?” 

Felix eyed the newborn cradled in her arms and shook his head. “Ask me again in a month or so when she doesn’t seem quite as breakable.” He brushed a stray lock of Marinette’s hair behind her ear. “You’re a mom.”

“It’s so weird,” she groaned. “And so cool at the same time.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore and exhausted. Adrien’s been doing most of the heavy lifting. I haven’t even changed a diaper yet. They only let me get out of bed to go to the bathroom.”

“I guess I’ll take him off my shit list for now.”

Marinette laughed softly, cradling her daughter to her. “He proposed again last night. That’s the fifth time this week.”

“That poor, hopeless bastard.”

“I said yes.”

Felix smiled at her. “It’s about damn time, love.”

“I wanted to wait until the baby was here and now she is.” She leaned down to kiss the newborn’s forehead. “We named her Emma.”

“I love it.”

Marinette yawned and nodded. “I do too. Where is Bri?”

“Her parents are in town. We’re doing dinner at the house tonight so she kicked me out of the kitchen and told me to bring you the biggest teddy bear I could buy in the gift shop to send her love. I figured you would appreciate money instead.” He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and put it on her lap. “I don’t want to hear any ‘no, we can’t take this’ crap either. Just hush and use it for whatever.”

She eyed the envelope hesitantly. “Fe—“

“Zip it. When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t know. A few minutes this morning?” She let out a weak laugh and he rolled his eyes, holding his arms out.

“Give Emma to me.”

“But you said—“

“She and I need to talk and you need sleep,” he tutted, carefully maneuvering the baby into his arms. “Man, your breasts are huge now.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Get some sleep. We’ll be right over here,” he said quietly, walking backwards until he found the rocking chair.

Marinette watched him ease down into it, holding Emma close. He began to whisper to her and Marinette felt sleep take her over.  
__________________________________

“I’m pretty sure this has been the longest day in the history of man,” Marinette yawned. “That was sweet of Alya to cook dinner though.”

Adrien chuckled tiredly. “And did you see Nino with Emma? I have a feeling there might be a little Lahiffe soon.”

“Don’t tell Alya.”

“She was putty too.” Adrien slid into the bed, curling on his side and running the pad of his finger along Emma’s cheek as the baby slept. “I know we’re not supposed to keep her in bed with us but do you think it would be okay tonight? She’s just so little.”

Marinette nodded. “I was thinking the same thing. I don’t know how much we’re going to sleep anyway.”

“Yeah.”

They watched their baby sleep. “She’s so pretty.”

“She looks just like you,” Adrien smiled. “I was hoping she would.”

“I think she looks like you. She’s got your nose.”

“Poor kid.”

“You’re a model.”

“Well, there is that,” he laughed quietly. “Is your mom still coming tomorrow?”

“I don’t think I could keep her away even if I wanted to. I won’t be surprised if Papa closes the bakery for the day and comes too. It’ll be nice to get some sleep.”

“Father wants to try to come by, if he’s feeling well enough.”

“Okay,” she nodded sleepily, reaching out to touch Emma’s hand. Tiny fingers curled around hers. “I love this. I love us.”

“Me too.” Adrien sniffed and rolled onto his back.

Marinette looked past their daughter at him, catching a tear run from the corner of his eye in the dim lamplight. “My sweet kitty,” she crooned.

“I’m just so lucky and it’s a little overwhelming.” He cleared his throat and wiped away the stray tear. He turned his face to her again. “I saw the birth certificate application. You put Agreste for her last name.”

She smiled. “I know.”

“You’re really going to marry me?”

“Of course I am.”

“You were making me wonder,” he admitted.

“I told you I was waiting on her. Now I’m ready.” Marinette reached forward to kiss Emma’s head. “This is our new life together, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who hung in with this story. I'm sorry I lost steam on it but I wanted to make sure to wrap it up for you guys. I appreciate all the encouraging comments along the way. Thanks!


End file.
